Camping in Luxury
by AgentB81
Summary: Sequel to Cliches of Camping. Izzie/Addie FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Camping in Luxury part 1  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: NC17  
PARINGS: Addison/Izzie  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, otherwise everyday would be Izzie/Addie day :D  
WORD COUNT: 2000  
SUMMARY: Sequel to The Clichés of Camping, and back to the real world . . .

NOTES: Special mention to **vdpro** and you know why ;-)

Izzie was sat in the gallery observing the surgery below her. Bailey had assigned her to observe Meredith today, and in turn, Grey was assigned to Mark Sloan. The patient was a burns victim of a house fire, Mark was completing skin graft surgery on the victim's face. It had been almost a week since the camping trip and not much of a word had been spoken about it since. Addison had worked different shifts and had alternative days off to the intern who was now sat deep in thought whilst watching the surgery before her. There was the odd person in the gallery with her so was not at all phased when another body sat down beside her.

"It must be a good surgery." The person spoke.

Izzie turned around and met her neighbour's gaze, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you seem engrossed."

"I'm just thinking." The blonde sighed.

"About anything in particular?"

"Yeah." Was her monosyllabic response.

"You're a hard girl to track down." Addison changed the subject.

"I've been a lapdog, without a microchip or a leash, I could be anywhere." She sighed again.

"Has Sloan got you running his errands again?"

"Yep, while Meredith gets to scrub in on the cool surgeries." The intern huffed.

"I know it's hard on you Izzie, and you'll come out of this stronger." The attending offered.

Izzie turned to look at Addison, appreciating her luscious auburn locks that were covering her shoulders, her white doctors coat layered over a low buttoned navy shirt and a straight black pencil skirt with stockings and black stiletto shoes. Addison smiled as Izzie moved her eyes over the attending's body. Addison leaned in and whispered in the blonde's ear, "You think I'm hot." she teased, remembering the blonde's admission on the camping trip.

Izzie blushed, trying to keep her composure in the gallery, "You know that's true." She admitted. And she did think Addison was hot, McHot, McTooHot even, Addison was the epitome of all that was beautiful, the blonde thought.

"Do you have to see this surgery through?" Addison asked.

"No, it's nearly done anyway, I'm getting a stiff neck sitting here, can I buy you a coffee?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Addison said. She rose to leave and started towards the door. Realising the blonde wasn't behind her she turned and frowned. Izzie nodded toward the OR.

"I'll follow you out in just a sec." both doctors looked into the OR as Meredith was observing them.

"No problem." Addison said as she exited the gallery. A few moments later, Izzie appeared, a grin adorning her features.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Addison with a smirk.

Izzie leaned forward and said in a low tone, "I have the most amazing sex of my life in a tent with the hottest woman on the planet and then I don't see or hear from her in a week. And then _she_ comes looking for _me_." She beamed.

"I can see your point." Addison replied, "And for the record, it was the most amazing sex of my life too." She winked and walked off with a swagger in the direction of the cafeteria, Izzie bounded after her like a puppy.

"So."

"So."

"How have you been?"

"A little deflated if I'm honest." Izzie said with her hands hugging the warm cup of hot liquid.

"Why?" Addison asked, concern in her voice.

"I missed you this week, I didn't know if I was going to see you or if you even wanted to see me. And then there's the whole pretend doctor thing. It's just been a tough week." The blonde replied, putting the cup to her lips.

Addison tried with all the strength she could muster to not take a hold of Izzie's hand, or stroke Izzie's cheek or even scoop her up in her arms. Instead she sat there, adorning another frown of concern for the young intern.

"I'm sorry I've been out of touch, the schedules have been crazy this week and I didn't have your number . . ."

"And you couldn't ask anyone for it . . ."

"Right."

"I had the same problem." The blonde confirmed.

"I really did want to call you though." Addison added. "The weekend was so . . . so unexpected, but oh so welcomed and I felt like my head was going to explode, I couldn't understand what had happened and I don't for a second regret that it did, I just . . ."

"Was thrown by the whole thing?"

"Yeah. It threw me for a loop, it happened so fast."

"Me too." Izzie said. "So what happens next?"

"I'd like to see you again." Addison smiled shyly.

"I'd like that." Izzie agreed smiling.

"STEVENS."

"Oh crap." Izzie said shrinking into her seat.

"Stevens," Bailey said somewhat quieter as she approached the cafeteria table, "I thought you were with Grey today? I don't see her here, do you?"

"Miranda, it's my fault, really, I needed a good pair of hands quickly and Izzie was the only one not doing anything constructive." Izzie nearly spat out the sip of coffee she had in her mouth upon hearing Addison's loaded comment.

"Excuse me?" Bailey barked disbelievingly.

Addison winced, "What I meant was, Izzie wasn't occupied, and I couldn't find you, so I borrowed her quickly."

"Stevens?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't do that again without my say so first. Understand?"

"Understood." Izzie agreed.

"Ok, so what are you doing now?" Bailey asked.

"I'm having a break and waiting for Meredith to finish the surgery with Sloan." Izzie said.

Bailey eyed her suspiciously, "Hmmm, ok. Back to work as soon as you can. This is a Hospital, not a camping trip." The resident stated and turned and walked away.

"Don't I know it." Izzie muttered in a strop. Addison laughed at the young doctor. "What are you laughing at?" the blonde asked.

"You, you're cute when you're angry, besides, I know what you were thinking the moment she mentioned camping trip."

"Oh really? Enlighten me Dr Montgomery." Izzie challenged.

"We can't discuss that here Dr Stevens." Montgomery's professional façade stood firmly in place. "But we could later, say over dinner perhaps?"

Izzie's smile was enough to light a small country, "Yes!" She said a little too enthusiastically she realised and cleared her throat, "I mean, yes, that would be lovely." The attending giggled again, Izzie was so much fun, and this was only the beginning.

Izzie stood patiently as she knocked the solid white door before her. Flattening her windswept blonde locks turned straggles and straightening her white buttoned shirt. She was just inspecting a slight mark on the hem of her shirt when the door swung open before her. She looked up, her frown remaining and her shirt clasped between her fingers half way up her body, revealing her stomach. Addison held the door with one hand and leaned against the frame with the other, amused by the sight before her. "Need a hand with anything?" she offered. Izzie dropped the shirt from her hand and appraised Addison's attire of a black halter neck top and tight fitting, dark blue jeans.

"You look great." The blonde said through a smile, eliciting a slight blush from the redhead.

"Thanks, it's just something I threw on, you know . . . You look fantastic yourself." Addison said, looking at the curves of Izzie's jeans. The blonde grinned, baring her perfectly white teeth, her soft brown eyes twinkling with excitement. "Oh, sorry," Addison said as she took a step back, "Come on in." Izzie walked into the plush hotel room, consumed by its elegance.

"Wow, so this is camping in luxury." The blonde stated rather than asked.

Addison laughed, "I guess so."

The doctors were sitting on a sofa in a secluded corner of a Seattle wine bar. The lights were dim and the music was sultry, Addison was sat at one end of the oversized velvet sofa. Izzie had one leg tucked under her and was facing the redhead, one arm along the back of the sofa, her hand idly playing with the auburn hair, her other hand occupying a glass of red wine, which she would occasionally bring to her lips and take a sip of the dark red, fruity liquid. Addison laid her head back, one cheek against the velvet, allowing her to look at Izzie as they spoke. Their discussions ranged from a multitude of subjects from childhood to med-school, families and previous relationships. They spoke like they were old friends, at ease and comfortable in one another's company. Izzie leaned forward and kissed Addison. The redhead smiled through half lidded eyes, "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" the blonde asked.

"Not at all."

"Good." She said and leaned over to kiss the attending again. As she pulled away, Addison was adorning a familiar smile, one that she shared with Izzie and no one else.

"Would you like to take this somewhere more private?" the redhead asked.

Izzie smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

"To my luxury tent then." Addison said, cocking an eyebrow. She placed the empty wine glass on the table beside and stood, holding her hand out to the blonde. Izzie took the proffered hand and hauled herself up from the plush couch. Addison pulled the blonde into her body. "I need a good pair of hands quickly." She teased.

"I don't know if I can manage good, but maybe amazing." The blonde whispered, sending shivers down the redhead's spine.

"You better deliver on your promises Stevens."

"Always. Now take me to your lair." Addison, still holding onto Izzie's hand, rolled her eyes and pulled her in the direction of the door, half walking backwards, half sideways, unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful young doctor. Izzie followed her, her brown eyes appraising the fine form before her.

As soon as the elevator door closed, Izzie found herself the object of Addison's very physical desires. The blonde was backed up against the wall, the rail protruding into her back making her insanely uncomfortable but the pain barely registered as Addison's assault grew more hungry. She attacked Izzie's lips and neck with a renewed vigour, it had been a week since she last tasted the blonde and was desperate to do so once again, particularly as every waking moment and every dream since had consisted of very graphic visual images of the young blonde and her abilities. The ting of the elevator announcing it's arrival at another floor extinguished Addison's advances, Izzie couldn't ever recall seeing anybody go from animalistic to calm and collected so quickly, a quick hand through the hair, wipe of the mouth with the back of a hand and a tug at her top and Addison was Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery. Izzie stood both astonished and in awe at how deftly her lover transformed. She raised an eyebrow, 'that is very useful to know.' She thought to herself, playing out several steamy scenarios of herself and Addison in compromising positions at work. Addison caught the wistful look on the blonde's features as an elder couple boarded the elevator. The ride to Addison's floor seemed to take forever, once there, the couple never moved so fast, offering polite smiles to the other couple as they left the elevator. Addison fumbled with her key card, Izzie grabbed it from her trembling hands and coolly placed in the slot and opened the door, she stepped inside only to feel her hand being tugged at. The blonde spun round to meet Addison's lustrous stare and pushed the older woman back, the door clicking closed upon contact. "Bed, now." Was Addison's husky response before Izzie's lips devoured her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god Izzie, you are such a tease." Addison breathed with her head thrown back into the plush pillows of the hotel bed. The blonde hair continued to tickle Addison's stomach while her skilful tongue and her exceptionally talented fingers were busy elsewhere. Addison was on the brink, right on the edge, her arms spread across the bed grabbing at the sheets, holding on for dear life as Izzie brought her closer and closer, ever so slowly, teasing the older woman in every way possible and prolonging the anticipation and frustration. Izzie was a goddess, there was no doubt in Addison's mind and with that thought, the waves came crashing, cascading, the feeling of euphoria penetrating her body again and again. It was safe for her to say no one could ever match Izzie's prowess in bed, she was easily the best lover she had ever had. As she came around she could feel Izzie's soft fingers swirling patterns on her stomach, Addison opened her eyes to meet the blonde's intense stare, the brown eyes before her melting with tenderness.

"Hi." Said the intern.

"Hey." Addison croaked.

"Are you ok?" Izzie smiled warmly, her head propped on her hand.

"So much more than ok." Addison half rolled towards Izzie, latching onto her lips, tasting herself on the blonde, this fuelled Addison's fire as she pushed Izzie back into the pillows and lay on top of her. She began her oral attack on the blonde ending the kiss and began her journey down the blonde's lithe body.

In similar fashion, Addison had Izzie pinned to the bed at her mercy, pouring every single effort into pleasing the young blonde. Her long, million dollar fingers and talented tongue working in tandem pushing Izzie closer to heaven. Izzie was almost there, Addison felt the tension around her fingers and worked harder to release her lover. Izzie cried in ecstasy as she came, the euphoria consuming her, her eyes shut tight a mixture of exploding colours and Addison's face in her mind.

"You rock my world." Izzie sighed as Addison sidled up next to her.

"I aim to please." Addison said, gently kissing her lover.

They lay enveloped in one another until the day broke.

"You're early." Meredith observed as Izzie sat on a bench in the locker room. She had already changed into her baby blue scrubs and was reading a Gynaecology journal she had picked up in Addison's car. "And more to the point," the intern continued, "did you even come home last night?"

"If I said it was none of your business would you take any notice?"

The mousy haired intern pondered for a moment, "No." she shook her head smiling.

"Well, for the record, it is none of your business, and I'm not saying a word."

"You're being very mysterious, and it's creeping me out." Meredith said.

"Mere, please don't make a big deal out of this. I don't need it, not now."

"Ok Iz, I'm pleased that you've found yourself a 'hobby'." She said motioning quotation marks with her fingers. Izzie smiled, _'I guess you could call it a hobby'_, she thought. Meredith, now changed pulled Izzie's magazine up to see what she was reading. "Why are you reading that?" she said turning her nose up. The action made Izzie giggle, Meredith was not a fan of the Gynie squad or anything babies.

"I'm considering my options for my Residency."

"Huh, good idea, but babies and stuff?"

"I enjoy it." Izzie responded, "And besides, I think I'm actually good at it."

"Yeah, you are." Meredith confirmed.

"How would you know?"

"I know people who know people and people talk." She winked.

"You mean Derek and Addison? You'd make a terrible spy Mere." Izzie laughed.

"I probably would, but right now, I'm getting to scrub in on some amazing Plastic Surgeries."

"Yay for you." Izzie mustered all the sarcasm she could afford.

"Come on Iz, cash the cheque and you get in on the cool stuff."

"Ohmygod, the cheque!" Exclaimed the blonde.

"What do you mean 'ohmygod the cheque?' did you lose it? Did you forget about $8m?" Meredith said incredulously.

"I forgot, ohmygod, I forgot, how could I? I'm a terrible person."

"No, Izzie you're not." Meredith sat and put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. "It means you're ready, you've had other things in your life lately that have occupied you and gotten you out of a tough time. And whatever it is, whoever it is, has been really positive for you. You loved Denny, we all understand that and he will always be a part of you."

"All $8m. I felt awful after he died, like you wouldn't believe, I was carrying around so much guilt, I was selfish and because of that I ended his life. He was nice to me, paid me compliments and he was fun to be around and I loved spending time with him, but being completely honest, I don't know if I was in love with him and I felt guilty for that too."

"Izzie, it's ok, this is good, this is great that you are now talking openly about it. I think you've turned a corner and a very good corner at that."

"Are you thinking of taking a Psych Residency?" Izzie teased.

"Ha, not funny."

"Thanks Meredith, I needed this."

"You're welcome, you can talk to me you know."

"Nice try, when I'm ready for the other thing, I'll let you know." Izzie laughed. Just as Meredith was about to reply, George and Cristina entered the locker room.

"You're early." Cristina stated to the two interns.

Izzie found herself sat in the gallery once again, this time observing Dr Addison Montgomery who was performing an emergency c-section on a distressed baby with a congenital heart problem. The blonde watched the neonatal surgeon move with precision and an ease that only Addison could pull off. Occasionally the attending would look up into the gallery, drawing inspiration in a particularly gruelling moment. O'Malley worked beside her, offering implements as and when she requested them. Burke was on standby should Addison require surgical assistance on the young infant. The operation was a success, the baby's condition stabled once he had received treatment, any operation was not required at this moment in time. Addison sighed in relief, visible to Izzie in the gallery who smiled in response, taking the sign as a good one. Addison was the best.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Addison greeted Izzie at the nurses station.

"That was a great surgery." Izzie stated.

"I don't know about great, but it was made more bearable seeing you in the gallery." The attending said quietly. Izzie smiled at the effect she had on the redhead. "Do you have any plans after work?" Addison enquired.

"Actually, I do, but I won't be long. Let me treat you when I'm done."

"To what?" Addison was intrigued.

"It's a surprise." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

"You're a tease."

"And that's fast becoming your favourite phrase." Izzie smiled. "I'll pick you up at 8." And with that the intern was gone. Addison left mulling over a chart, unable to concentrate. Thoughts kept flooding back to the times she had spent with the blonde intern, how little time they had actually spent together but the huge impact it had on her life. The way Izzie made her feel young and free, completely relaxed and at ease with the world. It had seemed like a lifetime since the last time she had felt that. First she had concentrated on her career, becoming a doctor was all she ever wanted, and then she met Derek, and being a wife was as important. As the young couple became more successful in their fields, it was back to concentrating on her career again. It was then her marriage began to disintegrate, she fell into the arms of the charming Mark Sloan and Derek was gone. Addison made the decision to follow Derek, to try and save her marriage, she had wanted so desperately to have a family and the chance was dwindling. Especially when she had found out her husband had fallen in love with someone else. So when her divorce went through, it was of no great surprise, but a bitter disappointment, Addison was great at most things, but a marriage, it seemed not.

Since her first day at Seattle Grace Hospital, a young spritely intern had caught her eye. She was enthusiastic and talented, not to mention beautiful with model looks and an adorable smile. Addison had learnt to admire from afar, it would be her private little fantasy if or when she needed it. She would occasionally interact with Izzie, thinking she may be flirting with her, but no, Izzie was a friendly woman with a knack of connecting with people. And boy had they connected recently, on so many levels. Last night being the latest and most exhilarating encounter, whilst the camping trip was great, it was merely an appetiser to the feast that followed and Addison had a feeling it was not going to stop there. She mused a while longer, wondering what surprise Izzie had in store for her later on. She adorned her Izzie smile.

"Someone's got you in a tiz." A voice brought her dreaming to an abrupt end.

"Huh," she sounded, "Hi Derek. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I was just passing."

"Well carry on, there's nothing stopping you." Addison smiled through gritted teeth.

"Are you ok? You seem, happy."

"Yes Derek I'm fine and I think I'm allowed to be happy. Not that it's any of your business any more."

"Ouch." The Neuro surgeon feigned hurt. "Can't we be friends?"

"We can be civil, maybe friendship will come later." Addison said as she turned and walked away.

"You'd like to what?"

"I'd like to deposit a cheque for 8 million dollars."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes I'm for real, here, look." Izzie handed over the cheque to the banker. His eyes widened at the number of digits on the small piece of paper.

"Ok, I shall process this. I won't be a moment." At that moment a cell phone began to ring.

"Sorry." Izzie said as she reached into her purse for her phone. She glanced at the caller display before she answered. "Hey babe, couldn't wait?"

"_I don't know what to wear."_

"Good point. Casuals, wear some jeans and a top or something."

"_And here I thought we were going somewhere special."_

"We are, it's going to be amazing, just trust me."

"_Hmmmm."_

"Hey, do I, or do I not deliver on my promises?"

"_Oh you most certainly do deliver on your promises."_

"Yeah, you know this." Izzie smiled, remembering the previous night.

"_I'm still a little achy and sore you know."_

Izzie laughed, "Oh really?"

"_Yeah, oh hold on . . ."_

Izzie could hear Addison's muffled voice in the background talking to a male, she could not quite work out who it was or what they were saying, until she caught the tail end of the conversation from Addison.

"_Just let it go Derek, I meant what I said earlier. Grrr. Hey Iz, you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here, what was that all about?"

"_Derek's bugging me, I'll tell you about it later."_

"Are you ok Addie?"

"_Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I can't wait to see you."_

"Me too, I'm so excited. Be ready for 8 remember."

"_I will. I'll see you later babe."_

"Bye Addison." She smiled into her phone then shut it off. "Are we done?" she asked the banker.

"We are done, here's your receipt, you can get off to your hot date now." The blonde rolled her eyes at his comment, swiping the receipt from his hand and walked away.

"Where are we going?" Addison asked like a dizzy kid in a sweet shop.

"You'll find out. Calm down." Izzie said as she steered the car into the parking lot. As they turned a corner and all of a sudden Addison shrieked and her eyes went wide with wild excitement.

"We're here." Izzie laughed.

"You are the best Izzie Stevens." Addison squealed as she took in the scene before her.

To be continued . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Izzie looked into Addison's eyes, the bright lights and different colours before them reflected in her excited eyes. The redhead stood in awe, it was years since she had been anywhere like this. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape, the blonde thought it was adorable and leaned in to kiss the attending.

"Thank you so much Izzie."

"It was just a kiss." The blonde said dead pan.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Not the kiss blondie, this." She waved her hand at the furore before her. She slipped her hand into Izzie's and began to drag her towards the hive of activity.

Once at the entrance, Addison did not know which direction to go first. Izzie took the lead and directed her through the melee of people to the centre of the chaos.

"How about this?" The blonde asked upon stopping. Addison looked to the sky, a grin forming on her face.

"Haa! I love ferris wheels!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Two please." Izzie paid and dragged the bemused beauty onto the ride. The further they ascended, the more of Seattle they could see. Once at the top of the wheel, the Seattle skyline and surrounding areas was breathtaking. It was a clear night and the lights of the city twinkled against the black of the night sky. It was truly something to behold.

"It's so beautiful. This is so perfect." Addison sighed, squeezing Izzie's hand.

"Addison, I have to tell you something." Izzie said, her eyes downcast, not sure how her lover would take what she was about to say. Addison frowned, Izzie's body language was not a good sign.

"What is it Iz? You can tell me anything." The older woman reassured.

The blonde looked up, "Earlier, I was at the bank, depositing a cheque."

"Ok?" Addison asked, not sure where this was going.

"For 8 million dollars."

"Oh." Addison said taken aback. "Wow." She sighed.

"Yeah, wow. Denny left it to me and I hadn't cashed it yet because it would mean the whole thing, everything that happened was real. And I felt guilty and all kinds of weird and it's 8 million dollars." Izzie said.

"So why did you deposit it today?"

"Because I forgot about it."

"You forgot about $8m?"

"Yeah, yeah, I had all that from Meredith already." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Because of you."

"Because of me?"

"You made me move on, you gave me life again, all I can think of is you, all I can live and breath is you. I was ready to cash in the cheque, I'm ready to continue with surgery and I'm ready for more with you. If you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you." Addison threw her arms around Izzie and breathed in the scent of her hair. "I have to admit I was a little nervous about this being a comfort thing for, well for both of us I suppose."

"Do you ever get the feeling that some things were just meant to be and everything happens for a reason?"

"I do, I was cynical for a long while, but things happen that make you realise it will work out for the best in the end, whatever heartbreak you have to go through to get there."

"Amen to that." Izzie sighed. As the wheel came to a halt Addison's face dropped.

"Can we go again?" she whined. Izzie laughed and paid the teenager running the ride for another trip.

"This time, just you and me, no deep and meaningful conversation." Addison said as she snuggled closer to the blonde intern.

A few hotdogs, candyfloss and toffee apples later, the doctors found themselves at the coconut shy. "I'm going to win you one of those huge teddy bears." Addison boasted to Izzie.

"You're a bit sure of yourself." The blonde accused.

"Just watch." Said the redhead as she smashed a coconut from it's stand. The intern was flabbergasted.

"Where did you learn to throw like that?"

"I was the starting pitcher for my College baseball team."

"Man, you are good."

"I told you." Addison winked as she went in for another pitch, striking the coconut square in the middle. "The whole hand/eye co-ordination thing helps." She said referring to her profession. After killing off two more coconuts, Izzie chose a huge plush teddy bear which consumed her as the tender handed it over.

"What are you going to call it?" Addison asked.

"I want to call it Addie, but that could get confusing, so I'll call him Woody, after the woods on the camping trip."

"You're such a sap."

"And that was a poor pun hun." Izzie stuck out her tongue.

As Addison moved in for a sweet kiss her pager went off.

"Are you on call?"

"Only in an extreme emergency, it must be pretty big." The redhead sighed. "Can you run me to the hospital?"

"Yeah of course." Izzie said, disappointed that their fun night had come to an abrupt ending.

Izzie pulled up into an empty parking space and turned to face Addison.

"Do you want to come in? I don't know how long I'll be." Said the attending.

"I think I should just go home." Izzie suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Addison paused, "Iz, tonight was really great, I had such a fun time and thank you for sharing your thoughts and feelings with me. I'm just sorry it had to end this way." She smiled sincerely.

"It's been a lovely night, and you can't help being paged, it's one of the perils of the job."

"I'll make it up to you." The redhead said as she leaned in and gently kissed the blonde intern.

"Mmmmm, I'll make sure you do." Izzie replied.

"I'll call you later if it's not too late."

"Just call me, whatever time it is, I don't mind."

Addison cupped Izzie's cheek and ran her thumb over her smooth skin, "You're so incredibly sweet Isobel Stevens." She leaned in for another kiss. "I'll speak to you later." And with that the attending had left Izzie alone in the car.

In Seattle Grace Hospital, Dr Addison Montgomery was scrubbing in on another emergency c-section. The mother had been involved in a severe car accident following a seizure and consequently a blackout. Dr Derek Shepherd was beside her, prepping to operate on her brain to remove a tumour that had been the cause of the seizure.

"Did we interrupt a date?"

"Derek, what did I tell you earlier?"

"That we will be civil to each other."

"Exactly, that means no personal questions."

"I'm just interested, I still care." Addison looked at her husband incredulously at his last comment.

"Are you serious? After the way you humiliated me?"

"You're not an innocent party in this yourself Addison."

"Why are you using the present tense? It's past, in the past, gone, history. I feel nothing for you Derek. Right now, you are just a colleague." She said looking into the OR before her.

"You don't mean that. Who is he anyway? Is it Mark?"

"Are you jealous Derek, that I might be seeing someone and they are the one making me happy?" she challenged. He was silent for a moment. She raised her eyebrow, she knew she was high class and she knew how Derek had often seen her as the trophy wife, she was beautiful and successful, but that hadn't been enough for the Neuro surgeon. "Whatever this is Derek, you need to get over it. For the first time in my life I feel like I don't owe anyone anything, I don't have to make an effort, it's naturally comfortable and mutual and most of all, I don't have to pretend."

That visibly stung Derek, he said, "I'm glad you're finally happy then Addison."

"I am, very." She said as she finished up in the scrub room.

She looked at the clock, it was 2.30am, her phone was on the bed beside her, she had taken it to bed with her so she wouldn't miss the call she was waiting for.

"Hello?"

"_Hey sleepyhead."_ The voice on the other end said.

"Hi, how was it?"

"_Long, hard, tiring, but a success."_ Addison sighed.

"Good, it was worth breaking up our date then." Izzie smiled, lightening the mood.

"_Nothing's worth breaking up a date with you."_ Said the redhead.

"You're a smooth talker Addie."

"_Only with you."_

"Where are you now?"

"_I'm in the locker room, I'm just changing and then I'm going home to bed."_ She yawned.

"I wish I could join you."

"_You will be, in my dreams."_

"You're so corny."

"_It's your fault, you made me like this. Before you I was an ice queen."_ She joked.

"You were just protective of your feelings."

"_You're right, you make me feel like myself_." She smiled into the handset.

"Me too." Izzie stated simply, "But you know, I'm sleeping with someone else tonight."

"_You're what?"_

"My friend Woody here is keeping me company." She laughed.

"_Oh, Woody, I hope he's taking care of you."_

"Of course he is."

"_Hold on a moment." _Izzie could hear muffled voices again, she was unsure who it would be this time._ "I have to go, there's a complication with the patient. I'll see you in the morning."_

"Ok, missing you already."

"_Sleep well beautiful."_

"Bye Addie."

"Interns, how are we this morning? Don't answer that O'Malley it's a rhetorical question, I don't particularly care how you are, just that you are here and ready for work." Bailey said to the eager group of interns before her. "Dr Stevens, welcome back to the team, you will be with Dr Shepherd today."

Izzie frowned, she was hoping to be with Addison today but had half expected Sloan. Dr Shepherd was a complete surprise.

"You have something to say Dr Stevens?"

"Me? No, nothing, nothing to say." Izzie babbled.

"Good, get to work."

"So, you seem friendly with Addison, do you know who she's seeing?" Derek asked out of the blue whilst digging into an open skull.

"Excuse me?" Izzie wasn't sure that she had heard the Neuro surgeon correctly.

"Addison's seeing someone and she won't tell me who it is."

"Is it any of your business?" She blurted, "With all due respect Dr Shepherd."

"I am her ex husband."

"Dr Shepherd, I don't know who Dr Montgomery is seeing, if she is seeing anyone."

"You could have just said so in the first place Dr Stevens."

"Yes sir." She agreed.

"Ok, I'm closing up now." He said. He stretched the muscles in his shoulders and spotted a familiar redhead in the gallery. Izzie looked at Shepherd then turned to see what had held his attention. It was Dr Montgomery, leaning against the window frame in the observation gallery. "Ha, and she said she didn't feel anything any more." Derek muttered, unaware of his volume. Izzie smiled at the situation, Shepherd was so delusional, Addison had come to observe her in her first surgery in months, it meant the world to Izzie, and later, she would ensure Addison was aware of that. When Derek cast his eyes back down to the patient, Addison smiled at the blonde who was still gazing at her. Izzie smiled back, although her surgical mask covered it, Addison could see the smile in her eyes.

"You got your cool surgery at last."

"I did."

"Brain surgery is a pretty big thing."

"Yeah, it's ok, it's not for me though."

"No?"

"No. I'm thinking more along the lines of neonatal, gynaecology."

"For sure?"

"For sure. I like it."

"You're good at it."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know people who know people who know people, and people talk."

"That's a lot of people."

"Not really." The blonde smiled. "So what's up with you and Shepherd."

"What has he said?"

"He saw you in the gallery, thought you were there to see him."

Addison scoffed, "I think he's jealous that I'm seeing someone."

"He asked me who it was you were seeing. I told him I didn't know."

"He doesn't like that I'm happy when he couldn't make me happy."

"But he's in love with Meredith."

"He is, but I think it's a male pride thing. Imagine what'll he'll be like when he finds out you're my girlfriend." The redhead snorted.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Izzie asked innocently.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then, girlfriend, wanna come back to mine tonight?"

"Yeah, Woody's comfy and all, but he's not you."

"Glad to hear it."

"You know I meant to tell you that it meant a lot seeing you in the gallery."

"I was being a supportive girlfriend." Addison winked.

"And I totally appreciate that."

"I hate to break this to you, but I think it's time to get back to work."

"Nooooo." Izzie groaned as she turned her body further into Addison's.

"I would love to stay here too, but you have a date with my ex husband." Addison laughed.

"Then that would mean you have a date with my ex boyfriend." Izzie retorted.

"Touche." Addison said. "Right come on, up you get Stevens." She sat up on the bottom bunk, attempting to pull the stubborn blonde with her. "Iz." She warned.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." She said as she sat.

"Did you drive?"

"Yeah."

"Good, you can drive me home and we can have room service and a movie. I haven't slept in a proper bed since . . ." Addison trailed off and blushed at the thought. Izzie found it amusing and teased the attending.

"Since we made mad passionate love the other night." She breathed into the redhead's ear.

"Yes." Addison choked.

"I'll remind you of what it felt like later." Izzie promised.

"There's no way I am going to be able to concentrate at work this afternoon."

"I think you will, I've seen my Addie transform into Dr Montgomery in a flicker. You're a pro." Addison smiled at the term Izzie used to describe her.

"Shut up." She said slightly embarrassed. "Work, now." She ordered as she stood and made her way to the locked on call room door.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzie was curled up in Addison's arms her steady breath mingled with the redhead's and was the only sound in the still of the night. The moonlight sneaked through the curtains, casting a glowing streak across the tousled bed sheets. The shrill of a cell phone disturbed the silence, the redhead stirred. When the ringing didn't stop, she reached across the naked blonde and picked up the offending object.

"Hello?" she yawned into the handset.

"Izzie?" Said the voice on the other end. Addison's eyes went wide with realisation, she had picked up Izzie's phone from the nightstand.

"Izzie are you there?" the voice said again. Addison tried to wake the sleeping form beside her.

"Uh hum." Addison cleared her throat, "Hold on." She tried to disguise her voice. "Iz wake up." She hissed.

"Huh what?" Izzie said sleepily as she turned over.

"Phone, for you." Addison said as she handed it to her lover.

"Hello?"

"Izzie, is that you?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Meredith."

"Oh god Mere, what do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"Bailey's been trying to page you, there's been a major incident. Who are you with?"

"What? No one." Izzie tried to shake Meredith off the scent.

"Whatever, just get down here quickly, it's chaos."

"Sure, I'll be right there." Izzie said as she hung up the call. "Shit." She said looking at the ceiling with her arm over her forehead.

"What did she say?"

"Major incident, I need to get to the hospital."

"What else did she say?" Addison asked nervously.

"She wanted to know who I was with." Izzie smiled. "You answered my phone." The blonde laughed. "What if it was my mother?"

"Don't tease me." Addison sighed. "So, what's the incident?"

"I have no idea. I should get dressed." Izzie rolled over and planted a devouring kiss on her lover.

"Mmmm" she sighed as she pulled away. "I wish I could stay."

"Mmm, me too." Addison smiled sadly.

"We're not having much luck are we?" Izzie said as she rolled off the bed.

"At least we made it further this time." She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very true." The blonde added, pulling her jeans up her thighs and fastening the front. Addison was about to respond when a beeping interrupted her trail of thought.

"I guess they need me too." The attending said, reaching for her pager off the nightstand. She swung her legs round and planted them firmly on the floor, she walked around the bed and pulled Izzie towards her, kissing her softly and tenderly.

"Hey you ok?" Izzie asked when she pulled away.

"Yeah, I just don't know when I'll get to do that again." She turned and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

As they approached the pit people were dashing everywhere, patients lying in hallways and gangways, so many people had been hurt. There was blood everywhere, stricken faces, oxygen masks, gauze and bandages. Addison and Izzie were stood in their scrubs in the middle of the pit, not knowing where to start, the activity immense around them, like they were frozen in time.

"Stevens about time you could join us."

"What happened?" Addison asked.

"Some kid went on a stabbing spree in a nightclub."

"Did they catch the kid?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know Stevens, now would you like to explain why you didn't answer your page."

"My batteries died, I didn't realise."

"Ok, ok, go and make yourself useful. Anywhere is good." Bailey said to the intern, before turning her attention to Addison, "I need you over here, pregnant 18 year old female in her third trimester, took a knife to the stomach."

"What was she doing in a club?"

"You're asking what an 18 year old pregnant girl is doing in a club!?" Bailey asked incredulously.

"Point taken." Addison said as she pulled the curtain back and entered the cubicle.

* * *

After examining the patient Addison exited the cubicle, she found Bailey tending a patient with superficial wounds.

"I need to get my patient to surgery, can you spare an intern?"

"Sure, take Stevens."

"Thank you Miranda." Addison said and walked off to find the young intern. She asked around and was directed to a side room where the blonde was pronouncing a death. She turned to leave and met Addison's tender gaze.

"Are you ok?" The attending asked.

"Could be better." Izzie replied.

"I need you on a surgery." Addison said, motioning for Izzie to walk with her. "I have a pregnant 18 year old, she's been stabbed in the stomach and it's pierced the placenta, I need to get the baby out as soon as possible. Are you with me?"

"Yeah, sure, did you ask . . ."

Addison cut her off, "Bailey gave me you. Are you ok, you still seem a bit off."

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect my first patient to die on me." She pushed the button for the elevator. As they waited the doctors looked at each other, slight rings around the eyes from a very late night and a rude awakening. Small smiles tugging at their lips, like they were teenagers hanging out by their lockers. The ting of the elevator shook them out of their reverie.

* * *

Four hours later, the doctors exited the OR, pulling the bloodied overalls off and disposing of them in the surgical trash. In unison they reached for the scrub caps adorning their heads, dropping their hands to their sides. They found the nearest chairs, which so happened to be in the family waiting area and slumped down, completely drained of any energy.

"You were amazing." Addison sighed, unable to conjure up much energy.

"Thank you, you weren't bad yourself." The blonde managed a little chuckle.

"Seriously, I'm so proud of you Izzie, you did a great job, you saved two lives."

Izzie blushed, "Oh come on, you did most of the work, I just helped."

"I needed you and you delivered, you were everything I expected and more. You are a wonderful talent."

"Stop it Addie." Izzie found it difficult to take the compliments Addison was throwing at her.

"I'm serious, and I'm not being bias or showing preferential treatment. Thank you for what you did in there tonight."

"Thank you for teaching me."

"I need a word with you Isobel Stevens." The doctors who were slouched in the chairs, they threw their heads back and looked to see Meredith standing over them.

"Hi Mere." Izzie smiled.

"Izzie, a word, please? In private?" Meredith hissed, hands on her hips.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." Addison said as she stood. "Great surgery Stevens. See you later. Meredith." She acknowledged before walking towards the cafeteria.

"What is going on with you Izzie, you don't answer a million pages and I ring you and another woman answers the phone!" Meredith babbled on before sitting herself down next to Izzie who rolled her eyes at her friends.

"My batteries died." The blonde stated, rolling her eyes.

"And the woman?"

"Is none of your business, I told you I would talk to you about it when I was ready, newsflash Mere, I'm not ready."

"I'm your friend Izzie, I just want you to be happy, to be ok and to make sure you're not making a mistake."

"I am happy and I'm far from making a mistake. So I've been seeing a woman, it's no big deal Meredith."

"I know, I know it's not a big deal, I'm just a little . . . stunned is all."

"Are we good?" the blonde asked.

"Of course we are. I'm sorry, I really am."

Izzie leaned over and hugged her friend, "It's ok, it's ok." She reassured. She pulled away, "Has everything calmed down now?"

"Yeah, we should get a couple hours sleep before rounds." Meredith yawned.

"I'm just going to grab a drink and a quick bite. I'll see you later." Izzie said as she stood.

"I'm really pleased she makes you happy. You deserve it." Meredith said before the blonde turned to walk away.

* * *

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Addison smiled, feeding a piece of muffin into her mouth. Izzie sat beside her. "I bought you a juice and a muffin, thought you might need it."

"That is a wonderful girlfriend gesture to make." She smiled in return.

"I am a wonderful girlfriend." Addison flirted.

"I can't disagree with that." Izzie beamed. "I'm going to have to get some sleep before rounds." She sighed.

"Yeah, I'm on early too, we should start heading to an on call room." The attending suggested. "Bring that with you." The two surgeons stood in the derelict cafeteria and started wearily towards the exit.

"Addison." The redhead turned around at the sound of her name.

"Yes Derek?"

"I heard about your surgery, congratulations. You too Izzie."

"Thanks." The doctors called out in unison.

"Where are you going?" he asked, nosy as ever, Addison thought.

"To get some sleep." Addison said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, actually, I might join you if you don't mind." He started towards the couple, whose eyes instantaneously went wide.

"Meredith was looking for you." Izzie blurted without much thought.

"She was?"

"Yeah, OR family room was where I saw her last."

"Ok, thanks. I'll catch you guys later."

"You're welcome." Izzie said, a fake grin fixed in place. She and Addison visibly relaxed when Derek had left in his quest to find Meredith.

"Quick thinking there."

"It just came out, I had no control over it." Izzie admitted laughing.

"Either way, take me to bed Dr Stevens." Addison requested dramatically.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

"Ok, we're all running a little low on gas today, and I appreciate the long day we all had yesterday, but this is what it's all about, so we get on with it." Bailey stated, like a general to his troops. "There's a lot of mopping up to do today, so to speak. O'Malley, with Shepherd, Grey and Yang with Burke, Stevens with Montgomery and Karev you're with Sloan. Now, time for rounds." The ritual was always the same monotonous routine, similar words, same old Bailey, same wards, same rooms, just different patients with various problems. It wouldn't be too long before the interns became residents. And Izzie was itching for that day to arrive. The day when she would no longer have to answer to Miranda Bailey, the day she could work in her chosen field with a particular tantalising redhead who could raise her pulse with a simple glance. She cast her mind back half an hour when she woke to Addison watching her sleep, memorising the contours of Izzie's face, imagining the images flashing through the blonde's dreaming mind as she smiled and frowned in her slumber. Addison had told her she would quite happily watch her all day and teased that Izzie was the best hobby that anyone could have. And she promised that one day, or one night, they would have a completely uninterrupted date. This was another reason why Izzie could not wait until she was a resident.

* * *

"Hi how are you today?" Addison asked as she breezed into the hospital room picking up the chart at the end of the bed. She glanced at it briefly through her glasses before handing it to her intern. She looked up at the patient and smiled.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Good, Dr Stevens will explain what we are going to do."

"Hello Miss Dearn." Izzie greeted, "Because of your diabetes and possible minor complications, we will monitor you closely. We will keep an eye on your blood pressure and blood sugar levels. You've been having your contractions for about 3 hours now?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Ok, on a scale of one to ten, how's the pain?"

"11."

Izzie smiled, "I see you've opted not to receive any pain relief."

"Yes, I want this to be as natural a birth as possible."

"Then we will do everything in our power to ensure that Miss Dearn." Izzie said.

"Thank you Dr Stevens and Dr Montgomery."

"You're welcome."

"Do you have any other concerns or questions?" Addison asked.

"You know my friend Heather?"

"The girl who was in here earlier?"

"Yes, well, she'd hate me for telling you this but, she thinks you're hot Dr Montgomery."

Addison blushed at the comment, Izzie was studying the chart before her, pretending not to hear but intrigued as to what Addison's response would be.

"That's very flattering, thank you."

"Do you think she could ask you for a date?"

"A date?" Addison asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, oh no, are you?"

"I'm with someone."

"Then he's a very lucky guy."

"No not he, she and I'm the lucky one." Addison concluded. "Dr Stevens?"

"Yes, Dr Montgomery?"

"Walk this way." The attending said as she left the room.

"What was all that about?" Izzie asked.

"Hey I can't help it if people find me attractive." Addison smirked.

"Hmmm, well, I may just have to mark my territory." The blonde joked.

"You've done that already, but I don't mind a repeat performance."

"Chance would be a fine thing." Izzie said petulantly. Addison laughed and leaned in to the intern.

"Supply cupboard, 20 minutes." Addison breathed, a mischievous grin covering her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Izzie Stevens entered the supply closet in a hurry for fear she was late. She was concerned for the punishment she would reap from her attending. As she closed and locked the door behind her in the dark she felt a fierce force pinning her to the door, a pair of hands holding her blonde head in place as a pair of lips sought out her own. Addison slipped her tongue into Izzie's warm mouth, tasting the coffee she had managed to consume moments earlier. She swirled her tongue around the blonde's orifice, massaging her tongue in an instant connection. The blonde lightly nudged Addison backwards until her back met a cool plaster clad wall, away from the door and away from potential eavesdroppers. Izzie broke away for a moment seeing the blazing fire in the redhead's eyes, and swiftly appraised her lover. Addison had changed into a spare pair of clothes she usually kept in her locker, today it was a black shirt dress with black and white belt, the dress buttoned dangerously low. Izzie licked her lips. Addison grabbed the front of Izzie's scrubs into her fist and yanked her forward, their lips millimetres apart. "Why look when you can touch." The redhead hissed before latching her lips back onto the intern's.

White coats were shed in a hurry, Addison pulled Izzie's scrub top up over head, only to growl in frustration when she met another obstruction to the blonde's luscious breasts. Izzie whipped the top up over her head and smiled at her lover's dirty gaze. She lurched forward again, kissing Addison with vigour and passion, her hand reaching down and up and under the hem of the attending's dress. The red head hooked her leg around Izzie, drawing the blonde closer and allowing her greater access. Izzie's hand moved further up Addison's thigh, snapping the top of her stockings as she reached it. The attending giggled into Izzie's mouth, the blonde smiling at the response. She took the distraction as an opportunity to pounce and launched her fingers into the damp panties and niftily into Addison who subsequently moaned at the sudden contact. The blonde started a steady rhythm with her fingers, Addison's breathing becoming more erratic with every stroke of Izzie's thumb against her clit. The intern could feel Addison's muscles contracting around her fingers, she knew her lover was close, she continued the motion until Addison exploded and all but collapsed in the blonde's arms. Izzie soothed the attending alternating between rubbing her back and stroking her auburn hair, all the while whispering sweet loving words.

* * *

Addison entered the patient's room, closely followed by Izzie, a healthy glow adorning the redhead's features. She pulled out her glasses and perched them on her nose whilst collecting the chart for Miss Dearn.

"Ok, Miss Dearn, it looks like we're well under way here. Can we get you anything to make you more comfortable?"

"No, thank you, I'll be ok."

Izzie was wary of the woman sitting next to the bed, she was watching Addison intently, hanging on to her every word. She was fairly plain looking with mousy brown hair, she wore a zip up hoodie with a pair of jeans and sneakers. She hadn't noticed Izzie standing behind Montgomery until the attending addressed the intern.

"Dr Stevens," she said turning, "I'm going to get scrubbed up and you are going to deliver a baby." The intern smiled at the patient and nodded an acknowledgement before turning and walking out of the room with her attending.

"I think that girl has a thing for you." Addison said when they were out of earshot.

"What? No, she was totally checking you out the whole time."

"Until she noticed you." Addison said, a pang of jealousy in her tone.

"She must think all her Christmases have come at once then." Izzie grinned, "We are a spectacularly looking couple." She teased.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Vain much?"

"You're asking a former underwear model?"

"Aw, I know you're not that bad."

"And you know all the right things to say." They reached Addison's intended destination. "Do you need assistance changing Dr Montgomery?" Izzie smirked.

Addison quirked an eyebrow, "That would not be appropriate at this moment in time Dr Stevens. Now go check on your patient, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Izzie re-entered Miss Dearn's room.

"Dr Stevens?" the girl Heather asked.

"Yes?"

"Emma's looking a bit pale, is that normal?"

"The pain might be causing that, the nurse will take her blood pressure again, just to be sure."

"Thanks. We're not a couple you know." She added quickly.

"Ok." Was all Izzie could say, what would she say to that?

"Emma's boyfriend is in the military, he's in Afghanistan, so you have to make sure they are both ok."

"Myself and Dr Montgomery will do our best to ensure that." The blonde stated.

"I knew you would."

"Miss Dearn, how are you feeling?"

"Like I wanna squeeze a water melon through a pin hole."

Izzie raised her eyebrows, "Ok, let's see how dilated you are."

Addison walked into the room, tying her scrub cap at the back. She walked over to Izzie, peering over the intern's shoulder.

"10 centimetres, we're ready to go."

* * *

After an hour of intense labour and a stubborn baby not wanting to budge, a healthy little boy was born. Izzie cradled the small baby in her arms, cooing at the infant, a huge smile reaching from ear to ear. Addison watched the whole exchange adoringly, her eyes strictly trained on Izzie and her natural ease with the child. The intern walked over to the new mother and gently placed her son in her arms.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Izzie beamed. "We will leave you with your son and check on you both later. The nurse is around if you need anything." She met Addison at the door.

"Lunch?" the redhead asked as the moved from the room.

"Definitely, I haven't had anything since that muffin." Addison laughed. "You have such a dirty mind Montgomery." Izzie said punching the elevator button.

* * *

Addison was waiting patiently at a table, reading a doctor's journal while Izzie was caught in a conversation with George. She flipped the page and began to read the next article.

"Hi." She heard a voice beside her, breaking her silence. Addison looked up over the journal and over her glasses to see Heather.

"Is Emma and the baby ok?" wondering what the woman was doing sat beside her.

"Yeah they're fine, I was just grabbing a bite and saw you sat here alone." She said.

"I'm waiting for someone." Addison stated with a frown.

"Oh well maybe I could keep you company until they arrive."

At that moment Izzie swooped in and sat the other side of Addison, oblivious to their intruder. "Sorry about that, George caught me." She looked up. "Oh hi." She said to the woman sitting beside her girlfriend. The three sat in silence until Izzie grew frustrated. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"No, I'm good thanks." She answered.

Izzie turned to Addison and gave her a look. Addison gave Izzie a return glare.

"So it was really cool what you did for Emma, thanks."

Addison turned and smiled, "We did our job."

"She was worried, you made her feel better. It was more than a job to her."

"Well, that's great." Izzie said sarcastically. "Heather? It is Heather isn't it?" the girl nodded. "Right, we actually have some work to discuss, so, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh of course, sure." She got up to leave. "Bye Dr Montgomery, Dr Stevens."

"Bye." The doctors sang in unison.

"You need to stop being so friendly." Izzie accused.

"I have a kind face, it's hardly my fault."

"We don't have enough time together as it is."

"She just sat down, what could I do?" Addison asked. Izzie sighed. "You're so jealous." Addison smiled.

"Am not."

"You so are!"

"Whatever." Izzie huffed, stuffing her mouth with sandwich.

"Let me remind you exactly who had me practically screaming in the supply closet."

"Haa, that would be me."

"Exactly."

* * *

The lights were dim, Izzie was sat with Meredith at the bar.

"I'm ready, I'm desperate to talk to somebody about this and I'm ready."

"You are?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, but do not be mad, do not judge and don't you dare tell anyone." Izzie ordered.

"You're sounding like Bailey, but yeah, of course." She promised.

"Ok. You know I've had the best time, I am happier than I can ever remember and it's still early, but everything about this feels right. And now that I'm with her, I can't ever imagine being without her."

"Wow, I didn't realise how strongly you felt."

"Yeah." Izzie sighed, a wistful smile on her face.

"So, who is it?"

"It's Addison."

"Huh. Addison, as in Addison Montgomery, as in my boyfriend's ex-wife Addison?"

"The one and only. And she really is, truly. Are you mad?"

"Mad? No, not mad, I'm just processing this new information. I mean, since you told me it was a woman, I've been processing that, and this is new, I need to think." Meredith rambled. "But I'm ok, I mean, when did this happen?"

"The camping trip."

"The camping trip." Meredith repeated. "Of course. Camping. Oh camping, truth or dare, you said you would kiss her and then she did actually kiss you but you said it was just dare."

"It kind of was and then it really wasn't." Izzie sighed.

"Hmm." Meredith thought for a moment.

"What is it?"

"I'm still processing, I mean, the timeline, you worked together a lot, you went through shit at the same time, you were lonely and sad at the same time and we invite you both on a couples camping trip." She smiled as if a light bulb pinged in her head. "I can see how that would happen."

"I guess so." Izzie agreed.

"But tell me one thing, you like women, I get that, that's cool, do you find me attractive?"

"Oh god Mere, that is such a cliché and no, I'm not attracted to you."

"Why not?"

"You're like a sister to me, that's why!" Izzie said. "Is Derek joining you tonight." The blonde changed the subject, knowing Addison was due to show any minute.

"No, I'm meeting him at the trailer in about half an hour. And don't worry, I won't tell him." Meredith reassured.

"Where are the others?"

"They went home, it's been a wild couple of days, actually I'm surprised you're here."

"I'm meeting Addie."

"Oh well, now I'm not." Meredith smiled. "And speak of the devil."

"Don't let on that you know." Izzie panicked.

"Iz, don't worry, you set the pace."

"Thanks Mere."

"You're welcome."

Addison was stood at the other end of the bar. She ordered a drink and sat on the bar stool, striking up a conversation with Joe.

"She's so beautiful." Izzie sighed.

"I get it," Meredith said, "I can see you're happy and I have to say Izzie, you're both doing a great job at hiding it."

"She's a pro." Izzie smiled.

"Who's that standing next to her?"

"What?" Izzie looked and strained her eyes. "Ohmygod, I don't believe it, the freaking little bitch."

"Not a friend then?" Meredith asked.

"No she freaking well is not. She's a friend of a patient, she wanted to ask Addie out on a date. She must have followed her here."

Addison looked at Izzie with pleading eyes from across the bar, whilst Meredith was looking at Heather.

"Mere, I'm going in." Izzie laughed at the absurdity.

"Ok, I had better leave. I'm pleased you decided to share with me Iz."

"I was always going to."

"I know. Thank you." Meredith hugged her friend before leaving her alone at the bar.

* * *

Izzie decided to watch the exchange across the bar for a moment before standing up, picking up her purse and slowly strolling over.

"You know if you fancy it, we could move on to somewhere else."

"That's not a good idea."

"Ok, well how about we have a few more drinks and see how we feel."

Addison was willing Izzie to arrive sooner. No sooner had she made her silent wish she felt a warm pair of familiar lips touch hers, Izzie's tongue forcing entry into her mouth. She smiled into the kiss the common battle of tongues satisfying her hunger for the young blonde. As Izzie pulled away, Addison's eyes remained closed as if she was dreaming the encounter, the whole world around her shut off until she heard her favourite lust filled voice wash over her ears.

"Hey baby."

Addison slowly released her eyelids looking into the soft brown of Izzie's eyes. "Hey, I missed you."

Izzie turned to the young woman beside them. "Oh, hey, I didn't see you there." She smirked.

"Heather, you remember Iz- I mean Dr Stevens."

"Sure, hi." She squeaked.

"Can I get you a drink, you seem a little thirsty."

"Arh, no, I'm good, I had better go." And with that she was gone.

"My doctor in shining . . . oh that cliché's not going to work." Addison laughed. "Thank you for saving me, she was driving me insane."

"It was your kind face and natural hotness right?"

"Shut up Stevens." Addison said as Izzie took a stall next to her girlfriend.

"I can't, Meredith knows."

"She what?" Addison spluttered after she had taken a swig from her bottle.

"It's ok, she's ok, she's cool and she is not going to tell anyone, not even Derek. She knows what this means to me Addie, we can trust her."

Addison was a little sceptical, but she trusted Izzie's judgement. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Izzie affirmed.

"Ok then. But may I remind you of that little public display of affection?"

Izzie glanced around the room, "I don't really recognise any one in here tonight and it's fairly quiet. Are you worried people will find out?"

"I don't think worried is the right word, I'm happy with you, I just don't want anything petty to spoil it. Besides, all this sneaking around is so much fun. But as soon as we both are ready, we'll tell people, whatever will be, will be." Addison concluded.

"You're right." Izzie smiled. "Joe," she called, "Can we get the cheque and can you keep a secret?" Joe smiled and nodded his allegiance.

"Where are we going?" the attending asked.

"Back to my place."

"Yours?"

"Yeah, Meredith's at the trailer tonight and George is off with Callie somewhere, we have the place to ourselves."

"I wondered when I would get to see your room." Addison smiled.

"Wonder no longer." Izzie winked as she picked up Addison's hand and kissed it.

"Take me home then Iz." As the words left Addison's mouth, Izzie's phone rang.

"What now?" She pulled it out of her purse, "Hello?"

_"I spoke on the phone with Addison after she just had sex with you?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Nice place." Addison said as she walked through the hallway, looking at her new surroundings.

"Not as glamorous as your hotel."

"More homely than my hotel." The redhead sighed.

"Have you thought about getting a place of your own?" Izzie asked.

"I wasn't planning on sticking around." Addison said. Izzie's eyes went wide at the attending's words. Addison witnessed the blonde's reaction and had to act quickly. She rushed over to her, cupping the blonde's face in her hands, speaking before tears threatened to spill from Izzie's eyes, "No, no, no" she whispered, "before. I didn't have anything to stay for before, but now I do. I really, really do." She smiled. "Ok?"

"Ok." Izzie smiled with embarrassment. Addison pulled her into a tight hug, the blonde holding on for life, fearing if she let go, Addison would go to.

"I am not going anywhere." The redhead reassured her.

"Good, because I need you."

"You do?"

"Uh huh, you've kinda grown on me." Izzie giggled. Addison joined in, she was happy. "What say we head upstairs and have some of that sleep they're all raving about?"

"I say that is a fabulous idea." Addison agreed.

* * *

"This is perfect." Addison said laying back against Izzie.

"I thought it might be a good idea to relax." The blonde said into the redhead's ear.

"I love taking baths, and now I love them more." The attending smiled, "You feel good all wet and naked." Izzie's breasts were like cushions against her back. The blonde slid her hands over Addison's torso, causing goose bumps to follow in their wake. "Arh, you're driving me crazy Izzie."

"I could drive you to despair if you're good." Izzie breathed.

"You already did that today."

"Who says a repeat performance is out of the question?"

"I think it's your turn."

"I think there is far too much talking and not enough action." The blonde hissed into Addison's ear carelessly slipping two fingers into the attending. Addison moaned, she loved the way Izzie touched her, whether it was a feather light gesture of appreciation or full blown penetration, her fingers were magic, her touch warming and electrifying. The blonde made her feel so alive. Izzie's touch was at this moment causing Addison to splash around in the water, her feet unable to maintain contact with the base of the tub, slipping whenever she placed them. The blonde had positioned herself in such a way that her clit would rub against Addison's back, the redhead feeling the friction of Izzie moved a hand around her back, although the angle was slightly tight, she managed to glide inside Izzie. They naturally fell into their rhythm, one in which they had become so very accustomed in recent times, knowing how to please one another, how the other feels. They were lost in one mind, one body, one soul, connected with each other like no other before. They came together, calling the other's name in pure, unadulterated bliss. Addison turned her head and met Izzie's lips in a searing, breathtaking kiss,

"Hey Izzie, ohmygod, my eyes."

The two women shot apart and looked at the door which was wide open, George standing in the middle of the frame, his arm flung over his head covering his eyes.

"Izzie what are you doing?"

"GET OUT GEORGE." Izzie yelled, her arms around Addison trying to cover her modesty.

"Hello Dr Montgomery." George said out of courtesy.

"GEORGE!"

"I'm going, I'm going." He turned and walked into the doorframe, rebounding off it and back into the door, before finding a path out and closing the door behind him.

"Ohmygod, Addie, I am so sorry."

"That's another date interrupted." Addison said dryly. "I thought you said no one was home."

"They weren't supposed to be. If it's any consolation, George will be more mortified than anyone about this."

"George O'Malley has seen me naked." Addison mused aloud.

"Are you mad?" Izzie was scared of Addison's reaction.

"Not mad, just a little embarrassed."

"I think the bubbles may have covered most of you." Izzie reassured.

"You know when I said 'whatever will be, will be?'"

"Yeah."

"I take that back." She laughed.

"I better go and do damage control." Izzie said before kissing Addison's shoulder.

"Ok, good luck." Addison said as she scooted forward, allowing her lover to exit the bath. Izzie climbed out of the bath, wrapped a big white towelling dressing gown around her and headed out of the room. Addison lay back in the tub and sighed.

* * *

Addison could here voices in the kitchen as she descended the stairs wearing a pair of Izzie's pyjamas. She entered the kitchen quietly and padded her bare feet across the tiled floor to where Izzie was sitting.

"Hey." Izzie smiled up at her.

"Hey." Addison returned with a smile, "Hi O'Malley."

"Hello Dr Montgomery." He could not look the attending in the eye after he had seen more than he anticipated he ever would of the redhead. "I didn't see much." He added.

"That's good to know." Addison smiled, taking a seat next to her lover. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've talked." Izzie grinned.

"I'm sorry Dr Montgomery." George said, "I thought Izzie was alone."

"Do you frequently walk in on Izzie in the bath?" Addison enquired.

"No, no, it's a hiding place, we sit in the bathroom when we need to think or get away."

"Oh, I see."

"I won't tell anyone Dr Montgomery, you have my word. Not even Callie, she would cut my balls off anyway if I told her I was in the bathroom with two naked women in the bath." George mumbled.

"She's not coming over tonight is she?" Izzie asked her best friend.

"No, she arh, we had a discussion."

"Oh, well I think we are going to head up, we need some proper sleep." Izzie said.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." George said. The doctors rose from the table.

"Night George."

"Goodnight O'Malley." They said as they left the intern to ponder.

* * *

Addison lay on her back, hands behind her head, looking at the ceiling, waiting for Izzie who was preparing herself for bed. She was in Izzie's bed. She smiled at the thought. Izzie's bed. They had spent time together in Addison's bed, but it wasn't really Addison's bed, it belonged to the hotel and other people had slept in that bed. She shuddered at the thought. She felt the bed dip on one side and a beautiful blonde wrapped herself around her, giving her a sweet kiss before nestling her head on Addison's shoulder, she sighed contentedly and placed her hand on Addison's stomach.

"I'm going apartment hunting on my next day off." Addison announced.

"For sure?" Izzie raised her head and looked at the older woman with excitement.

"Really." Addison said, "I think I've found a small reason or two to stick around for a bit." She smiled.

"Good." Izzie said, placing her head back to it's resting place. "I'm so tired."

"It's been a very eventful few days."

"However short our dates or encounters have been." Izzie laughed. Addison brought an arm down and rubbed Izzie's back.

"We are here now, hopefully uninterrupted."

"You have to admit, some of it has been amusing." Izzie wondered aloud.

"Yeah I suppose it has." Addison agreed.

"Mmmmm," Izzie sighed, "I could stay here forever."

Addison smiled and closed her eyes, the warmth of Izzie's body against her feeling like a warm, safe cocoon in the blonde's bed. She listened as Izzie's breathing grew heavier and steadier, the hypnotism sending Addison into her own peaceful slumber.

* * *

It was lunch time, the morning was fairly routine, patients, surgeries, the usual. Izzie and George were sat with Meredith and Derek, idly chatting about this and that until Derek changed the subject.

"Have you noticed anything different about Addison lately?" he put to the group, sucking on straw in a drink looking wistfully into the sky as if it were the oracle. Each one sat with a different expression, Izzie was flustered, knowing she was the cause of Addison's change, Meredith looked guilty, because she knew why only had promised not to tell McDreamy what she knew and George's eyes were darting all over the place, guilt, embarrassment and everything in between plastered across his face. Izzie kicked him under the table, this would divert his attention to the pain and prevent him from giving anything away, she hoped.

"No, she seems fine to me."

"Totally normal."

"Same old Addison." The three answered in harmony.

"But you know she's seeing someone right?"

"No, really?"

"I wasn't sure."

"I thought there was a bit of gossip." They all answered at once again.

"Hmmmm."

"Derek, why are you bothered?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not bothered, just curious sweetheart." He crawled. Meredith frowned.

"Don't go smooth on me, just because you're McDreamy doesn't mean you get away with things." She warned.

"Hi guys." Addison said as she sat at the table.

"You don't normally sit with us." Derek stated.

"Neither do you." Meredith snorted. The other doctors laughed at the intern's comment about her boyfriend.

"Anything interesting going on?"

"Derek's trying to figure out who you are seeing."

"Still? Give up Derek." Addison sighed.

"Addison will tell us when she's ready." Izzie stated.

"Thank you Stevens. At least someone has respect for my privacy." Addison directed the last part at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Since when did you two become bosom buddies?" Izzie and Addison looked at one another, simultaneously George sprayed his drink across the table upon hearing Shepherd's comment.

"GEORGE!" Meredith and Izzie yelled, standing up and brushing themselves down.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." George said.

"Get it in the wrong hole O'Malley?" Derek said. This made George stumble as he was standing, he doubled over the table sending food and more drink everywhere.

"GEORGE!" The four doctors yelled at his clumsiness.

"I can't take this any more." George muttered as he fled the cafeteria.

"Strange boy." Derek stated, as the three women exchanged very knowing looks.


	7. Chapter 7

Addison pulled the car into a bay in the parking lot at Seattle Grace Hospital and turned the key in the ignition, the engine grinding to a halt. Izzie grabbed her bag from behind the attending's seat and caught a glimpse at her as she did so.

"You look a little pale Addie."

"Oh I'm ok, these late nights are catching up with me." She yawned. "See?" she smiled. Izzie gave her a peck on the lips and a sweet smile.

"I'll see you inside." She said.

"Yeah, I'll give it a couple of minutes then follow you in." Addison said, still careful of prying eyes. Izzie opened the car door and vacated the seat. She leaned in and said, "Bye." Before closing the door and turning toward the hospital entrance. Addison momentarily rested her head on the steering wheel before her, praying the pounding in her head would stop before she began work.

* * *

In the locker room, the interns were chatting and bantering about as usual. Each as loud as the other. There was a good feeling about the place lately, everyone was happy and it showed. It wouldn't be long until they were all residents, what they had worked so hard for over the past several years. They were doctors for sure and coming that far was a great fete, but being intern's was less than desired. The sooner they were residents, the sooner they would have their own interns to interrogate and pick on. Izzie wasn't sure how she would react being a resident, but at the same time preferred not to think about it until the time actually came. It would take further hard work and commitment, something the feisty blonde doctor never shied away from. Her thoughts drifted to Addison, wondering how she handled being a resident, was she like Bailey? Izzie immediately scoffed at her own thought, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of comparing the deliciously composed and beautiful Addison Montgomery to the fierce dictator that was Miranda Bailey.

The past month or so had completely turned Izzie's world on its axle. It had changed completely, from going in a nothing or nowhere direction with only her career just being saved, to bliss, for want of a better word. She could not describe the elation she felt in coherent sentences. Addison was quickly becoming her world, her career was way beyond saved and was picking up at a rapid pace, she had chosen the residency she would apply for and was beginning to picture a bright future with the auburn attending. There were a few minor complications in the way, but Addison was right, whatever will be, will be and this felt so right it was destiny.

It had started with Meredith begging for Izzie to come along on the camping trip, the blonde reluctantly accepting, citing her reason as it being her duty as a friend. When she had found out boyfriends and girlfriends were part of the bargain, it was simply too late to back out, she had given her word. She had felt nervous anticipation, wondering how she would cope being the only single in a group of couples, particularly with the thought of Denny playing on her mind. When she saw the radiant red hair, brilliant blue eyes and scintillating smile, she knew she was done for. She had flirted with the idea of Addison being more than a colleague to her on more than one occasion, but at the time, she was married. As the two buddied up on the extraordinary outing they called a camping trip, they naturally grew closer, striking up a kinship and sharing memorable moments. It had been a whirlwind ever since, the most incredible sex anyone could ever imagine, heart melting sweet kisses and not to mention the numerous frustrating interruptions upon private moments. They had managed to share enough time together to warrant developments in their relationship, it was difficult these days for one to be without the other. However, at work, minus the odd supply closet or on call room moment, they were a picture of professionalism. Working together had the potential to be awkward, but it wasn't, it was like any other intern working alongside an attending. They made an amazing team, Addison was already one of the best neonatal surgeon's in the country, and her fledgling was displaying signs of having the potential to match her partner's status. They had a shared admiration at work and a very healthy mutual appreciation society outside of the walls of Seattle Grace.

The next challenge for Izzie would be telling the remainder of her friends about her relationship. Once they knew, it would be common hospital knowledge and so it was upon Addison to tell her boss, her ex husband and her former lover before Izzie could say another word.

"Stevens with Montgomery." Was all she heard throughout the entirety of Bailey's tirade.

* * *

"So, guess what I heard today?" Cristina boasted at the lunch table.

"What did you hear today?" George said in a sing songy voice.

"I said guess Bambi." Cristina threw back.

"It could be anything in the world, how are we going to guess?" Meredith said.

"Ok, ok," Yang gave in, "I heard Izzie got to perform an emergency c-section on a an at risk patient."

"Really? How?" Meredith was suspicious, hoping Addison hadn't fallen into the trap of giving her lover preferential treatment.

"Montgomery was sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, she couldn't perform, heaving everywhere I heard."

"What you hear is often grossly exaggerated." George offered.

"Ok, so she was a little bit sick in a little secluded area."

"That's better." George smiled.

"I hope she's ok." Meredith pondered.

"You do? Are you sure? Because you kinda hate Montgomery." Cristina reminded her. "Unless of course the bikini incident turned you because McHot was certainly out to play that day." She smirked.

"No, stop it." George said covering his ears, "I'm not hearing this."

"Besides," Cristina said ignoring George, "she's probably got what Alex has, he's been puking his guts up for days now."

"Nice, real nice Cristina." Meredith snarled.

"You're a doctor, deal with it Mer."

Meredith rolled her eyes and spotted Izzie walking towards them with a tray of food.

"Hey Iz, we heard what happened, is Addison ok?"

"I don't know, I think so."

"You think so?" George asked, "Hadn't you better go and find out?"

"Why would she do that?" Cristina asked frowning.

"Yeah George, what business is it of mine?" Izzie glared at her best friend.

"None?"

"How was the surgery?" Meredith asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"I was shitting myself guys, it was weird being there on my own without an attending."

"You did it though right? Everything was ok?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah, it was incredible, I can't believe I did it all by myself." Izzie exclaimed.

"Guys, I have to go, I have a surgery scheduled." Cristina said, quickly standing, gathering her belongings and leaving the other interns to chat.

"Oh thank god, I'm so worried about Addison, she practically ran out of the OR and I haven't seen her since."

"Cristina thinks she may have what Alex has got, that virus, flu thing."

"Yeah maybe, she did look pale this morning." The blonde thought aloud. "I wish she was here so I could tell her about the surgery."

* * *

Izzie was on the prowl. She had walked the halls of the hospital, peering into rooms along the way for nearly half an hour. She came to an on call room and gently opened the door. She was immediately consumed by darkness, the blinds were shut and lights off, she saw a lowly figure laying on one of the beds, she slowly and quietly walked up to the bed, recognising Addison's form as she approached.

"Addie." She whispered. After receiving no response she sat down on the bunk next to her girlfriend and stroked the auburn hair from her forehead. "Addie, baby." She tried again, this time eliciting a small growl and a stretch from the attending. Her eyes fluttered open, recognition of Izzie dawning on her and she smiled.

"Hey." She breathed.

"Hey yourself." Izzie began, "I've been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, I saw the blood and had a sudden urge to vomit. I must be coming down with something." The attending explained.

"I think you should go home, get some proper rest."

"I might be ok now I've had some sleep."

"Addie, if it's contagious, you have to go home." The redhead pouted at Izzie's words, she knew it was true, but she had hardly had a day off sick in her whole career, she wasn't about to start now, although a few mornings in bed with Izzie had tempted her greatly.

"Maybe I should see Bailey, see if she can examine me or prescribe me something, or anything. I hate feeling this crap."

"Aw come here." Addison sat up and moved into Izzie's inviting arms, hugging her tight.

"Mmmm, I feel better already." She sighed. "Oh Iz," she sat back, astonished, "I forgot to ask you how the surgery went."

"It was fine, it went well, mother and baby are really good." She beamed. Addison threw herself back into Izzie, hugging her tighter, if it was possible.

"I knew you could do it. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I would have felt more comfortable with you there though." Addison pulled away again, looking intently into her girlfriend's eyes.

"What have I told you before about your abilities? You just need to believe in yourself a little more. I do."

"I know, but it's easier said than done." Izzie sighed.

"It'll come, don't you worry." Addison smiled.

"Thanks Addie."

"You're welcome."

"I think you should go and see Bailey now, you're still a little off colour."

"Yes boss." Addison smiled tiredly. Izzie moved off the bed and helped Addison to her feet who subsequently wobbled a little.

"Hey, you ok?" Izzie asked concerned, holding onto Addison.

"Yep, just lay down a little too long." The redhead reassured. "Ok, I'm off to see Bailey, give me a kiss." She ordered.

"When you put it so sweetly." Izzie said with sarcasm and leaned forward meeting Addison's lips in a tender kiss. "Come find me when you're done."

"Of course I will." Addison said, squinting at the bright light the other side of the door.

"I'll see you later." The blonde said before turning and walking the opposite way.

* * *

"Dr Montgomery, what can I do for you?"

"I need an exam, I've been vomiting, headachey, slight dizziness, tiredness."

"Could be flu."

"I had my flu shot."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"I've not felt 100% for about a week, I just thought it was lack of sleep."

"Ok, any other symptoms?" Bailey asked.

"A few pains, here." She pointed to her lower stomach.

"Hmmm," Bailey pondered. "Is it tender? Does it hurt when I do this?" she pressed gently into Addison's stomach.

"Oh sweet Jesus, yes it does freaking hurt."

"A simple yes would suffice."

"Yes!" Addison exclaimed.

"Ok," Bailey said, whipping out a miniature torch. "Look up to the ceiling for me please." And proceeded to take a closer look at Addison's eyes. "Look at me . . . and look at the floor."

"Right, it could be appendicitis, a virus, anxiety, stress, anaemia . . .

"Or something worse. I'm aware of the possibilities." Addison cast her head down, willing herself to think positively, but all the wrong images kept popping into her head, most of them with Izzie and tear streaks running down her face.

"I'm going to have to run some tests, you know the drill."

"Sure."

* * *

Addison was sitting impatiently on the hospital bed, she had been there a good while already and was beginning to lose her sanity. Just as she was about to get up and leave, Bailey strolled through the door, shutting it behind her.

"Addison, I have your results . . ."

* * *

Izzie came bounding into the room after receiving a page to see Dr Montgomery.

"What? What is it?"

"I've got my results. Sit down Iz."

* * *

"What?"

"Iz you hea-"

"No, say it again, I need you to say it again."

"Izzie please."

"Addison, just say it again."

The red head sighed in defeat, throwing her head back against the pillow. "I'm pregnant."

Izzie remained shocked beyond belief, her eyes were wide and her mouth was doing a great impression of a fish. "Ok, ok, so, how did this happen?" the blonde collected her thoughts, closing her eyes as she did so. "But more importantly, when did this happen?" Addison reached out to take Izzie's hand, but the blonde pulled away albeit reluctantly.

"I'm 10 weeks, so, you do the math."

"This isn't the time to be smart Addison." Izzie snapped.

"I'm sorry. I had a few dates with a guy, I slept with him once, I didn't . . ."

"You had unprotected sex with a stranger?" Izzie said in disbelief.

"No, yes, no, I don't know, it was once, I was drunk, I was in a weird place at a difficult time."

"I can't believe this." Izzie finally said how she was feeling.

"Izzie." Addison stated, she didn't know what else to say.

"What does this mean for us?" the blonde asked, a small tear making a track down her forlorn face.

"That is up to you. My feelings for you haven't changed Izzie, only the situation is a little different." Addison reassured.

"Seriously? It's huge, it's life changing."

"I'm sorry." The redhead said, she was feeling lost and scared herself and really needed Izzie onside with this, but understood the emotions the blonde was experiencing.

"You're keeping it then?" Izzie said, almost a little too blaze, she saw the flicker of hurt in Addison's eyes at the mere suggestion of not keeping the baby.

"Yes, of course I am keeping my baby. I have wanted this for so long."

"Did you plan this? I mean . . ."

"How dare you suggest I would do such a thing." Addison's anger apparent in her harsh tone.

"Right, I'm sorry, because you are the highest moral being." Izzie folded her arms her demeanour challenging like she was spoiling for a fight.

"What happened in the past is just that Izzie. I made mistakes, and I paid the prices." The attending explained.

"That's evident." Izzie smirked.

"I understand this is hard for you Izzie, it is for me too." Addison was fighting back the tears, trying to remain in control of herself, but the stubborn blonde intern was unravelling Addison's emotions with every word. Izzie looked at her girlfriend's face, finally realising her reaction was a selfish one.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those hurtful things. You're right, it is hard for both of us and I don't know how to handle this. I don't know if it's what I want." She explained sadly.

Addison could not hold the tears back any longer and silently let them fall from her eyes, like droplets of rain from the clouds. She wanted Izzie to be a part of her family, but it would be a huge commitment to the young blonde who had only just started out her career. The redhead thought back to when she was intern and the last thing she had wanted then was a family to hold back her career, perhaps Izzie would be thinking the same thing.

"He was blonde haired, brown eyed." Addison said out of the blue through her tears.

"What? What are you talking about?" Izzie said, looking back up at Addison.

"The guy I dated, his name doesn't matter, but he had blonde hair and brown eyes." Addison spoke wistfully, daring a glance at the blonde. The significance of the attending's words suddenly dawned on Izzie.

"Like me." She whispered.

"Like you." Addison whispered back. "I didn't think I could ever have you." She spoke a little louder.

"I, I don't know what to say." Izzie said honestly.

"You don't have to say anything right now." Said Addison.

"I don't know what to do." The blonde's tears started to fall from brown eyes once again. She stood suddenly. "I have to, I should go, I need, I really need to go, I can't stay here, not like this." She rambled, walking backwards towards the door, looking at the floor.

"Izzie please." Addison pleaded.

"Not now Addie. I need to think." Izzie said, glancing up briefly, catching the confusion and fear in Addison's eyes. "Not now." She repeated and turned, and left. The hospital room was now in complete silence, Addison contemplating the whole scenario that had just transpired, the range of emotions she had witnessed her girlfriend travel and the way she had gone through them too. She barely believed this was all real and all too frequently believed she would wake from the dream any moment, until the harsh reality reared it's head with a wave of nausea.

* * *

"Ohmygod, what happened? What has she done?" Meredith blasted out as she ran from the front door into the kitchen following the waft of baking hitting her nostrils as she turned the key in the door.

"I'm baking." Izzie announced. "Why can't I just bake?" Meredith raised her eyebrows disbelieving the statement.

"Seriously Iz? You don't, 'just bake'. Now, what has she done to make you bake."

"Nothing." Izzie dismissed, "We had words, that's all."

"They must have been some pretty strong words."

"Meredith, butt out." Izzie snapped, Meredith raised her hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok, I'll zip it."

"Keep it zipped, if I want to talk, I'll talk, but just let me bake."

"Sure, I'll go clean the bathroom floor if you feel a need to stay in there a while when you're done." Izzie shot daggers with her eyes at her friends, if looks could kill, Meredith was gone. "Wrong choice of words. I'll be at Derek's" Meredith said, now realising Izzie needed some time to be alone.

* * *

"Dr Montgomery, can I have a word for a moment please?" Miranda Bailey said as she walked up beside Addison who was heading for the hospital exit.

"Sure."

"I didn't get a chance before you left your room earlier. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"And the baby's father?" She asked, Addison glanced around making sure no one had over heard her.

"Can we do this another time, preferably in private?" Addison asked.

"You looked worried when I told you and I would have talked to you more about it before I was beeped."

"I understand, the father is not in the picture."

"Oh. Ok." Bailey said. "Is there anyone else?"

"What is this, freaking twenty questions?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the Spanish Inquisition, but we can go with yours if you'd prefer." Bailey's response elicited a smile from Montgomery, she had a quick wit, it was the first time Addison had smiled that day.

"Thanks Miranda for showing an interest. But right now, I need to go home and have a long hot bath."

"You're going to need to move out of that hotel soon Addison."

Bailey was right, she could not continue living in a hotel with a baby on the way, besides, Izzie was going apartment hunting with her. Or that had been the plan, maybe she would now have to go on her own. The thought dragged her down once again, her tired eyes hanging on to the tears. Bailey realised she had hit a nerve and made her excuses before leaving Addison alone just outside of the hospital entrance. Addison looked at the big building before her and thought about the significance and impact it had had on her life over the past few years. She remembered walking out a year or two previously willing herself to not look back at the eager young intern who she had left in the care of a critically ill quintuplet, then she had willed herself not to cry, to not look back at Izzie's face as she left her to fight for a tiny life who had no chance of survival. She had thought it would make Izzie stronger, make her a better doctor and in some aspects it had, but she regretted causing the intern pain and the anguish she had gone through with the ordeal. Izzie was rapidly becoming a brilliant doctor, every day showing promise and proving she has what it takes. To Addison, her progress was outstanding and somewhat understated, Izzie was modest and carried out her duties with minimal fuss and one hundred per cent effort, no case or patient was bigger than another. Addison thought about her bedside manner, the rapport she had with the mothers and families and how gentle and caring she was with the babies. Izzie carried a natural motherly aura, Addison had witnessed on many occasions the ease with which Izzie would nurture and care for a baby and made a mental note that the blonde would make a wonderful mother, and secretly wished that it would be her children the intern would mother, but never did she realise it could be so soon.

* * *

Izzie ignored the shrill of her cell phone, she was elbow deep in some cake mix or another, the phone call would just have to wait. She was baking, and thinking and baking and even more thinking. She could not stop the tirade of thoughts rushing through her head, like a battering ram bashing through a barricaded door. There was resistance on Izzie's part, but she could not stop the thoughts from crowding her. She was so happy with Addison, she wanted nothing more than to have a future with the attending, but now everything had changed, hadn't it? She was young, starting her career, in a beautiful relationship with the most amazing woman on the planet, she smiled at that thought, she was head over heels in love with the woman, but had yet to declare it. And now this. Addison had slept with a guy, who may have resembled her a couple of weeks before they hooked up on the camping trip. And what a camping trip it was. She veered off track. It was strange, she thought, that Addison had admitted to the guy baring some resemblance to herself, maybe she was making the point she had been attracted to Izzie before anything had happened between them, which was a pleasant thought, but sleeping with a guy as a potential replacement? Very strange Izzie thought, but then Addison was right, she had been through a lot and she was lonely, of course she would date. But now she was pregnant with this blonde haired browned eyed fella's baby. What were the chances it would be born blonde? That way, however odd it may seem, the baby would bare some resemblance to Izzie, even if it was only the colour of the hair. Izzie loved babies, that's why she wanted work with them and their mothers and families, it gave her satisfaction and she loved her job, she especially loved working with Addison. Dr Montgomery was the best in her field and being her pupil was a huge privilege and an honour, and now she wanted Izzie to be a part of her family. Izzie didn't know if she could give up her relatively free life to be tied to a child who in no way would be biologically linked to her. But at the same time she didn't want to lose Addison. She sighed, there was far too much thinking to be done.

* * *

Addison awoke startled, she heard a faint knocking and looked towards the door of her room. She glanced at the clock beside her bed, 11.30pm, not too late, but still, most people would be sleeping by now surely. The knocking failed to stop, she swung her legs round and stood from the bed, padding across the carpet in her bare feet and a beautiful purple and black silk and laced negligee. She didn't think to look into the peep hole as she swung the door open in one movement. She squinted her eyes at the sudden burst of light, peering through the gap she made out a blurry figure, she slowly opened her eyes fully, adjusting to the light, a sheepish looking blonde holding a basket was stood before her.

"Izzie." She sighed, almost relieved.

"Hey, I brought you muffins." The blonde replied.

"Thanks, come in." Addison offered standing back allowing the blonde to proceed into the room. Izzie placed the basket down on a table and turned to look at Addison who had followed her in.

"Wow." The blonde let slip, immediately covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok Iz." Addison was pleased Izzie still found her hot. "So, other than the muffins was there anything else?"

"I'm sorry it's so late, I couldn't sleep and I have a million and one things going on in my head, but I really, really needed to see you." Izzie rattled. Addison smiled at her girlfriend and slowly walked over to her.

"Are you ok? You've been baking." She stated.

"No and yes. I'm not ok, because, well, bombshell and yes, I've been baking, I had to think and the more I thought, the more I baked and then I tried to get some rest but more thinking." Izzie laughed nervously. She rushed over to Addison and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, I just needed to touch you, to feel you."

"Shhhh, it's ok." Addison squeezed back. "Would it help if we talked?"

Izzie nodded against Addison's shoulder, "Yes, I can't speak to anyone else, I thought I could deal with it myself but I can't and then I realised you must be having a similar problem."

"Yeah," Addison began, "Bailey tried to get me talking, but nu huh, no way." She smiled.

"Can we go to bed?" Izzie asked.

"Of course." Addison said. The attending lead them over to the bed and climbed in, Izzie stripped to her underwear and followed Addison under the covers, laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"This is all so surreal." The blonde began, Addison nodded her head in agreement. "I can't get my head round it. All I know Addie is that I am so in love with you, I can't function properly without you." Izzie admitted. Addison placed a couple of fingers underneath Izzie's chin and gently forced the blonde to look at her. Izzie was afraid, but when she looked into the depths of Addison's ocean blue eyes she felt nothing but love returned.

"I love you too Izzie."

"This has thrown me off balance you know?"

"Me too sweetheart, I never expected this. I was looking forward to slowly building a future with you, and then this."

"I know, I wanted for so long for it to be just you and me and now . . ."

"Izzie, I'm sorry, I . . ."

"Accidents happen." She said, "Addie, there's something I need to tell you."

"What, what is it?" The attending sounded panicked slightly.

"When I was younger, a lot lot younger, I had a baby." Izzie paused. Addison gasped slightly at the revelation but urged Izzie to continue, "I gave birth, and I had her adopted. I couldn't give her the life she deserved. I lived in a trailer with my useless mother and I was still at school." Addison hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Izzie." The redhead sighed.

"I wanted you to know, that I've been through this and I'm sorry I was so harsh to you before I was being selfish and I didn't stop to consider how you might be feeling, especially when I walked out on you."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not." Izzie stated, she leaned in and kissed Addison, she had longed to do so all day. "Let's take one day at a time and get used to the fact we are going to be a family."

"You sure you want to do this?" Addison asked cautiously.

"Yes. Addison Forbes Montgomery, I want to have your baby." Izzie smiled.

"You do?" The redhead said, still not quite convinced.

"I do." Izzie said rolling her eyes, and proceeded to kiss Addison, her tongue inviting itself into the redhead's mouth, slipping past her lips and nestling into the warm cavity, seeking it's mate and caressing it with gentle loving strokes. Izzie stroked her hand over Addison, gently squeezing her breast before skirting over her abdomen and rested firmly on her stomach. Addison placed her own hand over Izzie's and broke the kiss, looking firmly into the soft brown, promising eyes of her lover.

"We're going to be a family." She whispered, a smile beaming across her face.

"We are." Izzie confirmed, sealing the deal with another kiss.

To be continued . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Blonde hair was splayed across a pillow, the sleeping beauty began to stir as she heard noises coming from the bathroom. As she caught her bearings and realised the familiar redhead was not at her side she heard the noise again. It was a retching sound, very unpleasant on the ears, but the intern recognised it immediately. She jumped up from the bed and rushed through the door, dropping her knees onto the tiled floor beside her girlfriend who was hovering over the toilet seat. Izzie pulled the auburn hair back and rubbed her free hand up and down the attending's back to sooth her. Addison was shaking slightly, the energy of the vomiting leaving her drained and lethargic.

"I hate this." Addison grumbled quietly.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here." Izzie cooed.

"It's so frustrating, I feel so weak." The attending sighed. Izzie helped her to her feet, wiping her face with a cool damp cloth and offering her glass of water.

"It'll pass, you'll be fine."

"Why don't I feel like it?"

"You're pregnant Addie, you know everything that comes with it and more."

"I know, I must sound like a right condescending bitch to my patients." She laughed.

"You know that's not true." Izzie smiled, "You're the best."

Addison smiled at the praise, "Were you ill?"

"A little, but I didn't know I was pregnant till I was 4 months gone."

"Are you sure you're ok with all this?" Addison asked cautiously.

"Yes, I told you." Izzie said, "I never stop thinking about the daughter I gave up. I wished I could have kept her, but it was for the best."

"And you wouldn't be here now."

"And I wouldn't be here now, with you and our baby." Izzie said, placing her hand gently on Addison's stomach. The redhead smiled adoringly and caught Izzie's gaze. The blonde returned it with a tooth bearing grin. "I love you Addie, and if it means cleaning up your vomit and bearing the brunt of your mood swings then I'll do it. It's still a bit weird, but it's ok, it's another of those curve balls we'll deal with together."

"I always wanted kids." Addison admitted. "After Derek and then the biggest mistake that was Mark, I never thought I would have them."

"Come here." Izzie said, holding her arms out. Addison welcomed the loving gesture and nestled herself into the blonde's arms.

"Mmmm, you feel good semi-naked." Addison smiled.

"Do I not feel good all of the time?" Izzie asked in mock dismay.

"Hmmmm," Addison pondered, the blonde lightly smacked her arm, "better than good, all of the time." She smirked.

"Correct answer. Now, we have thirty minutes before the alarm, let's go back to bed for bit." Izzie said, pulling Addison toward the bedroom.

Once in bed, snuggled up with one another, a familiar and yet most comfortable pose for the two of them, they were talking and laughing until the tone took a serious turn.

"What are we going to tell people?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know, I don't think we should tell anyone until at least I start showing."

"What about us? No one, besides Mer and George know."

"What do you think we should do? It's going to be a big enough surprise people finding out I'm pregnant, how will they respond to us being together?"

"Well, I think it's pretty safe to say we're committed to each other." Izzie smiled.

"There's that." Addison agreed, her head in Izzie's lap turning to smile up at her lover. "And we should start thinking about moving into an apartment, or indeed a house."

"Are you asking me to move in with you Ms Montgomery?" the blonde said, stroking Addison's auburn locks.

The attending feigned pensive thought before replying, "I think I might be." She smiled.

"Good, I was waiting for you to ask."

"You were?"

"I guess, I've fallen so hard for you Addie, I hate spending any time away from you."

"You're a big sap you know that Stevens?"

"I'd blame it on my hormones, but I'm not the one with child."

"No, you're not, but you are going to experience it all with me."

"Do I have to? I've suffered pregnancy before." Izzie whined.

"Pregnancy is not a suffering."

"Are you kidding me? I'm so glad it's you and not me." The blonde laughed, mocking her girlfriend.

"Now you will suffer with me!" Addison said as she grabbed a pillow and hit the intern over the head with it.

"Hey!" Izzie whined, hair dishevelled, an adorable pout adorning her features. Addison looked at Izzie, really looked at her, she still looked so young she thought. The attending had a niggling doubt that the blonde would want to be tied to her and a baby. Izzie sensed a change in Addison's mood and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She reassured, stroking the attending's hair once again. Addison smiled shyly, embarrassed that she had any doubts over Izzie's level of commitment.

"I'll tell Richard, then we can tell whoever we want." Addison smiled until realisation dawned on her, "Oh shit!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"My parents."

"Oh shit!" Izzie mimicked Addison's earlier words.

"This is going to be one hell of a double bombshell." The attending stated.

"Understatement. How do you think they'll react?" asked the blonde.

"I think they'll be happy to be grandparents, disappointed that I'm not married to a rich well to do gentleman type, which would be hypocritical on their part."

"How do you mean?"

"Let me tell you about the Forbes-Montgomerys . . ." Addison began, "Gerard, my father is or was a supreme judge of New York City, he's retired now, he was previously a partner in a prestigious law firm. My mother, Juliet, is also a surgeon, Neuro surgeon, oh she loved Derek, a little too much."

Izzie laughed at the expression on Addison's face, "What does that mean?"

"My parents had a very active social life, and I emphasise, _active_ and _social_." Izzie's eyes went wide with realisation.

"Noooo." The blonde gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

Addison nodded, "Oh yeah." Izzie whistled, it was quite a revelation from Addison. The attending had never been one to share so much information about her family or her past and Izzie was beginning to understand why.

"See, I didn't grow up in quite the preppy environment everyone thought I did. Sure I went to private school, went to the best Colleges and Med school, had elocution lessons, piano lessons, ballet, all the clichés of a little rich girl. My parents and myself and my brother became masters of disguise. We had to. Mum and dad were a part of New York's social elite, they appeared in local newspapers, attended prestigious art and charity events all the while keeping up appearances to cover up their social indiscretions."

"Didn't anyone ever find out?"

"Sure, occasionally there was blackmail, extortion, you name it, but my dad was right up there, when it came to it, no one would ever speak out against him because of the power he held in the state."

"Wow," Izzie said, still sat with her bright brown eyes wide in astonishment. "I never imagined . . ."

"No one ever does. To the outside world, we were any normal bourgeois family."

"That is incredible. Why did you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to tell you, they're going to be our baby's grandparents."

"Oh crap."

Addison laughed, "They're not that bad, they are actually very pleasant people. I think they will still be surprised though."

"Well yeah, you'd think."

"I mean, I was a bit of a geek at school, very studious, I played by the rules and this, this will throw them for a loop."

"Huh." Izzie thought. "Well, like you said, it would be hypocritical of them if they reacted badly to us being together. It's not like we're any more deviant than they are."

"I guess." Addison sighed. "How do you fancy a trip to New York?"

Izzie gasped, "I would soooo love to go to New York." She exclaimed like a kid at Christmas.

"It's a date." Addison smiled.

* * *

"How are you feeling today Addison?"

"Better, thank you Richard." She smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." Richard offered. "Is everything ok?"

"Fine. Perfect even."

"Really?" The Chief knew Addison had been through a rough time.

"Yes, really." Addison offered a reassuring smile. "I'm house hunting actually."

"About time, I knew that hotel wasn't the right environment for you."

"It's a bit cramped for two people."

"Two?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, you're seeing someone?"

"I am."

"Anyone I know?" Richard asked cautiously.

Addison rolled her eyes, "It's not Mark."

The chief sighed, "Well that's a relief, he was no good for you Addison."

"I realise that and I'm much better off now."

"I'm really pleased for you. So what profession does your new guy work?"

"Doctor and he's not exactly . . ."

"A doctor, here?" Richard interrupted.

"Yes here, but Richard . . ."

"An attending?"

"Noooo, not an attending." Addison strung out.

"A resident then? Who could it be?" He pondered out loud.

"No, Richard, please listen to me." The attending pleaded.

"An intern? Oh Addison, it's not in the Attending job description to be dating an intern."

"I realise that sir, if you please let me explain." She was now almost begging.

"Ok."

"I'm not dating, but I am in a very loving and committed relationship with Dr Stevens."

Richard Webber remained sitting, in silence in his chair, staring blankly past Addison at the cream wall behind her. "Richard?"

"I'm taking it in Addison." He replied, eyes not wavering.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just give me a minute."

Addison also sat in silence, looking at Richard, waiting for any hint of movement or reaction from the Chief of Surgery. It came a few moments later.

"Isobel Stevens?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmmm, you know all the potential gossip, discrimination and possibly even ignorance you are going to face?"

"Yes sir."

"And I understand she's been working on your service and chosen the obstetrics residency?"

"That's correct."

"And how long has this thing been going on."

"About two months sir."

"As long as that? Well I've had no reports from Bailey that Stevens has been slipping, in fact quite the opposite, she's a star surgeon in the making I hear, very conscientious and hard working."

"She's learnt a lot from past mistakes, she's out to prove a lot of people wrong and she's unearthing an amazing talent."

"I hear that, her commendation from Bailey is very pleasing. I always knew you were a great teacher as well as surgeon Addison. If this relationship in anyway begins to interfere or have an adverse effect on either of your work, something will have to be done, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"It's good to see you happy again Addison."

"Thank you Richard. I appreciate your support."

* * *

Addison sought out Izzie who was sat alone in the cafeteria. She sat herself next to her girlfriend, happy to be in her company following a harrowing morning on the ward.

"Hey." She said as she sat next to the blonde.

"Hey momma." Izzie smiled. Addison cautiously looked for any potential eavesdroppers. "Chill out Addie, there's hardly anyone here."

"I just want to make sure the first trimester is over before anyone finds out." She explained. Izzie rolled her eyes at her own faux pas.

"Of course, I'm sorry. How was your morning?"

"Lousy, hectic, I haven't stopped."

"I don't want you to over do it."

"I'm fine, it was just a little busier than usual. I spoke to Richard."

"You did? And?"

"We're cool." She said smiling. "You are officially my none secret girlfriend."

"Excellent! Ohmygod, we so need to celebrate, we have so much to celebrate! Let's go to Joe's later."

Addison laughed at Izzie's enthusiasm, "Sans alcohol."

"For you." Izzie snorted.

"Don't you think it'll be a little suspicious?"

"We'll pretend, just don't let any one buy you a drink."

"Izzie Stevens, master of deception."

"Well I think you're the one who deserves that title." Izzie winked, placing a forkful of lettuce into her mouth.

"Touché." Addison laughed. "How can you eat that crap? I'm seriously craving your muffins right now."

"Addison, this is hardly the place to talk dirty." Izzie spoke in a low tone.

"Grow up Izzie, your baking goods."

"Oh, oh, pregnancy craving." The blonde whispered. Addison nodded in response. "There are worse cravings. So when are we going to New York?"

"Who's going to New York?" Cristina Yang asked as she sat down opposite the couple. Izzie and Addison looked at one another, realising Yang would be the perfect candidate to test their revelations on.

"We are, Addison and I."

"You and Montgomery? Why? Is it some gynie convention or something?"

"No, we're going for a vacation."

"You and Montgomery? Seriously? Together? You're not even that keen, you didn't think she was hot in a bikini?"

"You didn't think I was hot in a bikini?" Addison asked incredulously.

"It was on the camping trip, Cristina and Meredith were saying how hot you were, I just said I hadn't noticed."

"You didn't notice?"

"Of course I noticed, you know I did." Izzie begged.

"Ohmygod." Cristina exclaimed, "You're a couple."

"Yes we are." Izzie announced proudly.

"Since camping?"

"Since camping." Izzie repeated in confirmation.

"Huh, well, Dr Montgomery, Izzie did admit in the end that seeing you in the bikini was drool worthy. I can see now she was covering her ass."

"See, drool worthy." Izzie beamed. Addison smiled.

"So, when are you going to New York?"

"Who's going to New York?" Meredith said as she and Derek sat at the table.

"Addison, are you going back to New York?"

Addison rolled her eyes, Izzie eagerly awaited her response to her ex-husband.

"I'm going on vacation."

"Oh, to see your folks?"

"Yes, and Izzie is coming with me."

"Izzie? Why Izzie?"

"We've been seeing each other." Addison admitted brazenly.

"Izzie?"

"Yeah?"

"No, not you Izzie, Addison, Izzie?" The doctors around the table had a sudden sense of déjà vu, the scenario was playing out similarly to Izzie's revelation on the camping trip that she had wanted to kiss Addison.

"Derek. I am in love with Izzie, we are going to stay with my parents for a few days. We are also moving in together."

"You're moving in together?" Meredith directed her question towards Izzie.

"Yes, we're looking for a place together."

"You don't think this is a bit sudden?"

"No, it's been two months, we've known each other two-three years."

"I think it's great." Cristina admitted, revelling in the drama before her. "Iz, you'll love New York."

"Who's going to New York?" The latest table recruit chimed as he sat down.

"Hi George, did you know Izzie and Addison are moving in together?"

"You are?" He asked, "That's cool, so, who's going to New York?"

"Addison and Izzie are going to New York O'Malley, to meet the parents." Derek said through gritted teeth.

"Are you jealous Derek?" Meredith asked, anger rising in her voice.

"No, I'm not pumpkin, I just don't get it."

"Don't get what Derek? That I'm happy or that I'm with Izzie? Or that it's Izzie that makes me happier than I've been in years?"

"I'm pleased for you Addison." He said quietly, mindful of the audience around them and the stern looks his girlfriend was throwing his way.

"This tension and awkwardness thrills me, but I must depart, got a juicy surgery lined up. Catch you guys later." Cristina said as she rose and left the table. A sudden wave of nausea hit Addison like a typhoon, she jumped up and headed for the nearest bathroom.

"Is she ok?" George asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's just getting over that virus that's going around." Izzie said, looking wistfully after her. "I should go and see if she's alright." The blonde stood and made her way through the cafeteria in search of her pregnant girlfriend.

* * *

"You're seeing Isobel Stevens?"

"Yes." Addison sighed, it was hard work telling people.

"And the baby?"

"She's fine with it, a bit of a wobble to start, but we sorted that out."

"Izzie Stevens?"

"Yes Miranda, Izzie. What can I say? We're in love."

"I can't say I'm not surprised."

"No shit." Addison retorted. "Richard told me what you said about her work. He also said that if it effected either our jobs something would have to be done, which is totally understandable."

"Too right. I'm responsible for that girl's career right now, and she may have chosen your field Dr Montgomery, but I don't want anything to hinder her progression. She's been through a lot, remember that."

"Any one would think you had a heart Dr Bailey."

"Yes well, don't go spreading vicious rumours Dr Montgomery."

"My lips are sealed." She smiled. "I have a favour to ask."

"What?" Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Can Izzie get a couple of days off, or even switch some shifts so she won't have to take too much time, I want her to go to New York with me to tell my parents."

Bailey stared at the attending. "Don't you dare make a habit of this, I'm only doing it because of the circumstances, you hear?"

"Yes, I won't ask again, I promise."

"Ok, then, just let me know when."

"I will, thank you so much." The redhead smiling genuinely.

* * *

"Here." Addison said handing Izzie an envelope as she perched herself on a barstool next to the blonde. The intern tentatively opened the envelope, a giant grin spreading across her features. She threw her arms around Addison, kissing her sweetly and pulling back slightly to look into the older woman's eyes.

"I love you Addison." She said, arms anchored around the redhead's neck.

"You really want to meet my parents that much?" Addison teased.

"Well, I'll come around to that idea, but I can't wait to go to New York."

"It's a good job I booked us into a hotel and swung a couple of days off for you with Bailey."

"You are the best girlfriend in the world."

"You're pretty close yourself." Addison responded, leaning in for a sensuous kiss.

"Look at us kissing in public." Izzie stated.

"You know what, to hell with what people think." Addison smiled.

"Yeah, to hell with them." Izzie laughed.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" Joe asked, interrupting the moment.

"I'll have a beer, the lady will have a orange juice. Thanks." Izzie replied.

"The lady? Orange juice?"

"You are a lady, the epitome of lady, you're so classy and elegant. And the juice is the cover up." The blonde tapped her nose and winked. Addison laughed at Izzie's playfulness and made a mental not to reward the blonde later for being her. Addison loved the way Izzie adored her and continually showering her with compliments, she hadn't felt so wanted or loved in many many years and she never wanted this feeling of complete content to go away.

* * *

The yellow cab sped through the Manhattan streets whilst occassionally having to stop every once in a while to accommodate traffic lights and pedestrians. A young blonde was suckered to the window, hands either side of her face, much like one of those tacky toys you can pick up from a service station. Her face was one of complete awe, occasionally craning her neck forcing her eyes up the side of one of the numerous high rises, struggling to meet the blue of the sky. The redhead beside her was sat silently taking in the familiar surroundings, gently stroking the back of her lover, encouraging her excitement, a warm placated smile adorning her beautiful, calm features. She was home, and the love of her life was with her. As the cab rolled to a halt on East 57th Street, Izzie shrieked with delight as she looked at the building she would call home for the next few days.

"The Four Seasons? Seriously?" Izzie asked excitedly. Addison laughed at her adorable reaction.

"Yes, come on, let's get checked in, I could do with a lie down."

"The studio suite?" Izzie asked when she and Addison were alone in the room. "This is beyond words Addie."

"You should become accustomed to this lifestyle Izzie, with the size of your bank account." She winked.

"I don't know if I ever could." Izzie sighed, turning to star out of the oversized window and onto the city skyline. She was completely awestruck at the stunning view. Addison sneaked up behind her and slid her arms around Izzie's waist, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You don't have to, I was just teasing. That's what I love about you Iz, you're so humble and you don't ask for anything, you are always happy with what you have."

"Except for eight million dollars." She sighed. "I know you love all this and are high class Addie, with your smoking hot designer outfits. I must admit, I'm not complaining though, I just feel a little out of depth in this place."

Addison smiled and hugged the blonde tighter. "Let me spoil you, we need to make the most of each other before the little one comes along." Izzie turned in Addison's arms.

"You're right, I should be the happiest girl in the world and I'm worrying about class issues." She gazed into Addison's soft, understanding eyes.

"Are you nervous about meeting my parents?" she asked. The blonde nodded meekly.

"Yeah." She admitted quietly, "What if they think I'm not good enough for you."

"Isobel Stevens," Addison berated, "I love you with every ounce of being and more, any worthy parent will want to see their child happy. I am beyond happy. And my parents, well, you know they are not whiter than white." She laughed.

"That's true." Izzie admitted. "I guess my only real experience with parents is my own mother who I haven't spoken to in years. And she was never impressed with anything I did, I could never do right by her. I want to be a better parent than that."

"You will be Iz, I have absolutely no doubts." Addison cocked her head to the side, waiting for Izzie's response, she had a pensive look on her face, not looking Addison in the eye. "What is it? What's wrong?" the attending asked gently, frowning slightly.

"I'm scared." She whispered in a small child like whisper.

"Scared of what sweetheart?" Addison asked, ducking her head trying to make contact with Izzie's eyes. The blonde looked up, tears spilling onto her face, her glistening brown eyes unsure of where to look until she rested them on Addison's questioning blue orbs.

"The baby's not biologically mine, what if I can't connect or even, or even love it?" her voice broke at the admission, she had felt this for a few days now and had not been able to voice it to Addison, but since they had started this conversation, it seemed the right time to voice her fears. Addison was the first person she had been in a relationship with where they would talk about anything and everything. The attending had never judged anything Izzie said and whenever there was a problem, they would discuss a solution, together, they were a team, soul mates. Izzie could trust Addison with anything, although she had struggled to trust herself with this latest dilemma and although she knew Addison would find a way to comfort her and work through it, there was still a part of her that thought of the possibility of Addison being hurt by Izzie's insecurity. At the blonde's last words, Addison pulled Izzie tight into her body, hugging her close, she spoke as she held onto the young intern.

"You are one of the most compassionate people I know Izzie, you give 100% effort in everything you do, you're a friendly, caring person and you possess the best bedside manner I think I've seen. I've seen you with other people's babies Izzie, you care for them every single day and you treat them like you would treat your own. I have no doubts what so ever that you will love this baby like your own. I know you love me Iz, you show me in so many ways, it's the little things as well as the grand gestures, it's the way you look at me and make me feel I'm the only person in the world, the way you touch me like you may never touch me again, the way you kiss me like you're tasting me for the first time, and how you pout when I leave the bed before you in the morning. I know, you will love _our_ baby, that we will love and nurture and raise together and I am sure that our baby will have many of momma Izzie's traits." Addison smiled following her monologue, never before had she told anyone the intimate detail in which she felt, she had always thought it was silly or embarrassing, but with Izzie it was far from that, it was a declaration, she needed Izzie to know how she made her feel, and whilst words could never be enough, they would have to do for now. Izzie was beaming by now, the sad tears drying on her face, slowly being replaced by fresh, happy tears. She latched her lips onto Addison, kissing her like she was tasting her for the first time, holding her tight like she was feeling her for the last time.

As they lay sated in one another's arms, enjoying the feel of skin against skin in the queen sized bed, Izzie sighed contentedly. She had her head on Addison's chest, feeling the steady heartbeat beneath her ear, her arm strewn over the redhead's waist, a leg entwined with Addison's. The attending held onto Izzie's hand with her own, whilst the other played mindlessly with the blonde locks, occasionally twirling the hair or stroking Izzie's head. They lay in comfortable silence, enjoying the time together.

"I wish we could lay like this forever." Addison broke the silence.

"Me too." Izzie said as she turned her head slightly and kissed Addison's skin.

* * *

"You're late." Said a gruff voice as the door to a plush three story Manhattan town house swung open.

"Hi dad." Addison offered, no word of an apology. Izzie was stood slightly behind her, head bowed.

"Who's your friend?" Gerard Forbes-Montgomery asked curtly.

"This is Izzie, we met at the hospital."

"Are you on some sort of medical conference or something?"

"No dad, can we just come in please?" Addison said taking a step across the threshold, offering her father a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you again pumpkin." He said, smiling to his daughter. "Nice to you meet you Izzie." He said, offering a hand to the young intern.

"Likewise sir." Izzie said shyly, shaking his hand.

"Come on in, make yourselves at home." Gerard waved them through to a reception room. Izzie looked around, it was just how she had expected, classically decorated adorned with antiques and large paintings. Gerard was a tall, stocky man with dark brown hair flaked with grey, he was wearing a grey pair of chinos, a check shirt with the top button undone, he turned and called for his wife, "JULIET!"

"Addison, darling!" an averaged height redheaded woman said, her arms open as she waltzed into the room.

"Mom, hi. How are you?" Addison offered as she hugged her mother.

"Very, very well, and yourself? Your phone call was quite unexpected." She briefly noticed Izzie who had stood to greet her. "And you are?"

"Mom, this is Izzie, Isobel Stevens."

"They met at the hospital." Gerard interfered.

"Well, Izzie, Isobel Stevens, it's a pleasure to meet you." Izzie was expecting a handshake, but instead was enveloped in a hug, like the one Juliet had offered Addison moments earlier. The attending smiled at the surprise on Izzie's face. "What field are you in Doctor?" she asked, her professional façade taking over.

"Izzie's about to take up an obstetrics residency, mom." Addison offered.

"You're an intern?"

"Yes ma'am, Addison has taught me well."

"She is the best." Her mother beamed. "So, how's Derek?" the atmosphere in the room plummeted.

"Mom, we're divorced, you know that."

"I know dear, he is such a charming man, you are still friends I gather?"

"We're civil." Addison scoffed. Sitting and wiping her sweaty palms on her Armani jeans, this was going to be tough she thought.

"So what brings you and Izzie to New York darling?" Gerard asked.

"I, we, have something to discuss with you. Can I get a drink please?" Addison asked, suddenly aware of her thirst.

"Yes, a little afternoon tea?"

"That would be lovely, thanks."

"Go tell Martha to make a pot of tea please Gerard." His wife barked.

"Are you here for long?" Juliet directed the question at Izzie.

"A few days." She offered.

"And where are you staying?"

"At the Four Seasons."

Juliet was surprised, "On an intern's salary?"

"I, err . . ." Izzie was stuck for words.

"It was my choice."

"So you're paying?"

"Mom, it's none of your business."

"I actually recently received a substantial inheritance Dr Forbes-Montgomery."

"Oh." Juliet said. Before she could continue Gerard brought through a tray containing a teapot and four cups.

"Milk or sugar Izzie?" He asked pouring the young intern a cup.

"Just milk please." Gerard handed her a cup, staring at her cleavage a little too long. Izzie whipped her head round and looked at Addison who had also noticed. The redhead smirked, knowing the nature of her father.

"What do you want to discuss with us Addison?" her mother asked.

"Well, I wanted you to meet Izzie." She started.

"For any particular reason?" Juliet pried.

"Yes, erm, well, how can I say this." Her parents looked at each other confused, Addison was usually so sure of herself, Izzie casually, out of sight, put her hand on her girlfriend's back, rubbing it gently, encouraging her. "Izzie and I are together, in a relationship." She blurted, also releasing a huge breath she had been holding. There was silence in the room while the older couple tried to fathom what she had just said.

"Oh." Was all Juliet could manage for the moment.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Gerard asked nervously.

"Yes, dad. I'm happier than I've ever been. She gets me, she knows me."

"And what about Derek?" Juliet asked.

"What about him mom? Being with Derek was like a chore, I wasn't happy and I wasn't myself. I feel free now." Addison explained.

"What about Mark?" her mother asked again, Addison was frustrated and was trying not to get angry.

"Mom, that was the biggest mistake of all."

"I thought you wanted a family, how can you have that without a well to do gentleman." Addison laughed at the irony. "It's not funny Addison."

"That's the other thing. We want a family. Mom, dad, you're going to be grandparents."

"Grandparents." Gerard repeated, the thought process evident in his glazed eyes.

"Grandparents?" Juliet asked, still confused.

"Mom, I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby. We are having a baby." She took Izzie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze whilst smiling at her girlfriend.

"I can't take this Addison. You're telling us, you are in a relationship, with a woman, an intern no less, and now you are pregnant? Well how far along are you?"

"I'm 10 weeks."

"And what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" she pointed accusingly at Izzie who stuttered.

"I err, I am in love with Addison, Dr Forbes-Montgomery. She is everything to me and we are going to be loving parents to your grandchild." She offered.

"Welcome to the family Izzie." Gerard said as he rose. He walked over to her and hugged as she was still sat, she struggled for breath slightly. Once again he lingered.

"Ok, dad, stop hitting on my girl." Addison said breaking them apart. Gerard laughed at his daughter's statement.

"Come here Addie." He said, allowing her to stand before pulling her into a similar hug. "Congratulations pumpkin, I'm so pleased you are finally happy and getting the family you deserve." Juliet looked perturbed.

"How can you be so calm about this Gerard?" she asked. Addison sat back down next to Izzie, closer this time, taking her hand in her own once again, communicating reassurance with her eyes.

"Look at her Juliet, she's a different person to the last time we saw her, she's relaxed, there's a sparkle back in her eye. Everyone deserves to be happy Juliet, especially our little girl." His wife's face began to soften slightly.

"Addison I'm sorry, it's just going to take a bit of getting used to."

"I understand mom." She smiled.

"I just have one question. Who's the father?"

"A donor." Addison said quickly. Izzie looked at her with a questioning look but knew better than to say anything and simply smiled.

"Do you know anything him? What will our grandchild turn out like?"

"He has blonde hair, brown eyes," Addison paused smiling at Izzie, "he is six feet tall and he's a professional."

"A doctor?" her mother jumped in.

"No, actually, a lawyer." She smiled at her father.

"Good choice darling." He beamed, smirking at his wife.

"And that's all I know, they don't give too much information." she said, but to be honest, she had not learnt much about her date when she had been out with him.

"Will you both stay for dinner?" Juliet asked, despite her difficulties in understanding the situation, she was willing to make an effort, and that would mean grilling her potential daughter in law.

"Yes, thank you mom." Addison agreed.

"Tell us about your family Isobel." Juliet said, before the beef on the fork past her lips.

"I erm, I haven't spoken to my mother for a couple of years. We don't see eye to eye."

"Oh, your father?"

"He left us when I was young." She said poking her fork into her dinner. Addison watched, anticipating her mother's intentions.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been hard on your mother."

"Yes, it was difficult for both of us."

"You're an only child."

"Yes ma'am."

"Such a shame, I always thought a child should have a sibling. Addison has a brother, Matthew, he's a lawyer, like his father, married with two beautiful children."

"Yes, Addison told me. You have a wonderful family Dr Forbes-Montgomery."

"Oh call me Juliet, please."

"Mom, will you let Izzie eat her dinner please?"

"I'm just interested dear." She said as Izzie gulped from her wine glass, "Will you be having the next one Izzie?" the blonde choked on the fine red liquid, Addison rubbed her back.

"Mother?" She warned.

"What? I just assumed you will have another child"

"Can we please have this one first?" Addison asked incredulously.

"Well you're not getting any younger Addison and to be quite frank, I'm surprised you ended up with someone so young."

"With all due respect mother, you are hardly one to talk about my personal life. There's a slight age difference, but that has never become an issue with us." Addison argued.

"Well done I say, she's quite a catch Addison." Gerard said.

"I know, I'm very lucky." Addison said smiling wistfully. Izzie was embarrassed by the conversation centering around her.

"And what does Richard have to say about all this?"

"He's fine, he's happy for us. But no one knows I'm pregnant yet." She warned. Addison was aware of her mother's contacts. "Mom, please can we drop this now and enjoy our dinner."

"I'm just trying to understand Addison."

"Dad." Addison whined. Izzie tried to hide her smile, she had never seen this side of Addison before, she was childlike in her tone, begging for one parent to side with her against the other. She wondered if their child would behave similarly.

"Juliet, please, it's taken a lot for Addie to come here and introduce us to Izzie and to share their news, which by the way should be a happy celebration, not an interrogation." Addison smiled, she knew her mother would listen to Gerard.

"Addison, Isobel, I apologise." She said, sipping on her wine.

"Apology accepted." Addison concluded.

Izzie was in the hallway with Gerard Forbes-Montgomery, waiting for Addison to finish up in the bathroom.

"It really was a pleasure meeting you Izzie. I can tell you are decent enough person, but as a father, I'm going to have to give the, 'if you ever hurt my daughter' speech."

"I will never do anything to harm or hurt Addison sir, you have my word."

"I thought I would. In this short meeting I feel I know you have my daughter's best interests at heart. She has been hurt in the past and made some wrong or poor choices, which she has paid for, but she deserves to be happy as I am sure you are aware."

"I do sir. I really, truly love Addison, the past year has been agony for both of us for different reasons and being completely honest, I never thought we could have something like this. We've known each other for about three years now and every day she has wowed me just a little bit more. At first it was professional but a girl can't help a crush you know." She smiled. Gerard smiled in return, he could see she was genuine.

"She told me something very similar when you were in the kitchen with Juliet. It sounds like you two should have gotten together a long time ago."

"She was married." Izzie sighed.

"She was technically married." Gerard said. "Derek was a nice guy, but in the end he wasn't right for her, I begged for her not to follow him to Seattle."

"But had she not, I may never have met her."

"Things happen for a reason." He surmised.

"That's what Addie says." She smiled.

"I do hope you are happy together."

"Thank you that means a lot, and will mean the world to Addie."

"Are you two talking about me?" Addison said as she descended the stairs.

"Do you mind, it's a private conversation." Her father said winking at her.

"Ok, well, we better be off, we have a lot of sight seeing to do. MOM WE'RE LEAVING." She yelled. Gerard hugged Addison and kissed her on the cheek. He moved over to Izzie and repeated the action.

"Oh dad?" Addison said, "Keep your hands to yourself, she's mine."

"Honestly Addison, what sort of a man do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Don't you worry Addie, your girl is safe." He then turned to Izzie, "Look after my daughter and grandchild will you?"

"It goes without saying." Izzie smiled and held her hand out for Addison who latched onto it.

"You going then dear?" Juliet asked as she appeared.

"Yeah, we'll drop by before we leave."

"That will be nice. It was lovely to meet you Izzie."

"Likewise Dr Forbes-Montgomery."

"I told you Izzie, it's Juliet. We're practically family now."

"Ok, Juliet." Izzie and Addison said their goodbyes and left the town house. Addison let out a huge sigh of relief when she hit the sidewalk. Izzie pulled open the door of the waiting cab and Addison entered, Izzie followed, shutting the door behind her and giving instructions to the driver.

"That went better than I thought it would." Addison sighed.

"I thought it went well."

"I'm sorry about my mother."

"Don't be, you haven't met mine." Izzie grinned. The cab sped off into the night, through the streets of Manhattan, the high rise buildings now lit with thousands of lights in the dark of the night.

TBC . . .


	9. Chapter 9

"Ohmygod I can't move." Izzie laughed as she turned in the bed.

"Serves you right for being such an amazing lover." Addison grinned across at the naked blonde.

"Oh, this wasn't all my doing, if I remember correctly, you had a hand in all this, a very good hand, might I add, and a truly talented tongue . . ." the blonde drifted off. A very naked Addison rolled over and top of Izzie.

"Want a repeat performance?" she asked huskily into the blonde's ear. Izzie's response was simple, she reached up and caught Addison's soft pink lips with her own, her eyes fluttering shut at the contact. She explored the redhead's mouth like she had on so many occasions, each time feeling as new as the last. Izzie continually wanted to savour every single exchange the two doctors experienced. Her tongue danced slowly around Addison's mouth, tracing the cavity and exploring it as if it were her first time. The attending moaned into the kiss, loving the way her lover was caressing her tongue with her own. She slowly snaked her hand up Izzie's soft skin from her hip, leaving a trail of goose bumps and tiny raised hairs. Her $2m fingers laid to rest on Izzie's perfectly formed breast, tweaking her erect nipple with thumb and forefinger before massaging her breast with the palm of her hand and her priceless fingers. Izzie released her mouth from Addison's for a brief second, gasping at the redhead's touch, she quickly found her mate's lips to resume the slow dance. Addison reached down with her free hand and slipped her fingers in between Izzie's slick, damp folds. The blonde jolted and groaned at the contact of Addison's thumb on her clit and moaned when the older woman guided two fingers inside of her lover. The blonde, not wanting her lover to miss out began to mirror Addison's actions, her nifty fingers driving down the attending's body, and quickly into Addison. They set a familiar rhythm, each knowing the other's body like their own, touching, stroking, nipping, licking, there were hands and mouths everywhere, while the two continued to build the arousal, working hard, bringing each other to the brink, clinging onto the edge, their breath's mingling, the yelps and moans entangling and becoming lost in the atmosphere. The building the tension encapsulated them, hearts pounding about to combust as they climaxed, together, a crescendo of waves cascading like waterfalls. Addison collapsed on top of Izzie, unable to move her body, the lovers, bodies sticking together, the sheen of perspiration acting like a Velcro glove, unable to pull them apart. Their heartbeats in sync, their breathing in unison, as if programmed.

"I love you." Addison whispered in the ear of her darling.

"I love you too." Izzie returned. It was all either of them could muster after a night fuelled with passion, adoration and pure love.

* * *

"We are in New York and the first place you want to go to is Starbucks?"

"Addie, I am in desperate need of caffeine, you can't do that to me all night and expect me to be perfectly awake the next day." Izzie complained as she held the door open for a stranger, and then her girlfriend.

"I suppose if you put it that way." Addison smirked. "What can I get you?"

"Latte with an extra shot of espresso." Izzie said.

"You know, I ordered a latte in Italy once and got a glass of milk." The redhead smiled at the memory. She ordered the coffees and moved to the end of the bar.

"You had a glass of milk? Addison Montgomery, all that is class and elegance had glass of milk? That is really amusing." Izzie laughed.

"It was an easy mistake to make, I forgot to say caffe at the beginning." She recalled, "And latte is Italian for milk."

"That's priceless Addie, I love your flurries of quirkiness." Izzie beamed.

"I'd noticed." Addison said picking up the coffees. "Here," she handed Izzie her latte, "where do you want to go?"

"Oh so much to choose."

"Ok, how about we get a cab down to Battery Park, see the Statue of Liberty, walk up Wall Street and to Pier 17 which is right next to the Brooklyn Bridge?"

"Hey, you know this place better than me, lead the way."

* * *

"This is so amazing." Izzie said as she sat down on the pier with a hot dog. Addison perched next to her.

"The hot dog?" the redhead asked confused.

"No, all of it, it's perfect, I'm having the best time."

"Really? I'm so pleased. You know I never got to do much of this." Addison admitted. She had spent most of her adult life working , not having the time to appreciate the monuments of New York that attracted millions of people from around the globe.

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah I do in a way."

"We can visit whenever you want, I don't mind." Izzie smiled.

"You're liking New York aren't you?"

"For sure, I couldn't live here though, it's a bit too manic, I can't imagine anyone would make many friends here."

"I wouldn't want to bring up kids here, Seattle is so much more laid back, a quieter pace, I think it'll be a great environment for us to raise our family." Addison sighed.

"Are you mellowing in your old age Montgomery?" Izzie teased. Addison laughed.

"I think I am."

"If we hadn't got together would you have come back here?"

"Yeah I probably would. I hated Seattle, but now, I'm having a love affair with the place." She smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear that. It would be difficult for me to leave." The blonde admitted.

"You're very homely, you bake, you'd make the perfect housewife." Addison winked.

"Oh I am not being a stay at home mom!" exclaimed Izzie.

"I know, I would never expect you to be." Addison said. "It makes you realise we have a lot to think about in terms of child care."

"It does, it's a bit daunting."

"Hey, if Bailey can have a kid, we can." Addison said, bumping shoulders with Izzie eliciting a small chuckle from the blonde.

"That's so very true, poor kid." Smiled the young intern. "George said you got a bit emotional through that whole ordeal." She said. Addison looked down and thought for a moment.

"I was in a very difficult situation, the pressure was immense and lives were on the line, I hope George didn't take it personally."

"No, he didn't, I think you made him realise you were human." She smiled. Addison let out a small laugh.

"I must have had some reputation huh?"

"Oh maybe a little one." Izzie teased.

"And what about now?"

"Now your cover has been blown wide open, you're a great big softie." The blonde laughed.

"What attracted you to me in the first place?" Addison asked, looking across the Hudson River.

"Well you're a knock out for a start." Izzie smiled when Addison turned to look at her. "Seriously Addie, you turn heads I thought, Derek was one lucky son of a bitch."

"Oh he was." Addison smiled.

"Then there was your ice maiden thing, you were mysterious, intriguing." Izzie reflected, "Like you didn't want anyone to get close to you."

"I didn't." Addison admitted.

"And then Sloan turned up, you got friendly with Callie, I didn't think you would even consider a friendship with me."

"That's not true, there was a lot of things going on. And we got along well working didn't we?"

"For the most part." The intern smirked.

"Yeah, and here we are. Who would have thought three months ago, we would be sitting here now, together, starting a family."

"You put it like that it sounds scary." Izzie said scrunching her nose.

"It does all sound a bit rushed."

"But I've been having a relationship with you in my head for months, maybe years." Izzie mused. Addison looked at her, her eyebrow raised, a slight smirk on her face. "Oh I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You did."

"Now you think I'm a freak."

"An adorable freak." The redhead teased.

"That makes it better?"

"What does make it better is, even when I was with Derek I couldn't keep my eyes off you and thinking about what it would be like to do this." Addison placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She leaned back and smirked at the confused expression on Izzie's face.

"Seriously? You felt like that?"

The redhead nodded, "I did, but I couldn't act on it, I had followed Derek across the country to save my marriage and I wanted a family, and you were doing Karev, or so I heard."

Izzie scoffed, "Don't remind me."

"Ok, let's take your mind off that. How do you fancy a walk on that big old bridge up there?" Addison indicated to the Brooklyn Bridge, almost above them.

"I would love that." Izzie replied.

* * *

The redhead and the blonde, holding hands, casually strolled across the wooden floorboards of possibly the most famous bridge in the world. Izzie was so in awe of the view and the scenery around her she would occasionally drift off into the bicycle lane, only to be quickly pulled back by Addison, mindful of a minor incident. The sun was slowly beginning to set on what had been a beautiful day. They had stopped half way and were now facing the Statue of Liberty in the distance, leaning against the rail and occasionally glancing at the traffic below them.

"This is beautiful." Izzie stated. The orange of the sun casting a saintly glow across her face, her blonde locks caught in the slight breeze, Addison thought she really was a picture of beauty. Izzie turned to look at Addison, feeling the redhead's eyes on her, a similar picture before her. The auburn hair shone brighter in the dusk light, catching her eyes, a bright sparkle in the blue of her orbs. "You're beautiful." Izzie said with a breathy whisper, like it was the first time she had set eyes on Addison. The attending blushed, bowing her head slightly before raising it again, looking straight into the depths of Izzie's soul.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Addison groaned and threw her head back, hitting Izzie's shoulder who was positioned behind her. Izzie set down her glass of champagne on the ledge and kissed Addison on the cheek. "I'll get it." She said, manoeuvring herself around Addison, getting slightly tangled in the process.

"Iz, the water is supposed to be in the tub." Addison said, removing a foot from her crotch. "Your grace overwhelms me my darling." She teased as the blonde tumbled out of the bath. "Beautiful." She concluded. Izzie threw her a warning look before straightening and donning a thick white bathrobe. Addison swooned after her as she retreated through the door. A few minutes later, Izzie re-entered the bathroom.

"You err, have a visitor."

"What? Who?" Addison said, clambering out of the huge porcelain bath tub.

Addison was tying her robe as she entered the studio suite. She looked up.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Addie. Mom said you were here."

"Yeah, here I am." She said. Izzie sloped off, back into the bathroom to get dressed, feeling slightly awkward.

"So it's true then."

"What is Matthew?"

"You're a lesbian."

"I'm a what?"

"I thought better of you Addie."

"Matthew what are you talking about?"

"What has she done to you Addison?"

"Izzie? She's loved me and made me happy."

"This isn't you Addie." Her brother stated, shaking his head.

"You don't know me Matthew, how often do we actually see each other, once, twice a year if that?"

"Addie come on, I'm sure Derek will take you back." He said, close to her face.

"Ohmygod, have you been drinking? I can't believe we are having this conversation and I am not having it while you are intoxicated. Mom and dad have accepted our relationship, why can't you?"

"It's unnatural Addison, you can't bring a child up in that environment."

"Get out Matthew, I don't want you here if you are going to insult my family."

"Addie, just listen . . ."

"Do as she says, she's pregnant, Addie doesn't need this stress right now." Izzie said emerging fully clothed from the bathroom and coming to a halt next to the redhead.

"This is all your fault you whore." Matthew lurched forward and swung a fist at Izzie, hitting the side of her face forcing her to the ground, Addison had seen it coming and tried to intervene, being knocked to the floor in the commotion. It took Izzie a moment to realise what had happened, her head was pounding, she could feel a hot sticky liquid trickling down the side of her face and then she saw Addison lying on the floor, Matthew standing over her.


	10. Chapter 10

She got on to her hands and knees and rushed over to Addison, swiping at Matthew's legs as she passed. "Addie, ohmygod." She looked up at Matthew, "What have you done to her?"

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident." He rushed out.

"Addie, baby, can you hear me?" Addison was lying on her back, none responsive. "Did you see if she hit her head?" she asked Matthew.

"I don't, I don't know it all happened too fast."

"Addison," Izzie cried picking up Addison's limp hand and feeling for a pulse. "wake up sweetheart." The blonde was beginning to panic, years of training to become a doctor slowly seeping from her body. "Call an ambulance." She shouted at Matthew.

"What should say?"

"Whatever the fuck you did to her." She snapped. She leaned down to check Addison's breathing and positioned her into the recovery position. Meanwhile, Matthew made a phone call to the emergency services.

It had seemed forever before the ambulance crew turned up.

"Her name is Addison Montgomery, 35 year old female, 10 weeks pregnant she was knocked to the ground and has been unconscious for approximately ten minutes." Izzie reeled off, her professional tendencies kicking in at the realisation help was at hand.

"And you are?"

"I'm Dr Isobel Stevens, her partner."

"Ok ma'am step back. What happened to you?" the short native New Yorker asked.

"He swung for me," she pointed over at Matthew sitting in the corner, "and Addison got in the way."

"Do you want us to call the police?"

"Yes, no, I don't know, he's her brother." Izzie said. "Can we just get her to hospital please?"

"Yes ma'am. Would you like to ride with us?"

"Yes please." The blonde confirmed. She took a moment to look at Matthew who looked forlorn in the corner, suddenly sober and very aware of his actions. He felt the intern's eyes on him and looked up, tear stains on his face. Izzie rolled her eyes, why did men always make her feel one thing then totally change her mind the next? She took a slight bit of pity on him and walked over. He looked a lot like his father, tall and stocky with a wave of thick dark brown hair, his charcoal suit was crumpled, the purple tie loosened at the knot, his light blue shirt unbuttoned at the top. "You should call your parents, get them to go straight to the hospital. I'll let you decide what you want to tell them." She said and turned to follow the gurney out of the hotel room.

* * *

"They're running tests." Izzie said as Addison's parents entered the waiting area.

"Matthew told us what happened. We are so sorry Isobel, he feels dreadfully ashamed."

"And so he should, our baby's life is at risk because of him, and lord only knows what's going on with Addie."

"They haven't told you anything?"

"Not a lot, because apparently I'm not family."

"Right." Dr Forbes-Montgomery rose from her chair, adorned a similar face to that of Addison's angry ass-kicking face and made tracks towards the nurses station, never wavering or looking back.

"She'll find out." Gerard said.

"I don't doubt that, I've seen that look on Addison's face many a time."

"I hope you haven't been on the receiving end of that."

"Once or twice." Izzie chuckled.

"It's not pleasant is it dear?" Gerard laughed. "Addison is so like her mother in a lot of ways."

"I've caught glimpses." The intern sighed.

"She'll be ok, she's tough as old boots is our Addie."

"I know, I just wish I knew what was going on."

"I know pumpkin." Gerard said, using his term of endearment for Addison on Izzie, it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, but decided to let it slip, it was comforting in a way that she felt she had family with her when she needed it.

"Right, now you tell her." Juliet said pointing at Izzie as she returned with a doctor looking much younger than the blonde intern. "Because she is Addison's partner, girlfriend, other half, whatever you kids call it these days." Izzie couldn't help but smile at Juliet's manner, despite the situation, it was rather amusing.

"Miss . . .", the young doctor began, he reminded Izzie of George a little bit in his nervous approach.

"Doctor." Juliet interrupted.

"Doctor Stevens. Your, erm, Ms . . ."

"Doctor." Juliet interrupted once again.

"Doctor Montgomery has suffered a slight concussion, scans have shown no sign of damage and she is beginning to come around, she's a little dazed but I anticipate a full recovery. But we would like to keep her in over night as a precaution."

"And the baby?" Izzie asked quickly.

"We conducted a scan and there appears to be no trauma to the baby."

Izzie let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" She asked. The doctor warily looked at Juliet who shot a look back at him.

"Of course you can, please follow me."

* * *

"Hey." Addison croaked as she saw Izzie enter the room. She immediately frowned, looking at the stitches and dried blood at Izzie's brow.

"What the hell happened to you?" Addison said, trying to sit up. Izzie rushed to her bedside, trying to calm her girlfriend down.

"Shhhh, don't get up, you might feel a little dizzy."

"Oh." Addison's hand shot to her head, her eyebrows raised.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, head rush." Izzie frowned in a 'I told you so' manner. "So," Addison stared, "what happened to your face Iz?" the blonde sat down and took Addison's hand in her own.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Izzie asked cautiously.

"Yeah," she pondered, "Matthew was shouting, then you were shouting and then it's all a bit hazy."

Izzie sighed, she really didn't want to have to tell Addison the next part, "Addie, he hit me and you stupidly tried to protect me and got in the way and you were knocked off your feet and banged your head."

"He hit you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, he did, he wasn't very nice Addie."

"He had been drinking." Addison recalled.

"Yeah, but he seemed remorseful afterward." Izzie said.

"He pushed me over?"

"In a round about way, but I think he was feeling guilty over what happened to you rather than giving me this." She pointed to her own face. "Has the doctor spoken to you?"

"Yeah, poor guy, told me he had met my mother."

Izzie smiled at the thought of Juliet Forbes-Montgomery on the war path. "Yeah, she did me a favour. She got me in here, no one was telling me anything."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Izzie smiled, squeezing the attending's hand.

"I'm sorry our holiday sucks." She smiled weakly. Addison was still beautiful, she was pale and sluggish, but to Izzie she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I love you." The blonde said.

"And I love you." Addison said quizzically.

"How do we get ourselves into these situations?" the intern laughed nervously.

"It's all about the drama my dear." The redhead winked. "Come here." She said, scooting over on the bed, making space for her girlfriend. Izzie kicked off her shoes and jumped up onto the bed. Addison lifted her head and rested it on the blonde's shoulder. Izzie pulled her close whilst resting her other hand gently on Addison's stomach and kissed the redhead lightly on the head.

Through the narrow window in the door stood the silhouette of a figure, head hung in shame as his father whispered in his ear, "Do you see what you almost destroyed?"

"Dad I'm sorry."

"It will take more than that. I know it's a shock Matthew, but look how happy Addison is, despite being laid up in a hospital bed and her vacation being ruined. She has all she needs right there."

"I'm really, really sorry."

"Your mother and I will have to decide what to do with you Matthew, this could ruin your career and I daresay your family if either of those two decide to press charges."

* * *

Morning had broken, Izzie had decided not to return to the hotel alone as her place was with Addison, she had little choice in the matter however, as the two had fallen asleep together on the hospital bed, the redhead gripping her tight, not wanting her to go. Addison awoke as the ward lights came on, she blinked at the unfamiliar and most unwelcome light, squinting as her eyes adjusted. The blonde beside her began to stir, she stretched and yawned, moaning as she shifted in her place, "I don't want to go to school today mom." Addison laughed at Izzie's little performance, imagining her as a teenager being woken on a school day.

"Izzie." Addison said in a sing-song voice, brushing hairs from the blonde's face.

"No mom. No school." This made the redhead chuckle louder, the blonde awakening with a start. She was unsure of her surroundings, her hair dishevelled and matted, panic and confusion reigned until she set eyes on an auburn beauty. "Oh, you're not mom."

"Err no." The attending smiled.

"Thank goodness for that." Izzie sighed as she leaned in to kiss Addison.

"Good morning." The redhead smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Izzie beamed. "I can take you home today."

"Home, home or hotel home?"

"That's up to you, we can hang around this little old city if you want to, or we can head west. I don't mind."

"It'll be a shame to not take advantage of the city while we are here."

"Ok, then, New York it is. I'm going to freshen up and grab a coffee, do you want anything?"

"Nu huh, no thanks, breakfast will be arriving shortly."

"Mmmm." Izzie said with mock enthusiasm. She sat up and swivelled, her feet touching the floor as she descended. As Izzie sat in the chair opposite the bed, she put on her shoes and tied the laces.

"How's your face?"

"A little sore."

"It's bruising a bit." Addison winced. Izzie rose her hand to her face and gently touched the slightly swollen, purpling area.

"I hope no one thinks you're a wife beater." Izzie giggled as she walked towards the door. She was gone before the words registered with Addison and could reply.

* * *

The blonde had spent a good time grooming herself in the bathroom, running her fingers repeatedly through her hair, washing her face and checking out her bruising cut from several different angles, wincing at each, none looking any better than the previous. She resigned with a sigh, and contemplated once again why men were such ass holes. The way Addison had described her brother to her, never raised suspicion that he would react badly to their news. In fact, she thought, if anyone were to lash out it would have been Juliet, so when he had turned up at the hotel room, she had welcomed him warmly with a pleasant smile. He didn't give anything away until Addison had entered the room herself, clad in a matching bathrobe and hair damp like Izzie. She knew Addison would not dream of pressing charges against her brother, he was a top attorney with political aspirations and such an arrest would bring that down in tatters. Not to mention his family. His sons would be mortified should their father be charged with assault. One last check in the mirror confirmed Izzie looked as best she good under the circumstances and turned to leave. She picked up a box of chocolates from the hospital gift shop on her way back to Addison's room, hoping to have an undisturbed bath with her lover later on in the hotel. She rounded the corner with an extra spring in her step and stopped suddenly in the doorway to Addison's room. A visitor was sat in the chair next to Addison, their back to the door, Addison listening intently to whatever it was they were saying. As Addison noticed Izzie, she smiled apologetically before the visitor turned round. Izzie's face dropped before she spoke.

"What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Izzie."

"I said what are you doing here?" she turned her gaze to her lover in a quest for an explanation, "Addison, what is he doing here?" she said through gritted teeth pointing at the intruder.

"Iz . . ."

"It's ok Addison, I can explain." He said standing and turning to meet Izzie's killer glare. "The hospital called me as Addison's next of kin. Plus since we worked here, they kinda figured we were still married."

"What a load of bullshit." Izzie blurted.

"Izzie, come here." Addison said, trying to diffuse the situation. Izzie was rooted to the spot glaring at Derek Shepherd.

"You didn't have to come Derek, you knew I was here with her and her parents were here." Realisation dawned on Izzie's face. "I knew you had a problem with us, you're jealous!" the blonde accused.

"Izzie, here now." Addison ordered. That was a face the blonde did not want to mess with and promptly found herself by Addison's side.

"Look, I was just concerned."

"You flew thousands of miles because you were 'just concerned'?"

"I needed to talk to Addison."

Izzie turned her attention to her lover, "And what do you have to say about all this?"

"Nothing." The redhead threw her hands up, "I'm as clueless as you on this."

"Ok, you have our attention now, explain." Izzie demanded, her brown suspicious eyes never leaving Derek's stubble face.

"I don't think I have to explain myself to you Izzie."

"Actually you do Derek, because anything that concerns me, concerns Izzie." Addison said, head held high. Izzie smirked, almost childishly.

"I was genuinely worried when they said you had been knocked unconscious and well, I thought, I might be able to help."

"I'm in a hospital Derek, surrounded by doctors, my girlfriend is a doctor, my mother is a doctor, or had you forgotten?"

"I don't know, I just panicked and acted on instinct."

"We're not married anymore Derek, I shouldn't be a part of your instincts, lord knows you are not a part of mine."

"What about Meredith?"

"What about her Izzie?"

"Seriously? She loves you Derek and you drop her to come to New York because Addison had a bump on the head?"

"I love Meredith."

"Then go home to her." Izzie snapped.

"I thought, when they told me you were pregnant, the baby could be mine."

Both female doctors stared at each other wide eyed, then at Derek.

"Addison?" Izzie asked. The redhead shook her head.

"No, no, not a chance in hell." Addison assured her.

"Are you sure?" Derek said.

"I'm 10 weeks Derek. I haven't slept with you in months." Addison rasped incredulously.

"Oh, ok." He said almost disappointed. "Is it Marks?"

"What? No!" Addison slammed.

"This is weird." Izzie stated, a little louder than intended.

"I had better go." Derek said.

"Derek, darling, what are you doing here?" Juliet said as she waltzed into the room. Izzie looked at Addison, who mirrored her eye rolling action, before returning her gaze to Addison's mother.

"Juliet, it's great to see you." He said rising from his chair to greet her. They kissed each other, one on each cheek before Juliet gushed once more.

"Did you come for Addison?"

"Yes, I was concerned for her wellbeing."

"Er hum," Addison cleared her throat gaining her mother and ex-husband's attention, "her well being is perfectly fine, thank you."

"Oh hello dear, Isobel." Juliet acknowledged briefly before turning her attention back to Derek.

"I think I should leave." Derek said, wary of the stares of the two lovers.

"Nonsense."

"I'm not welcome here Juliet."

Juliet tutted loudly and took a hold of Derek's arm, "Come with me." She said guiding him out of the room.

Addison looked at Izzie who was stood beside her, totally bewildered as to what she had just witnessed.

"You did tell your mother you were divorced didn't you?"

"I did, she's always had a soft spot for him."

"It's that stupid grin and his mopey eyes, hair that needs cutting and mid life crisis not so designer stubble." Izzie spat. Addison laughed at her girlfriend's mini rant and the classic Izzie face that came with it. "Don't laugh, I'm angry." She said. That only made Addison laugh more, Izzie trying her hardest to keep a stern look on her face, the grin she was suppressing threatened to break.

"Iz . . ."

"Nope," she held up a hand, "don't talk to me Addison." The blonde crossed her arms and maintained her frown.

"Come on Iz, you need to help me get dressed, I signed the discharge papers when you left the room."

"Oh really?" Izzie smiled. "Cool, come on then, get your booty out of bed."

* * *

"Oh, that is good." Addison said as she slipped into the hot bath tub filled to the brim with bubbles. She leaned back against the young blonde, a feeling of déjà vu fuelling her senses.

"It's about to get even better." Izzie said as she slipped her hands around the redhead's waist, pulling her closer to her naked body and kissing the attending's neck.

"Hell yeah." Addison breathed as she adjusted her head, allowing Izzie better access to her slender neck.

"How are you feeling baby?" Izzie asked between nips and kisses.

"So much better." The redhead sighed contentedly.

"Enough for this?" Izzie breathed into her ear as she moved a hand down the inside of Addison's thigh, agonisingly close to where the redhead ached for her to be.

"Yes." Whispered Addison, "More."

"More?" Izzie asked, "What, like this?" the blonde dragged a finger nail through Addison's folds, catching her clit on the way, eliciting a gasp from the attending.

"Yes, Izzie, please." Addison begged in a breathy whisper.

"What do you want?" Izzie said, repeating her actions with her fingernail and nipping and biting at Addison's neck, the redhead was writhing on top of Izzie, rubbing her back against the blonde's breasts, and occasionally bumping against Izzie's crotch. Izzie herself was rapidly becoming aroused. Her eyelids were heavy from both the lust and heat of the water. Addison was identical; she was barely able to keep her eyes open and struggled to concentrate, until she managed a brief answer to Izzie's question.

"Fuck me." Was all she muster, she wanted Izzie inside her, and she wanted it now.

"God Addison." Izzie breathed, "you make me so hot."

"I know you hold me in high esteem Iz, but just get on with it." Addison hissed into Izzie's ear, "Worship me." That was enough of an invitation for the blonde, she slipped two fingers into Addison and began thrusting them, her free hand cupped one of Addison's breasts, gently massaging the flesh and rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger, occasionally pinching it, eliciting the most delightful throaty sounds from her lover.

"Harder Iz." Addison moved a hand down and covered Izzie's, forcing her hand harder into Addison, Izzie added a third finger whilst adding pressure to Addison's clit with her thumb.

"Oh God." Addison threw her head back again, hitting Izzie square on the shoulder, causing a gasp of pain from the blonde. The redhead was panting, her eyes shut, mouth open, a slight frown adorning her features. The blonde worked harder, bringing her lover closer to the edge, she felt Addison tense, before she screamed Izzie's name as she came in waves. She collapsed, her limp body held by Izzie who adorned her with gentle kisses on her face and neck, whispering nonsense to her sweetheart.

"You are so amazing Isobel Stevens." Addison sighed.

"You're not bad yourself." Izzie smiled.

"I mean it Iz, not just now, but how you care for me, defend my honour, all the little things in between. How you love me."

"It's not all one sided you know. You make me feel like I'm the only person in the world, and I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You should never wonder that, to me you are the only person in the world, the only one I want to be with every second of every day."

"Really? I don't bug you?" Izzie asked surprised.

"You have your moments." The attending laughed. The blonde joined in.

"Do you feel up to going out for a bit?"

"Yeah, I could do with some fresh air." Addison sat up and sighed as the cool air hit her wet torso. Izzie got out of the tub first, wrapping herself in a huge plush white towel before grabbing a second and holding it out as Addison stepped out of the tub. Izzie wrapped the towel around her lover, giving her tight squeeze and a hug. They stood there together, eyes closed, swaying in each others arms, enjoying the feel of the other.

* * *

"I hate elevators." Izzie said as she boarded.

"What?" Addison asked looking at her lover in shock. "As I recall, you are rather fond of them." She smirked.

"Not ones that go a gazillion miles an hour up a million floors." Izzie moaned. Addison laughed at Izzie's discomfort. The elevator tinged it's arrival.

As they stepped out into the cool afternoon air, Izzie's breath hitched in her throat as she took in the view before her. It was simply breath taking.

"You still hate that elevator?" Addison nudged the blonde with her elbow.

"Nu uh." Izzie shook her head and followed Addison to the criss cross fencing. "Wow." Was all Izzie could say as she took in the whole of Manhattan.

"You like?" Addison smirked.

"I love." Izzie beamed.

They were stood on top of one of the most famous buildings in the world, the Empire State Building. It was a sight to behold on a beautiful afternoon, the sun was setting in the distance, a glow was cast over the magic of Manhattan. Addison wrapped her arms around her girl and placed her head on the blonde's shoulder, taking in the moment.

"Ok, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I am going to be a proper tourist." Izzie laughed as she took a camera from her purse. Addison groaned, she wasn't a fan of having her photograph taken, but on this occasion she would oblige, she needed to humour her girlfriend or forever hear about the time they were stood at the top of the Empire State Building and Addison refused to have her photograph taken with Izzie with such a beautiful backdrop. Izzie turned and released herself from Addison's grip. "Right, who can we get to take our photo without running off with my camera." She spotted an older couple struggling to take their own photo. "We'll do you if you do us." Izzie beamed. Addison cringed at her choice of words, but the blonde had struck a deal with the older couple. Addison smiled her gratitude as Izzie turned into Annie Leibovitz and snapped a picture of the happy couple. Izzie sidled up to Addison, leaning back against the railings, the blonde's arm firmly around her girlfriend, they both smiled their trademark tooth bearing grins, eyes twinkling in the dwindling sunlight, the moment was captured forever.

"Thank you so much." Izzie said, taking the camera back, she sneaked a peak at the photo. "Ohmygod!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Addison said, peering over the blonde's shoulder.

"We're gorgeous." Izzie smiled.

"You're so vain Iz." Addison said as she playfully hit her girlfriend on the shoulder.

"You have to admit, it's a great photo. Well, minus the little, you know." she said pointing to her cut and her bruise. "But the photo shows my good side." she smiled, chuffed with herself.

"It is a great photo." Addison stated. "But I prefer the real thing."

"Well this baby is going up in my locker." The blonde smiled. "That way, when I'm starting or finishing a gruelling day, I can look at how happy we are."

"There was a time Izzie Stevens I thought you were too emotional. But not now, I love your sentiment and your emotions." Addison revealed. The two were holding hands, slowly walking around the observation deck, gaining a panoramic view of the city.

"Addie I have something to ask you." Izzie said, stilling them, the blonde was slightly fidgety and nervous.

"What? What is it?" Addison said suspiciously and somewhat apprehensively. Izzie took the redhead's hand in her own, looking at it she took a deep breath and looked up into crystal clear blue eyes.

"Addison Montgomery, will you do me the honour of being my," she took another breath preparing herself, "date to the Seattle Grace Ball?"

Addison let out a huge breath she was holding. "Oh thank god." She sighed.

"What?" Izzie said confused. Her eyes suddenly widening at the realisation of what Addison had thought. "Ohhhh." She drawled. "One step at a time, hey Addie." She laughed nervously.

"Absolutely." Addison smirked. "Not that I wouldn't want to . . ."

"No, I know, same here, I would, but you know . . ."

"Yeah, too soon."

"Too soon." Izzie concluded. "So will you?" she referred to her earlier question.

"Of course I will."

"I wanted to ask you before, but you know, no one knew and everything and I thought maybe you wouldn't want to, but now we're out and well, people know and stuff so . . ." Addison cut off the blonde's ramblings with a feather light kiss. "Huh." Izzie sighed. "It's a date."


	12. Chapter 12

The young blonde flopped onto the bed as Addison took off her jacket and hung it in the wardrobe. Izzie took her cell phone from her pocket and glanced at it.

"Oh crap." The blonde said, her hands flopping back onto the bed above her head.

"What is it?" Addison asked as she kicked off her boots.

"I have a million missed calls off Meredith."

"A million, you don't think that's a slight exaggeration?" the redhead smirked, padding over to the oversized bed.

"Have you met Meredith?" Izzie said, raising her head slightly looking at Addison.

"Point taken." Said Addison as she climbed onto the bed. The attending straddled her younger lover, sitting comfortably on the blonde's thighs. "I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, seeing as though we missed out last night." The blonde's eyes lit up, she felt like dressing up for Addison, a romantic dinner for two was just what the doctor ordered. She grinned at the irony. She opened her mouth to reply when the shrill of her cell phone rang out in the room.

"She's consistent I give her that." Addison said dismounting Izzie and collapsing down beside her.

"Hello?" Izzie said, answering the device.

"_Derek flew the whole way across the country to be with Addison."_

"Don't I know it."

"_Why did he do that Izzie, why is my boyfriend following his ex-wife across the country?"_

"I don't know Mer, I . . ."

"_I told him to stay here, that she was perfectly safe with you and you would do the best by her, but he was insistent he had to go."_

"Meredith, I can't account for Derek's actions."

"_I know Izzie, I know. Is he with you now?"_

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning." Izzie sighed into the mouth piece. "But he loves you Meredith, he said so."

"_Why did he say so? You pulled him up on it didn't you? You asked him why he had gone to New York and asked him about me, didn't you."_

"Mer, I . . ."

"_You did. Why would you do that if you didn't feel threatened Izzie?"_

"I don't feel threatened Meredith, I trust Addison." She said, looking at her girlfriend beside her. Addison held out her hand, Izzie obliged and took it in her own.

"_But you don't trust Derek."_

"I didn't say that."

"_You don't need to. I can't get in touch with Derek, his cell phone keeps going to voicemail. If you see him, tell him he has a lot of grovelling to do."_

"I will." The blonde sighed.

"_I'm sorry if I disturbed you."_

"You didn't. Try not to worry Mer."

"_Bye Iz."_

"Bye." She said and ended the call. She sighed heavily. "Meredith is on the warpath."

"I gathered." Addison said as she turned onto her side and giving her girlfriend a loving kiss. "I don't know what's going on with Derek either." She reassured.

"Can we not talk about him? Please?" Izzie said.

"Of course." Addison agreed, kissing the blonde again with hungry eyes.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever had so much sex in my life." Addison smiled as Izzie was nuzzling her neck after another marathon love making session.

"Hey, don't complain, we need to make the most of it."

"Don't get me wrong. I am soooo not complaining. You make me feel so alive and young and free."

"You are." Izzie stated simply smiling down at her girlfriend. The blonde was lying on her stomach leaning on her elbows over Addison, her hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Ohmygod." Addison sat up suddenly, almost head butting Izzie in the process.

"One injury will suffice, thank you." Izzie muttered. "What is it?" she enquired.

"I need a new outfit for the ball. And what better place to be in to buy it?" the redhead grinned. Izzie rolled her eyes, this meant an epic shopping trip, something she would not be looking forward to. Addison sensed the blonde's despondency, "It's my one chance before I get all fat and frumpy." She explained.

"Here's a thought," Izzie said, "do they do designer maternity wear?" Addison's eyes went wide, she had not thought about this herself.

"I don't even know. I never paid attention." She gasped, throwing herself backwards onto the pillows.

"They must do, I can't imagine Jennifer Lopez wore Old Navy." The blonde laughed.

"We'll ask the concierge." Addison said matter-of-factly.

"Oh Addie, one shopping objective at a time, please." She begged. Addison looked into Izzie's puppy dog eyes. "We have ages till you need maternity wear."

The attending resigned to Izzie's request and sighed. "Ok, two dresses for the ball. One for you and one for me." She looked at Izzie's quizzical look. "You're having a new dress, end of discussion." The attending warned.

"Ok, my lips are sealed." Izzie said, feigning a locking motion at the corner of her mouth.

"So disappointing, I was going to invite you into the shower with me, but there's no point if you're going to keep your mouth shut." Addison winked, she stood from the bed, the sheet dropping to the floor as Addison strolled toward the bathroom wearing nothing but a grin. Izzie scrambled off the bed, she had never moved so quickly or clumsily in her life, falling to the floor, she picked herself up and followed the mother of her child into the bathroom.

* * *

The Tavern on the Green was a swanky exclusive restaurant in Central Park. Izzie's eyes were lit with anticipation and excitement as she gazed at the pretty lights adorning the exterior. "How did you get reservations for this place?" the blonde asked, firmly holding onto Addison's hand.

"An old friend of mine runs the place." Was Addison's simple explanation. The host greeted them and asked for the name of the reservation.

"Montgomery." Addison said. The host, a tall slender male with black hair slicked back smiled at Addison, her Gucci dress accentuating her figure, it was simple elegance, the cream of the material was a contrast against her auburn locks that fell loosely round her shoulders. He roved his eyes over Izzie, she too was wearing a beautiful dress, a black and cream halter neck, not nearly as expensive but as graceful and effective as the redhead's. His eyes met her gaze and he frowned when he caught sight of the injury to her eye, Izzie bowing her head with embarrassment. Addison caught the exchange and gently squeezed Izzie's hand. "Not that it's any of your business, but she was attacked unprovoked. Can you please show us to our table?"

"Yes of course, I'm sorry ma'am." He bowed his head in apology towards Izzie. She followed her girlfriend to the table not once letting go of her hand, the other patrons taking notice of the two stunning women. Several frowns were thrust their way. As Addison picked up her menu once sat, she perused it's contents and spoke in a hushed tone to the blonde.

"They are looking at us."

"Let them. What right do they have to judge us?" Izzie said, herself looking at the menu before her. Addison sighed.

"You're right." She said and set down her menu, taking Izzie's hand in her own.

"Cooooiiiiiieeeee, Addison darling!" the redhead immediately cringed at the shriek from behind her. She scrunched her eyes shut.

"Please don't tell me it's my mother." She said. The redhead met silence. "Iz?"

"I'm not telling you it's your mother." She said nonchalantly.

"Isobel, look at you, you look wonderful." Juliet said as she reached the table. A surprised Izzie simply smiled, unable to form a response. Addison opened her eyes at the compliment to her girlfriend. She knew Izzie looked a million dollars, but was slightly suspicious at her mother's compliment.

"Addison, darling, you remind me of me." Juliet bragged. Izzie's eyes reacted in the only natural way she had responded to most things on this trip – wide. She looked at Addison with disdain, she hoped to all the gods that Addison would not turn out like her mother.

"Mother, how lovely to see you." Addison forced through gritted teeth.

"Say hello to my dinner guest ladies." Juliet said turning slightly looking over her shoulder.

"Mom, what's he doing here?" the attending asked.

"I couldn't send him straight back to Seattle darling, he came so far."

"Hello Addison, Izzie." The two doctors could not believe their eyes.

"You need to phone Meredith, she's been trying to reach you all day." Izzie said to Derek.

"Who's Meredith?" asked Juliet.

Izzie spoke up first, she was going to have great pleasure in divulging this piece of information to the mother in law. "Meredith is Derek's girlfriend. The one Addison found him with when she arrived in Seattle, the one who Derek cheated on when Addison was desperately trying to make her marriage work." She smiled. "Did I miss any thing out?"

"The panties." Addison added.

"Oh yes, the one who's panties Addison found in Derek's pocket." She beamed.

"Meredith's going out of her mind Derek, just go home." Addison said.

"Is this all true Derek?"

He couldn't look Juliet in the eye. "Yes, Juliet it is true."

"Hmmm, I think you have a phone call to make at least. She must be something to leave our Addison for." Juliet suggested. Three jaws dropped, no one knew how to respond to that, the truth of the matter was it was a long complicated story, one that neither of them wanted to get into right now. Addison and Izzie were not pleased having their date interrupted so they were not going to provide ammunition for the two intruders to stay.

"Mother, we were kind of having a quiet evening together." She hinted.

"Alright dear, come on Derek, let's get you sorted out." The elder Montgomery said, pulling Derek by the arm. "Good evening ladies." She then turned her attention to a nearby waiter, "No wine for that one," Juliet pointed at Addison, "she's with child."

"Mom!" Addison warned.

"Make sure they have a pleasant evening, they need some time on their own. Bye darlings." And with that Juliet and her shadow were gone.

"I am so sorry." Addison grovelled.

"This isn't where Derek used to bring you is it?"

"What? No," the redhead scoffed, "I think we came here once with a group of friends. We barely ate out. That was some weird coincidence which seems to be the theme of the trip." Addison sighed. "Don't let it ruin our evening."

"I just don't understand what Derek is up to."

"I don't think any one ever will figure him out." Addison said, placing the napkin on her lap. She reached across the table and took Izzie's hands in her own. "It's just you and me Iz, let's enjoy it." The redhead smiled as a waiter came to take their order.

* * *

The evening had ended uneventful in terms of drama. The next morning was hectic; Addison had dragged Izzie up and down Fifth Avenue for the perfect dresses for the ball that was rapidly approaching. The attending had insisted on trying on numerous dresses resulting in dressing room shenanigans. Izzie had to admit, that part of the shopping trip had been fun at least. It was a race against time as their flight was due to leave late that afternoon and the two doctors had yet to visit the Forbes-Montgomerys. Many changing rooms and frolics later, the blonde and the redhead had found themselves on the front steps of Addison's childhood home once again. It was clear from their discussions that her parents were accepting of their relationship, despite the dramas including Derek's impromptu visit, Juliet had finally realised there was nothing Addison felt for Derek and saw how happy Izzie made her only daughter. She was fond of Izzie, Juliet thought she was feisty which showed in her protectiveness of Addison. She had a set determination that emanated every time she did something for anyone. The blonde was caring and gentle as well, a comfortable balance that made her extremely likable, her adorable smile aided that. While the blonde seemed youthful at times, she was worldly in other ways, her experiences having taught her to grow up at a quicker rate, however it was evident the playful blonde hung on to elements of her youth and it had rubbed off on Addison. The redhead had smiled and laughed more, been carefree in her approach to her life and for the first time in a long time, her career wasn't her sole focus in life.

The family discussed the incident of the other night, blaming Matthew's irresponsible temperament on poor judgement and alcohol. Addison made a point of her brother owing them 'big time'. Juliet and Gerard had mentioned on more than one occasion that Matthew felt remorse and terrible guilt over his actions and understood if the couple wanted to press charges. Izzie was torn on the subject but trusted Addison's judgement, after all, the redhead was a better character witness than herself, she would remain wary of Addison's brother until he proved to her that he was in fact a decent human being. She just could not shake off the image of Addison lying motionless before her. She also still bared war wounds herself, the occasional throb reminding her. Addison continued to reassure her it didn't look that bad, but she knew better from the way people would look at her in the street, she had felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman when they had gone shopping that very morning, little did they know she had eight million dollars burning a hole in her bank account.

Izzie revisited her thoughts once they boarded their west bound flight home. She thought to herself about the money Denny had left her and what she could do that would benefit other people. The intern did not feel comfortable keeping it all to herself, besides, Addison was on mega bucks, and it wouldn't be long before Izzie would be earning a decent wage herself. Izzie wasn't particularly fazed by money, she just wanted to provide for her family and ensure they were comfortable, however, given the lifestyle to which Addison was accustomed, she would probably have to be more than savvy with the green stuff.

But it was ok, on paper Addison and Izzie were worlds apart, but in reality they were not that different. For one they had both used their assets to fund med school, Addison's family fortune, and Izzie's amazingly beautiful body. They had come together through their profession, Addison a leading obstetrician, Izzie her intern student. It was fate that brought them together, that is what they each believed. The events that had lead to their meeting could not be discounted, Addison cheated on her absent husband who subsequently emigrated to Seattle where he fell into bed and then in love with Izzie's fellow intern and housemate. Addison followed her husband to Seattle after Mark had cheated on her, to reconcile and work at her marriage. It was said marriage and Izzie's flirtations with Alex Karev and then her 'relationship' with Denny Duquette that distanced the two women. Until one fateful night that led to two women becoming single and alone. It was merely a matter of time before fate dealt them a winning hand.

Izzie was jolted awake when the wheels of the plane hit the tarmac.


	13. Chapter 13

The air was cool and fresh on the spring morning, the sun threatening to burst through the white wispy clouds, rays of light bouncing off the windows of the tall building. They walked up the path to the lobby of Seattle Grace Hospital holding hands, having returned to Seattle the previous evening. Addison had practically fallen asleep the moment her head touched the plush over priced hotel pillow as Izzie had pottered around, unpacking Addison's bag and showering before joining her in bed. They had both awoken, still exhausted following the previous days of sightseeing and family dramas. The doctors had returned from New York a stronger unit, having learnt more about each other and dealing with a torrent of wayward situations. It was a test, meeting the parents always was a test, but Izzie would have been resilient whichever way Addison's parents had reacted, it was surprising and lucky they had been positive towards their daughter's less than conventional relationship. Although snobbery was rife in their community, their intimate social circles were somewhat 'open minded' in their approach to sexual relationships as Addison had explained her parent's lifestyle to Izzie a week earlier.

Nevertheless, here they were, once again, almost feeling like they hadn't been away at all. The few days would have given the doting couple respite from the hospital gossips and would hopefully be able to go about business as usual.

"You ready for Bailey?" Addison asked the blonde as they approached the doors.

Izzie scoffed, "As always. It's Meredith I'm dreading facing."

"Ohh, yeah, good luck with that." The redhead smirked walking through the automatic doors.

"Hey it's your ex-husband, you should have to deal with Meredith's whining all day."

"I am not responsible for Derek's actions and you can tell your friend that." Addison stated.

"I know, it's such a mess, Derek is such a McAss." Addison laughed at Izzie's description of her ex-husband.

"I'll agree with that." She said as she hit the button to the elevator. She glanced sideways and caught Izzie looking wistfully at her, smiling. "What is it? Do I have toothpaste on my mouth?"

"No." Izzie said, "I just like looking at you."

Addison laughed nervously, "Thanks." She blushed, stepping into the open empty elevator. As the doors began to shut a body jumped through the doors in a rush. Alex Karev landed in between the women, depriving them of any physical contact.

"Hi ladies." He said as he leaned across Addison to hit the button.

"Karev, feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you Dr. Montgomery, it's my first day back, I was in pretty bad shape."

"I heard."

"I heard you had it too, are you ok?"

"All better." Addison said sparing a glance at Izzie who looked annoyed.

"Hey Izzie, how are . . . what happened to your face?" Alex noticed, lifting his hand and stroking her cheek. Izzie winced and pulled back, revolted by Alex touching her though he thought other wise.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. Addison was standing, staring, lips pursed, her brow furrowed.

"Just leave it I'm fine." Izzie hissed. The elevator ground to a halt, the doors opened, Alex disembarked ahead of Izzie and Addison. He turned back, "Are you coming Izzie?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec." she called, turning her attention back to Addison. Alex continued to the locker room, "I guess he didn't get the memo." She joked.

"I couldn't bare to see him touch you like that." Addison said with sad eyes.

"Hey," Izzie said, taking Addison's hand in her own, "you are the only one who gets to touch me." She winked. The redhead smiled. It quickly disappeared as she saw Meredith and Derek rounding the corner in animated conversation.

"That's my cue to leave." She glanced around before pecking Izzie on the cheek. "I'll see you later." she said and scurried off to her office. Izzie hurried off in the other direction to the intern locker room.

* * *

Izzie was changing as her fellow interns invaded the locker room one by one.

"How was New York?" George asked as his bag landed by Izzie's feet. Meredith turned at the mention of New York, interested to find out what Izzie would say. She finished hauling her scrub top over her head and turned to face George.

"Youch. Meredith said you got in a scuffle, I didn't realise you were hurt."

"It's ok, it's what you get for defending your woman." Izzie joked.

"I've never been a situation like that. How come I don't get to defend my woman?" George asked. At which point Alex appeared.

"You just let it happen Bambi." Alex smirked at Izzie. "You want to get a drink after work Iz?"

"I . . ." she began.

"INTERNS, good morning." Bailey barked as she strolled into the locker room. "Rounds, now. Welcome back Karev, Stevens."

Alex looked at Izzie quizzically. "Where have you been?" He whispered.

"Family emergency." Izzie replied curtly.

"You can catch up on your gossip later ladies. Let's go." George couldn't help but beam at what Bailey had just said to Alex. It had made George's day and would subsequently remind Alex all day and inform anyone he passed who was willing to listen.

* * *

The day was fairly uneventful with Izzie being paired up with Addison for the day, although Bailey was reluctant to pair the two, she knew Izzie had chosen obstetrics and would benefit greatly from Addison's vast knowledge and experience. She could see at work the doctors remained professional and their standard of work was beyond exceptional, they made a formidable team it seemed. The chief resident dreaded the day they a personal argument would threaten their working relationship, but, she thought, she would deal with that if or when the time came.

"Dr Montgomery, can I have a word please?" Bailey asked as she approached Addison at the nurses station. The redhead peered over the top of her glasses before removing and pocketing them.

"I'm all ears." She smiled.

"Was everything ok in New York?" she queried.

"As well as can be expected."

"Don't bull shit with me Addison. I've seen Stevens' face and Dr Shepherd happened to 'disappear' for a couple of days and I've had Grey moping about like a child without her blanket. What's going on?"

"Fancy a coffee?" Addison asked.

In the cafeteria the attending began to relay the events of New York explaining how Izzie came about her injury and the over night hospital visit she endured. Then there was the unwelcomed and unfathomable visit from Derek.

"Wow." Bailey said. "I actually don't know what to say."

"That must be a first." Addison smirked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Hey, that was unnecessary. And you shouldn't be drinking caffeine."

"One a day won't hurt." Addison sighed. "I miss my glass of red wine with my evening meal."

"Yeah, it's unfortunate how much we have to give up during pregnancy."

"At least I can have sex." Addison thought aloud.

"Oh I did not need to hear that." Bailey said, diverting her eyes. The attending smiled at Miranda's reaction.

"I just can't get enough lately." The redhead winked.

"Addison, I'm warning you, I do not need to hear what my interns are up to."

"Hey, intern, one, singular." Addison pointed out matter of factly.

"Ok, what Stevens is up to. Besides, you better make the most of it, when the baby comes, all you'll want to do in your spare time is sleep."

"Is it that bad?"

"For a few months. It's worth it though." Miranda smiled at the thought of her son.

"I'm worried I'm tying Izzie down too soon."

"From what I can see, that girl needs some stability in her life and this is the perfect opportunity for her to have that. She's happy Addison and with all the upheaval she's had in her life, I can see she wants this more than anything. She's determined to make you happy."

"Thank you." Addison said, smiling genuinely.

"You're welcome, but don't go telling anyone about our little conversation, I have a reputation to uphold." Bailey said smiling.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it."

Bailey excused herself and headed back to work. She crossed paths with Izzie who was carrying a lunch tray. Bailey smiled at her and wished her a good day. The blonde returned the greeting and sat next to Addison with puzzled look on her face.

"Hey you." Addison said, rubbing the blonde's back as she sat, "What's up?"

"Bailey was nice to me." She replied. "Hey." She smiled her greeting to Addison.

"She can be at times, give her a break."

"What, are you best buddies or something?"

"No, we just had a little chat."

"Oh ok."

"So, have you had a chat to Alex?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day."

"And what about Meredith?"

"Same, being an adult sucks." Izzie sighed.

"It's not all bad." Addison said. The blonde looked at her girlfriend.

"No it's not." She smiled. "I love you." Addison was about to reply when they were interrupted.

"So, Izzie," Alex said as he sat down beside her, "you never answered my question."

"Hello Alex." Izzie said sarcastically.

"Do you want to get a drink later?" He tried again. Addison watched the exchange carefully, taking half of Izzie's sandwich from her plate and taking a bite. Izzie didn't flinch, as they often shared their food.

"I would love to," Izzie gushed, Alex beamed, "just not with you." She finished. Alex's grin disappeared and looked at Addison who was smirking while nibbling on the sandwich.

"Dr Montgomery is eating your food Izzie."

"I am," Addison replied on the blonde's behalf, "we share a lot these days." She smirked.

"When did you two get pally?" Alex enquired.

"Around about the time Izzie stuck her tongue in my mouth and felt me up in a tent." Addison smiled, she enjoyed watching the emotions that passed over Alex's face until he finally realised what she was saying.

"Oh." He said, "I, I didn't, erm, I didn't realise, I'm sorry, I should err, I'm going to go." He stuttered and stood to leave, leaving a breeze in his wake.

"Well that was fun." Addison said.

"You're mean." Izzie said, smiling nonetheless.

"I can't be soft all the time, I have to maintain some of the old Addison." She smiled.

"I'll agree with that, mean and moody Addison is kinda hot." Izzie laughed.

"I will have to remember that." Addison said raising an eyebrow. It was then that intruder number two took their place at the table.

"Welcome, what can we do for you today?" Addison said sarcastically.

"I need to know what happened in New York, Derek's being evasive."

"Nothing happened Meredith, not with Derek anyway, he turned up, we told him to leave. End of story." Izzie sighed.

"I don't know what's going on with him, one minute he can't get enough of me, the next he's all brooding. I think I'm going to call it off."

"No," Addison said quickly, Izzie frowned at her, "don't, just be persistent, cook him a meal, show him what he's missing. Make him feel guilty. It works."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Look, I don't know what his problem is either, but you know, he does love you, give him a chance."

"Ok, I'm going to give him a chance, be persistent and make him feel guilty."

"That's the spirit." Addison said.

"Thank you Addison."

"You're welcome."

"You guys are really cute together you know?" Meredith said, prompting the blonde and the redhead to look at one another, Izzie in her scrubs with her hair tied up, Addison in a navy skirt and cream short sleeved cashmere sweater and lab coat her hair loose around her shoulders.

"Thanks Mer. So you are ok with us and everything?" Izzie asked, slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, of course, I told you before." Meredith said.


	14. Chapter 14

Addison had concluded her work for the day and had agreed to meet Izzie at Joe's with her friends, she had just boarded the elevator after leaving her blonde girlfriend. A figure sneaked in as the doors began to shut, a common occurrence at Seattle Grace Hospital. Addison sighed as she looked her intruder in the eye.

* * *

"Who's up for Joe's then?" Cristina yelled across the locker room.

"I'm in." said George, searching around his locker for something.

"I'm coming, Addison will meet us there." Izzie said pulling her hair out of it's bun.

"Meredith, you coming?"

"I'm meeting Derek in the lobby in 10 minutes, I'm not sure yet."

"I'm up for a drink, even if it isn't with Izzie." Alex drawled.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Get over it Alex, I'm in love, and happy." She said slamming her locker shut.

* * *

"Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about, other than you stalking me? This is getting tired and old Derek." Addison sighed.

"Please Addie."

"Ok, talk. You have until we reach my floor."

"You want to know why I went to New York."

"I also want to know why you have been acting like a jealous school boy, are you going to divulge that information too?" she asked glancing at her watch, then back up at Derek.

"Just hear me out ok?"

* * *

"Ok, I get it, after being with me you just couldn't be with another man."

"Ohmygod, up your own ass much?" Izzie scoffed.

"Admit it."

"There's nothing to admit, I fell in love with Addison, it doesn't matter who she is or where she comes from, I. Love. Her." She spelt out.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'm happy for you. And parts of me are very happy for you." Alex smirked.

"You are such a pervert." Izzie shrieked as she threw her dirty scrub top at him. He caught it and sniffed it. Izzie gasped, "Seriously, gross." She said. The lights flickered, all eyes shot towards the ceiling.

* * *

"I'm listening, you haven't got long." Addison stood with her hands on her hips impatiently. The lights flickered and the lift shook. Addison was thrown off balance and fell backwards as the lift ground to a halt. The lights went out before the emergency lights kicked in.

"Addie, are you ok?" Derek said bending down to help her up.

"I'm fine." She snapped, waving her arms to get Derek to leave her alone.

* * *

"Power cut?" George asked.

"Luckily we have back up generators, imagine what a hospital would be without electricity." Cristina said.

"I guess we have nothing to worry about then." Izzie suggested.

"Oh yeah we do, the beer will be going warms at Joe's." Alex said. The room of intern's gasped at the shock of the situation.

* * *

"Press the call button." Addison said.

"I have. Just be patient."

"Be patient? I'm stuck in an elevator with the person I would least like to be stuck with."

"I guess now would be a good time to talk."

Addison huffed, he had a point. "Go on." She said, she resigned herself to the fact they could be here a while so decided to take the weight off her feet and sat on the cold floor.

"Ok, firstly, I'm sorry. I can see you are happy with Izzie and a part of me feels guilty for not being able to make you smile like you do with her."

Addison looked at Derek intently, this would be interesting. "I am jealous, I admit it. I see you and I think of all the good times we had together and wonder if we could ever have it again."

"No Derek, we tried that remember?"

"But it's different now, you're pregnant, we always wanted a family."

"I always wanted a family Derek, you were too busy making a name for yourself."

"That's not strictly true Addie, you wanted a career too."

"And then I wanted a family, and where were you?"

"Ok, ok, I screwed up, we screwed up."

* * *

"Ok, last one to Joe's get's the first round in, and make it quick I do not want warm beer." Yelled Izzie as she was running out of the locker room, the other intern heeding her words and quick on her tail.

* * *

"I was sorry I slept with Mark."

"I know and I'm sorry I ran off and didn't try to fix it. But you came after me Addie, that has to count for something."

"You slept with Meredith, Derek, that has to count for something." Addison smirked.

* * *

"So Iz, how long have you and Addison, you know . . ."

"I know what Alex?"

"You know . . ." Alex said, his eyes widening.

"Been making mad passionate love?" the blonde smirked, taking a swig of her beer out of the bottle. All Alex could do was nod in agreement. "Since camping, it all started off with a game of truth or dare . . ."

* * *

"I love Meredith."

"So why the hell are we here?" Addison huffed.

"I need to explain, you're pregnant Addie, you were my first love, we could have the family we always wanted."

"Derek, are you serious? I told you, the baby is not yours and I am so happy and madly in love with Izzie."

"You don't have to be." Derek said moving closer to Addison.

* * *

"Wow, you seem really happy." Alex observed.

"I am, more than I ever thought I could be."

"Good," Alex smiled, "If anyone deserves it Iz, it's you. I knew you could do better than me."

"Thanks Alex." She smiled, patting his leg. "That means a lot."

"You're welcome."

"You're not watching." She said nonchalantly.

"Damn it."

* * *

"What are you doing Derek."

"Relax Addie." He said moving closer, she could feel his breath on her face, she tried to scramble to her feet but to no avail. He tried to kiss her.

"Derek get off."

"Addie come on, we're so good together."

"No, get off of me." She said pushing him away.

* * *

"Huh, Meredith's calling, hold on . . . Hey Mer, you ok?"

"_Have you seen Derek, he's late and no one's seen him."_

"No he's not here, you checked his office?"

"_Yeah, he's not there."_

"Emergency surgery?"

"_No, not in there either."_

"Then I don't know where he is Mer, sorry."

"_Can you ask the guys?"_

"Sure hold on a sec." the blonde covered the mouth piece, "Has anyone seen Derek?" they replied with mumbles of 'no'. "Nope, sorry Mer. You coming over."

"_I guess so."_

"Just text him and tell him where you'll be."

"_Ok, see you in a few minutes."_

"Bye Mer."

* * *

He pulled at her skirt, tearing it slightly as Addison pushed him away as far as the strength in her arms would allow, he came for her once again, she lifted her leg and kicked him square in his manhood, stiletto heel first. She winced as she felt his pain by looking at the expression on his face.

* * *

"Is he here?"

"Do you see him Mer?" Cristina said.

"No."

"He's not here. Why don't you just dump his ass?"

"I am seriously considering it. Joe, I'll have a Tequila, thanks."

"Starting with the hard stuff? Must be bad."

"Well I think my boyfriend is still in love with his ex wife."

"What makes you say that?" George asked.

"It's a long story." Meredith said looking at Izzie. "Iz, is Addison here?"

"Not yet, she said she had a few things to catch up on."

"He's with her."

"No, Meredith, and even if he was, Addison wouldn't let anything happen."

"Are you sure about that Izzie, because she's cheated before remember."

"She wouldn't do it. Things are different, we are happy, we're moving in together, we're . . ." Izzie stopped herself before revealing Addison's pregnancy.

"You're what?" Meredith challenged.

"In love." Concluded the blonde.

* * *

Derek sat in the opposite corner of the elevator to Addison.

"Addie I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear it Derek, you have ruined any reconciliation we could ever have. I should even report you for sexual abuse." She said.

"Addie."

"You do not get to call me that, you do not talk to me, you violated me Dr Shepherd."

* * *

"I can't get through to Addie's cell."

"What did I tell you?"

"She said she'd call if she was going to be late." The blonde stood. She was worried about her pregnant girlfriend, something could have happened to Addison or the baby.

"She's with Derek."

"If she is Meredith, she'll be telling him to back the hell off." Izzie yelled inches from Meredith's face. "I'm going to find her."

"I'm coming with you." Meredith said jumping off her stool and following Izzie.

"Whatever." The blonde intern sighed.

* * *

"Hello, is there anyone in there?" A voice yelled from outside.

"Yes, yes, in here, we're stuck in the elevator." Addison called out.

"How many?"

"Two."

"Can you identify yourselves?"

"Dr Montgomery and Dr Shepherd." She called back.

"We'll have you out of there soon. Hang on."

Addison sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hey what's going on?" Meredith asked a maintenance guy who was by the elevators with a group of other people.

"Couple of doctors stuck on in the elevator, they're going to get them out on fourth."

"Who are they do you know?" Izzie asked.

"Montgomery and Shepherd."

"I told you." Meredith hissed and made for the stairs, Izzie making tracks behind her.

* * *

"We're going to wedge open the doors and we should have you out of there in no time." The voice called.

"When we are out of here, we never speak to one another again unless it's professional, you understand?" Addison ordered rather than asked.

"Yes, I understand, I'm really sorry. Are you going to tell anyone?"

"I don't know Derek, don't give me reason to ok? Meredith loves you, she's a fool but I know in a twisted way you love her too. Do the right thing by her."

"Addie?"

"Izzie?" Addison called back, her heart rate spiked at hearing her lover's voice the other side of the doors.

"Addie, stand back, they're going to force the doors open now."

"Ok, we're clear."

As the doors flew open two interns took in the scene before them. Addison was sat in one corner, knees huddled to her chest, a visible tear on her skirt, her hair slightly messed and her lipstick smeared faintly. Derek was sat in the opposite corner curled up in pain.

"What the hell happened?" Izzie ordered.

"Iz." Addison begged, water threatening to spill from her eyes. Izzie rushed over and helped her lover to her feet.

"Baby, what happened?" she hugged the attending, pulling her tight into her body.

"Just take me home." She almost begged. Izzie turned to Derek.

"I don't know what you've done, but if you have harmed a hair on her head so help you god . . ."

"Iz, come on." Addison said, pulling her out of the elevator.

Meredith was stood at the threshold, hands on her hips. "What have you done Derek?"

* * *

"He did what? I knew that son of a bitch was up to something." Izzie said pacing back and forth in the hotel.

"Izzie you're making me dizzy." Addison said, she was sat at the end of the bed. "Come here, please." Izzie walked over to the attending and stood in front of her. Addison leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Izzie's waist and resting her head on Izzie's stomach. Izzie stroked Addison's silken locks and closed her eyes, disbelieving of what had happened.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you." Izzie said, a hint of a tear in her eye.

"You can't be everywhere Iz."

"I can be there for you." She stated simply.

"You are here for me. Right now, just be here for me, don't think about why you are here for me." Addison said.

"I'm angry Addie and it's hard for me to let that go."

"I know baby. But please just me and you." Addison pleaded, wanting Izzie to rid herself of the anger she had built up. Reluctantly Addison pulled away but held onto Izzie's hands. She looked up at her beautiful companion who was staring out of the window onto the Seattle sky line. "Please, come to bed and hold me." Izzie looked down and met the gaze of her lover. She smiled sweetly and let go of her girlfriend's hands. She crossed her arms and reached for the hem of her t-shirt before lifting it and pulling it over her head revealing a very toned stomach and a stunning black bra.

"Come on," she smiled, "you need to catch up." Addison followed her actions and relinquished her cashmere sweater, as Izzie shed her clothes, Addison matched her until they were naked. Izzie leaned down and kissed Addison sweetly, taking her bottom lip in her own and inviting her tongue into the redhead's mouth. Izzie gently pulled away, her partner's eyes remained closed.

"Ready for bed?" she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks had fluttered by in the blink of an eye, the hospital was bustling, patients occupying the time of its interns, residents and attendings alike. Addison pulled a chart and reached for a pen from her lab coat pocket, after a failed attempt to get the pen functioning, she sighed heavily and leaned across the blonde beside her, peering over her glasses as she grabbed a biro from the intern's breast pocket, gently grazing the owner's breast.

"You know if you want to cop a feel you could just ask." Izzie grinned, her eyes remaining focused on her task at hand.

"Oh, I have to ask now?" Addison smirked, her gaze trained over her glasses on her girlfriend's face.

"It's the polite thing to do." The blonde replied.

"I don't recall you being polite, in fact if I remember correctly, you are very, very naughty." The redhead murmured in a hushed tone.

"I was raised in a trailer, what do you expect?" Izzie glanced up from her paperwork, a mischievous grin plastered across her face. "You on the other hand," she looked down at Addison's $500 shoes, raking her eyes up what she knew to be expensive silk stockings, over Addison's Gucci skirt, she smirked at the redhead's Chanel sweater and rested her eyes on the perfectly applied make up before her, "are sophistication and poise personified."

Addison raised an eyebrow, "My, my, they are big words for a girl like you."

"Ooh, harsh." Izzie feigned hurt, placing a hand on her heart; she loved and frequently craved the banter between herself and Addison. "I pay you a compliment and you throw it back in my face."

"You are the help, deal with it." Addison winked.

Izzie's face showed mock anger and swiped a hand at her lover. "You'll pay for that Montgomery."

"I sure hope so," the attending said before turning to leave, "and Stevens? Don't forget to bring your dirty habits with you." And with that the redhead had turned the corner, leaving a flustered intern unable to process any logical thought.

* * *

"Hey Iz."

"Hi George, how's things?"

"They're good, great in fact, I'm so happy."

"That's really great." Izzie responded, picking up her cup and slurping from the straw.

"How's Dr Montgomery?"

"She's ok, you know, one day at a time George."

"Yeah, it must have been pretty traumatic having your ex husband trying to rape you."

Izzie sighed and looked forlorn, "Please don't use that word George, we're trying so hard to get over what happened."

"I'm sorry Iz, you know if there's anything I can do to help just let me know."

"Actually, can you get me some of my things from home? I really don't want to bump into that asshole." Izzie asked, she knew Derek would be hanging out at Meredith's, how she had found forgiveness Izzie would never understand, it was just as well Derek had been asked to take some personal time because her and Addison's life were complicated enough at the moment without having to see his face every day.

"Hey you two." Addison said as she sat herself down next to Izzie.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Izzie asked.

"A little tired, it's been a hell of a morning."

"I hope you're not too tired for payback later." The blonde laughed.

"I'm never too tired for that baby." Addison said making doe eyes at her girl.

"I'm not hearing this." George said as he covered his ears with his hands and tried to look anywhere but at the two loved up ladies. Izzie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"George said he'll get me some of my things from the house later on."

"Ok." Addison didn't show any emotion. "Are we ok to see this house later?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Izzie reassured, they had a house viewing booked for after work in a little suburb not too far out of the city. It seemed quaint and rustic, nothing overtly flamboyant but true to the old Seattle style. "I can't wait." She exclaimed excitedly scrunching her nose up.

* * *

"What do you think?" Addison said as they pulled up to the sidewalk.

"I think it's beautiful, the picture does not do it justice." Izzie said before exiting Addison's Mercedes. The two women walked up the concrete steps to the porch where the realtor welcomed them.

"Did you see the gates to the garage?" Izzie mumbled in Addison's ear who simply smiled. There was a small garden at the front with a path that led to the steps and an open plan porch. The large double front door was situated before them, a huge glass pane window to the side over looking the front garden. At the side of the Stucco Wood clad house was a wrought iron gate leading to a drive and a garage set back from the home. Once inside Izzie was awestruck by the huge open plan wooden floored space. It was light and airy, the reception area leading off to a decent sized lounge with a fireplace and French Windows opening onto the back yard. The blonde stood in the centre of the room gawping at the copious amounts of space.

"Where's the kitchen?" she said excitedly.

"Through there." The realtor pointed to a room off the main area.

"She likes to bake." Addison explained her lover's excitement.

"Oh this place isn't for you?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, it's for the both of us." The attending said as if he should have known. She went in search of her excitable girlfriend. "Iz?"

"In here, ohmygod Addie, it's heaven!" Izzie was mentally planning where she would put everything in the large kitchen, there was a double fridge/freezer, an island where the cooker was situated and plush maple cabinets and marble worktops.

* * *

Izzie heard a yelp from upstairs and hurriedly went to investigate. "Addie where are you?" she called.

"In here." Izzie followed the redhead's voice and found her in the master bedroom walking out of the walk in closet. The blonde's eyes went wide.

"That does not mean you need to fill it." She warned.

"The err, second bedroom has a large built in closet too ma'am." He directed at Izzie. The blonde looked at him and frowned, confused and continued into the en suite bathroom.

"A sink and a mirror each!" she squealed, "Whoever designed this is a genius, a freaking genius." The blonde gushed. Addison followed the intern into the bathroom and smiled ruefully upon seeing the size of the shower. Izzie followed her gaze and smiled wickedly at her before pointing out the jet sprays in the bath tub. "I could sooo live here." The blonde admitted.

"Really? I'm surprised." Addie commented sarcastically. "Come on, we need to look at the other bedrooms and the wine room and the entertainment room."

"Seriously?" Izzie asked, mouth agape.

"Seriously." Addison said, grabbing hold of her lover's hand and pulling her through the remainder of the house.

* * *

"This would make a perfect nursery." Addison gushed in the neutrally painted room.

"It's beautiful." The blonde agreed, she walked over to Addison who was staring out of the window.

"You can see the Space Needle from here." The redhead observed. Izzie wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Is this it? Are we sold?" the blonde asked.

"It's the best we've seen so far and I think it's perfect for our new family."

"Wow." Izzie sighed.

"What is it?"

"I'm really going to have to be a grown up." She laughed. Addison chuckled along with her.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Never." Izzie said and gently kissed Addison's soft lips. They heard a sharp cough from behind them, they reluctantly pulled apart and turned to see the realtor staring at them.

"Yes?" Izzie said.

"I have another appointment, are you good to go?"

"Yeah, we would like to make an offer actually." Addison said.

"Ok, this is the asking price." He walked over with the house details and flashed the paper at the couple. Izzie's eyes immediately bulged at the price.

"Addie?"

"What?"

"Look, I don't want to waste anyone's time here . . ." the realtor began.

"Hey, buddy, tell your client, we'll offer, $1.3 million, cash." Izzie said.

"But it's on the market for $1.5 million."

"Cash." Izzie repeated. The realtor frowned at Izzie's proposition, Addison found the situation amusing, Izzie had cash to burn, and she wasn't afraid to use it, even if the price had startled the blonde at first glance. It was an investment for their family, for the future, both women knew they would have many happy years in the home and money was not entirely an issue.

"Do you want to speak to my bank manager? Because I am worth a lot of money." Izzie stated, nodding profusely.

"Iz, calm down honey." Addison placed a hand on Izzie's arm. "Do you need a deposit? Because we can get one for you."

"I'll speak with my client and get back to you Ms Montgomery."

"Dr Montgomery." Izzie corrected.

"Dr Montgomery." The realtor confirmed. "Nice to meet you and Ms . . ." he turned to Izzie.

"Dr Stevens." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course." He smirked. Izzie opened her mouth armed with a retort but Addison shot her a warning glance.

"We look forward to hearing from you." Addison smiled.

"What a beautiful, beautiful home." Izzie said taking the car keys from Addison. The redhead paused with her hand on the door handle and smiled at Izzie. "What?" the blonde asked.

"You said home." Addison adorned a goofy smile.

"It is, it will be our home." The blonde smiled in response and winked at her lover before climbing into the driver's seat. "If he knows what's good for him." She muttered out of ear shot. Addison followed suit and clambered into the passenger side.

* * *

The ladies had decided to treat themselves to dinner at the SkyCity restaurant in the Space Needle, Seattle's famous attraction.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Izzie asked as she looked out of the rotating platform.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked tentatively.

"You're not going to get sick are you?" the blonde scrunched her nose with disgust.

"No, I am not. The sickness thing has subsided. Ooh, I have my scan tomorrow."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm more than capable." The intern looked hurt.

Addison looked over her glasses and over the top of her menu at Izzie, "Honey, I know you are, but if you do one scan you'll want to do them all and I do not want us to know the sex of the baby. Besides, be a parent and not a doctor for a change."

"A parent." Izzie pondered, "Huh, that still takes some getting used to." She muttered. "Hey, this is my parent Izzie Stevens, this is my mom Isobel Stevens."

"What are you wittering on about Stevens?" Addison asked, despite their obvious closeness, the attending would often call Izzie by her surname, usually out of habit, but she actually kind of liked it, Izzie was partial to it too.

"I'm practising how it will sound." The redhead frowned at the blonde, but inwardly thought it one of the cutest things in the world, only she wouldn't tell Izzie that for a multitude of reasons. It was at that moment the women were interrupted by the tone of a cell phone. Addison reached into her purse and pulled out the culprit.

"Dr Montgomery." She answered. "Yes . . . uh huh . . . ok . . . yeah sure . . . no that's fine . . . ok . . . well I'll speak to you soon . . . yes . . . thank you . . . bye." She frowned as she ended the call. "That was the realtor." She spared a glance at Izzie who was looking at her with eager anticipation. The biggest grin cracked the redhead's face, "We got it, we got the house." She beamed.

"Ohmygod, we have a house, we have a house!" Izzie could barely contain her excitement, other diners were stealing glances their way. The young blonde threw herself across the table and kissed Addison who was elated herself, only somewhat more composed than her younger partner. "Now we are celebrating." Izzie laughed.

* * *

"Mmm, we should celebrate and pay back more often." Addison sighed as she turned in the blonde's arms.

"Almost every night Addie, give a girl a break!" Izzie laughed.

"Well, except for that little 'break'." the attending referred to the week following the incident they dare speak of.

"That was perfectly understandable."

"I'm sorry."

"What for sweetie?" It seemed odd that Addison be referred to in this manner, however, her vulnerability brought out the caring side of Izzie which ultimately led to a number of soothing pro-nouns.

"Dragging you through all this, you don't need this."

"Addie," Izzie said, pulling the redhead closer, "we're in this together, when I fell in love with you, I wanted everything which included taking care of you, protecting you, it's us against the world. What's yours is mine Addie and likewise. I just regret not being able to prevent it from happening."

"It was beyond our control. We need to try and move past this Izzie. At the end of the day nothing happened and he was the one who came off worse." She chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, who said stilettos weren't practical?" Izzie smiled.

"You see, they have their uses." The redhead nuzzled into Izzie's neck. "Are we ok, this isn't going to hang over us is it?"

"I can't say I forgive him or I won't say something to him when I see him, but as far as you and I are concerned, if you are ok, then I am ok." Izzie reassured. "Everything is clicking into place nicely." She smiled.

"And in terms of settling down, moving in together and having a baby?"

"Oh Addie, what do I have to do or say to convince you?" Izzie sighed, it frustrated her that Addison had doubts over Izzie's feelings. "I may be younger than you Addie, and it may have all happened so suddenly, but for so long I wanted you, I thought I may have had to settle for something or someone different, but here we are, I want this, I want you, I want our baby. We have our scan tomorrow, we get our move date tomorrow and in 6 months we'll have our baby. And before you say anything, this is OUR baby, I know I was scared, but you've given me the strength and this baby will be the most loved and cherished in the world." Izzie smiled, her hand resting protectively over Addison's stomach, tears were silently making tracks down the redhead's face. "Now can we please get some sleep? I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Izzie said suppressing a yawn, she hugged the red head close, vowing to never let her go and drifted off into a realm of dream of fantasy.


	16. Chapter 16

Addison Montgomery was walking the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital, her heels clacking on the hard floor beneath her. Heads turned as she strolled with a confidence and grace that was lacking in society these days. Her shoulders set back and her head held high it was impossible for anyone to not notice. The silken auburn locks swayed in time with her hips as she strutted, cherry lips upturned ever so slightly at the corners, crystal blue eyes focused and unwavering.

"Addison."

She suddenly froze as she heard the voice from behind her. Her eyebrows dipped as the tone registered in her brilliant brain. Reluctantly and ever so slowly she turned to meet the eyes of the owner of the oh so familiar drone.

"Derek." She stated without a glimpse of emotion.

"I just wanted to say again how sorry I am. I'm seeing a counsellor." He apologised, his sad eyes emanating a hollow glow from the halogen lights above. The auburn haired attending cocked her head sideways, raising a lazy eyebrow and glared at her ex husband through hooded eyelids.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy to see you or that I want to talk to you, but I am pleased you are doing something about your problem." She stated.

"I will stay out of your way and again, I can't apologise enough."

"It will take a long time Derek for me to accept an apology." She paused. "If I choose."

"I understand." He said, head hung in shame. Addison looked at him, their history flashing before her, she glanced sideways thoughtfully for a moment and sighed.

"Just, stay out of Izzie's way, she will be less than pleasant to you and I am not going to stop her." The attending warned, she didn't spare another glance before dropping her eyes to the floor and turning on her heel, her stride severely dented and consequently unable to get back into her groove. A newly flustered Addison was a world apart from the one before her brief unwelcome encounter.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Izzie asked as Addison stumbled clumsily into the room.

"Huh?" the attending said, looking up in the direction of where the sound had come from. "Oh hey." She feigned a weak smile, her eyes distant and unfocused.

"Addie," the blonde began, she took a hold of Addison's arm and guided her to the bed sitting her down, "baby what's wrong?" she whispered gently, pushing a stray hair from the attending's eyes.

Addison looked directly into Izzie's concerned brown eyes, worry lines forming on her lover's forehead. The older woman leaned forward and hugged her girlfriend, almost squeezing the life out of her before pulling back.

"I just saw Derek." Addison started. She expected a verbal tirade from her lover but was surprised when she remained silent and encouraged her to continue. "He was apologetic and seemed sincere about it and he's getting professional help." She was playing with the lapel of Izzie's scrub top, tracing the edge, occasionally stroking the skin beneath, her eyes trained on the ministrations of her fingers. The blonde's arms were wrapped around Addison's slender waist, holding her close, her gaze resting on her lover's visible cleavage. The intern let out a deep sigh she did not realise she was holding. Addison looked up, stilling her fingers, her gaze questioning, "You are taking this awfully well." She said slightly surprised, yet very suspiciously with a trivial frown.

"Oh I'm furious on the inside." Izzie smiled, "But that's not going to help either of us is it?"

"You're so grown up." Addison teased and placed a gentle kiss on Izzie's glossed lips.

"Oh put her down Montgomery." Miranda Bailey chastised as she breezed into the room. The blonde pulled away quickly and suddenly found her Nikes very interesting, she bit her lip and blushed with embarrassment. Addison watched Izzie's bashful reaction and smiled adoringly. She jumped down from the bed and lifted Izzie's chin with her forefinger, when brown met blue Addison winked eliciting a warm smile from the blonde. Addison shed her lab coat revealing a black blouse and matching skirt. She unzipped the skirt and hoisted the hem of the shirt out of the confines of the skirt and kicked off her shoes. Izzie watched her lover as she struggled back onto the bed.

"Are you going to stand there and laugh or are you going to help a damsel in distress?"

"I was planning to stand and laugh, but you look kind of awkward, so, here, let me." The blonde stepped forward and helped Addison back onto the bed. The redhead sighed as she lay back against the pillow and relaxed. "This is nice."

"Don't get too comfortable Addie, we have a major surgery this afternoon." Izzie reminded her.

"Ok, what have we got here?" Bailey said as she set up the ultra sound. This was not a part of Mirada Bailey's usual repertoire, however Addison had requested her assistance wary of news of her pregnancy doing the rounds at Seattle Grace. The attending pulled up her shirt revealing her stomach, she was barely showing signs of pregnancy just yet. She gasped as the cool gel hit her skin, the blonde intern sat beside her and took a hold of the surgeon's hand, offering a gentle, encouraging squeeze.

"Well, well, there's little Montgomery-Stevens." Bailey said.

"What?" Izzie snapped her head at Bailey's words.

"Oh, is that not . . ."

"We haven't discussed it yet, but, it sounds great." Addison smiled looking at her lover. The blonde returned the smile before returning her eyes to the screen.

"Everything looks healthy." Confirmed Miranda. "Well I can't tell you the gender yet . . ."

"We don't want to know." Izzie blurted.

"No problem Stevens. I have to say, I'm seeing a whole new side to you."

"Thanks, I think." Izzie stuttered, confusion reigning.

"It's a good thing, but I swear if I hear word of any of this amongst my interns, so help me god."

"You won't I promise. Besides, we're not telling anyone about the pregnancy yet."

"When do you plan on telling folk?" Bailey asked.

"When I'm obviously showing, people don't need to know and I don't want to be treated any differently." Addison said. Bailey picked up a cloth to wipe Addison's stomach.

"Here," Izzie offered, "I'll do that." She smiled and took the material from her boss, she gently wiped her lover's stomach clean. When she wiped away the last of the gel, she bent over and kissed Addison's stomach and whispered, "Hello baby Montgomery-Stevens, mommy loves you." She straightened up and grinned at Addison who looked at her with a world of love and devotion.

"Eh hum." Bailey cleared her throat, "I'm just going to . . ." she didn't finish her sentence before clearing the room.

* * *

"Guess what?" Izzie gushed to the rest of the interns.

"Do we have to?" Cristina sighed.

"Don't be so boring." The blonde huffed.

"Well you're going to have to give us a clue, it could be anything." Meredith said.

"You bought a house?" George asked.

"Yes!" Izzie gasped.

"You knew." Cristina accused.

"So what if I did?"

"It's cheating."

"It is not."

"It so is."

"Hey, I bought a house!" Izzie shrieked. "Well, we bought a house."

"Congratulations Iz." Meredith offered.

"So, you and Dr Montgomery shacking up, that's cool."

"It's very cool thank you Alex."

"So," George said, "tell us about it."

"It's beautiful, it's huge, well, bigger than what I'm used to, you'll see it when you help us move in." She grinned.

"Are you assuming we are going to help?" Meredith queried.

"You're my friends, of course you're going to help."

"When are you moving?" George asked.

"Next Sunday."

"Err Iz?" Alex said.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that's the day after the hospital ball?"

"Oh holy crap!" she exclaimed.

"There's going to be a lot of sore heads." Cristina pointed out.

"Well six sore heads are better than two." The blonde grinned, four pair of eyes were staring at her less than enthusiastically. "Oh please, guys." She smiled sweetly. A round of groans led to reluctant agreements.

"Hi guys." Addison said as she sat down. "What's with the long faces?"

"They're helping us move in."

"Oh, you know guys, you don't have to, we can hire help."

"Where's the fun in that?" Izzie gasped.

"It's ok Dr Montgomery, we don't mind, really." George offered.

"There's just one thing Addie." Izzie said, "The ball is on Saturday." Addison's eyes went wide with realisation.

"Ohhh. I forgot, what with everything that's going on." She said. "But hey, we get to show off our new dresses." The attending added excitedly.

"Yay." Alex mocked. Izzie shot him a warning glance, he held up his hands in defeat.

"Look guys, as a thank you, you can all stick around for drinks and a barbeque on Sunday, a sort of house warming."

"Thank you Dr Montgomery, that's a lovely gesture." George offered. "Right, I have to get back, I'll see you all later." He said before leaving. The numbers around the table depleted slowly until the couple were alone once again.

"So." Izzie said.

"So." Addison repeated.

"This is the beginning of the rest of our lives." The blonde grinned.

"Yes it is." responded the redhead.

"Just one question though." Izzie began, "Do we even have a barbeque?"

Addison pondered for a moment, "No." she concluded and together both women laughed heartily.

* * *

Saturday rolled around all too quickly, the hospital staff were eager to finish their shifts in order to prepare and pamper themselves for the ball. Izzie was sat waiting patiently in the lobby for Addison who had been paged at the last minute. One by one her friends had passed her, asking the same questions, Izzie responding in the same manner with an eye roll and a curt reply. The blonde was not the most patient of people, especially when she had a limited window in which to get ready, she hated being late and Addison seemed to be delayed further. The irony of the situation was Izzie had not known anyone other than the redhead who took so long to preen themselves, although, she had to admit, it was totally worth it as her girlfriend was always a knockout.

"I am so sorry honey." The attending said as she rushed up to the intern, "It was more complicated than I anticipated. You didn't have to wait."

"I wanted to." She smiled. "Besides, you're my ride."

"Let's go," Addison put her arm through the blonde's, "we are so lucky the ball is in my hotel." She giggled.

* * *

"ADDIE" Izzie called into the bathroom suite, "ARE YOU READY?"

"Yeah, hold on, just a . . ." Addison opened the door, visibly struggling to fasten her dress at the back. Izzie stood in awe, mouth agape, she was right, her girlfriend was a knockout. "A little help here?" Addison said incredulously. Izzie composed herself and rushed to Addison's side, fastening the dress as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but you look absolutely stunning."

"Come here," Addison said, pulling Izzie round to her front and appraised her, "I can easily say the same to you." She smiled warmly.

Both dresses were a simple strappy design, snugly fitting their figures and stopping just below the knee, Addison's was a deep maroon, enhancing the blue of her eyes, she looked radiant with her hair cascading over her shoulders. The dusky pink of Izzie's dress complimented that of her lover's and reflected her persona. Slight features of the dresses accentuated the assets of the women, they were perfect for each of them and together they looked a million dollars, Izzie had joked in the store that together they had better look a million dollars given the hefty price tags. Izzie's blonde locks were twirled and pinned up, her face unobstructed and as radiant as her partner's. The blonde held out her hand.

"May I escort you to the ball Dr Montgomery?"

"By all means Dr Stevens." Addison said taking the proffered hand in her own and made their way to the door.


	17. Chapter 17

The two gowned beauties entered the room like royalty. The room was large and adorned with bowers, banners and ribbons, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling casting a dull light over the room. The band played jazzy blues setting a relaxed tone of the formal event. Large round tables framed the dance floor, doctors, nurses and support staff mingled by the bar and seated at tables. Izzie turned to face the redhead on her arm, "What can I get you to drink?"

Addison sighed, "A juice I guess." The blonde patted her arm and smiled warmly.

"Then I'll have a juice too."

"No Iz, you don't have to, let your hair down you deserve it."

Izzie rolled her eyes, it was just like Addison to ensure the blonde not miss out. "I'll start with a juice then, pace myself." She reasoned. As they approached the bar, their friend's greeted them, hugs and kisses all round. A voice came over the sound system recommending the hospital staff take their seats.

The group of surgeons made their way to their table, it was twelve per table, which suited their group perfectly, Izzie ensured Addison would sit as far away from Derek as possible, although on a round table, that was difficult. She sat herself next to Meredith with Derek the other side, thus making conversation difficult, whilst Addison sat beside Callie, and beside her, George. The couples were visibly noticeable, Addison looked at her ex lover sat beside Izzie's. "Is there something you two aren't telling us?" the whole table turned their attention to Addison's target.

"Huh?" Mark said frowning.

"You two." She pointed at Mark and Alex, "You look very cosy and without dates." The redhead teased. Izzie laughed out loud at the priceless look on their faces, a mix between disgust and distain.

"You do look kinda cute together." The blonde laughed.

Alex winced, "Not everyone is gay you know."

"I realise that Alex, but you know, try it, you might like it." Izzie raised and dropped her eyebrows.

"Give over Stevens."

"Where are your dates then, two studs like you? You are always bragging about women." Cristina joined in.

"Back off Yang."

The table was erupting in laughter, they were a great team and it showed with their ease and rapport with one another.

* * *

The surgeons managed to eat four courses of a gourmet meal before the charity auction began. The excitement in the room was intense, bids were placed on an array of items which in turn were won and lost. The hall went quiet as the next item came up for sale. It was a unique hand crafted mahogany infant's cot. Addison immediately fell in love with the item, Izzie sitting unfazed beside her, an arm around the back of Addison's chair, occasionally stroking the expanse of exposed soft skin of the attending's shoulder. The blonde's other hand clasping the fingers of her lover in Addison's lap. The round of bidding was opened, Addison glanced at Izzie, her eyes conveying the desperation of wanting the cradle, the intern's eyes widening as if in slow motion, her head moving from side to side as Addison's free hand ascended in the air behind her. The attending turned her head at the sound of her name, Richard Webber, the Chief of Surgery acting as the auctioneer for the evening. His tone was questioning, the room fell silent as Addison vocalised her bid. The surgeons on her table each looked at one another in disbelief and then at Addison before glancing at her lover. Derek and Meredith avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone having already been privy to this new information.

"Dr Montgomery, you want to bid on this item?"

"Yes, I do." She said sternly.

"Why?" George asked. Callie, embarrassed by her boyfriend's momentary lapse in having a clue, slapped him on the arm.

"Because," Izzie began, looking at Addison for affirmation and receiving it, "because Addison and I are expecting a baby." She finished, nervous at the reactions of her colleagues.

"Who?"

"Me." Addison said, "I am pregnant and Izzie and I are going to be parents." She confirmed.

"Whose baby is it?"

"Mine." Izzie snapped.

"With all due respect Izzie, that's kind of impossible." Alex smirked.

"With all due respect Alex, biology has nothing to do with it." Izzie glared.

"Erm, excuse me, we have a bid on this item." Richard said over the microphone, attempting to remain composed having heard the news.

"Yes, carry on." Addison urged.

"Do we have any more bidders?" Richard asked the room. No one responded. "Ok, going once, twice, sold to Dr. Montgomery who I will see in my office on Monday morning."

"Was that really necessary?" Izzie announced to the table.

"It's ok Izzie."

"No it isn't, he just humiliated you in front of the whole room."

"Stevens, I would zip it if I were you." Bailey said from across the table. Izzie huffed, Addison comforted her with a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

* * *

The night continued with banter, drinking and dancing, Addison was the centre of attention regaling tales of her pregnancy, her relationship and her new home. It was rare she had time to speak to various colleagues and hospital friends on a personal level and her popularity had skied since revelations were made. Izzie, who was dancing with Alex looked on from afar as Addison was laughing and cajoling. The blonde smiled wistfully enjoying the look of happiness on her lover's face.

"Is all this what you want Izzie?" Alex asked into Izzie's ear. She turned her head to look at him.

"Yes it is." She stated simply.

"You do seem happy." He said sadly.

"I am."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between us," he began, "but you're better off now. Dr Montgomery will treat you right."

"She will." Izzie was short of words, "She does, I mean, I couldn't wish for anything more, she's perfect."

"No one's perfect Iz." Alex scoffed.

"Then she's as near perfection as you can get."

"She's hot I'll give her that."

"Hey," Izzie swatted Alex shoulder, "she's more than a piece of a$$."

"Between you and I, how's the s3x?" Izzie stared at Alex, an incredulous look adorning her features before she slowly broke out into a huge grin.

"Truly amazing, I can barely form words to describe, it's just so . . . mmmm . . . out of this world." She gushed.

"I imagined she'd be good, and well, you're not bad in the sack." He laughed.

"Not bad? You know I'm great." She smiled.

"Yeah, I do and I scr3wed it up. But it all worked out in the end right?"

"Definitely right." Izzie felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Addison grinning at her.

"May I dance with my girl?" Addison asked Alex.

"Of course." He said, offering Izzie's hand to the attending. Izzie moved gracefully into the arms of her lover, kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Are you ok with everyone finding out?"

"Yes, it's not quite how I envisaged it happening, but it's out there."

"You've been quite popular tonight." The blonde observed.

"Only tonight?" Addison laughed, "Everyone has been very complimentary and congratulatory. They all wish us well."

"Good."

"There were one or two who didn't know we were together."

"And here I thought the hospital was a thriving hot bed of gossip."

"It is, but I can think of better hot beds." The redhead breathed into the blonde's ear. Izzie trembled, Goosebumps spread across her skin, she closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. "What are you thinking?" the attending asked.

"I'm thinking about you and me, alone in your bed."

"Tomorrow we'll be in our bed." Addison smiled.

"In our home."

"We are almost completely free now Iz, we're out, the pregnancy is common knowledge and we are almost in our own home. No more secrets, no more constraints." Izzie gazed into her lover's eyes at Addison's words. The blonde leaned forward, her lips lightly pressing against the redheads, she ran her tongue along Addison's lower lip. Addison opened her mouth, inviting her lover in, their tongues partaking in a slow dance, mirroring their entwined bodies.

* * *

Her back hit the firm mattress with a thud, a slight bounce causing her body to jolt only to be pinned down by a strong stealth body. Her hands were held down above her head while her face and neck were attacked by hot lips, a moist tongue and sharp teeth. She hissed as the pearly white's bit into her neck, her hips tried to buck, but her mate had straddled her, bolting her to the sheets beneath her. She closed her eyes as the assault softened, red swollen lips sought her own soft pink lips. Their tongues duelling and fighting for dominance, she surrendered complete control to her lover, sensing the need and the feral desire in her girlfriend. There was a new animalistic quality to her lover's ministrations which she had not quite witnessed before, the domineering, almost aggressive side was a massive turn on, not that her other encounters were not, this was altogether a different exhilarating experience and she couldn't wait to find out what would happen next.

As she came around she was vaguely aware of her surroundings. Flashes of the build up flashing through her mind, the nips, licks, the ultimate tease, the silk scarf, the fingers, the tongue, oh god the tongue, the fire in the eyes, the clear eyes, the blue eyes. She blinked, the blue eyes were hovering above her, auburn hair tickling her shoulders, the biggest smile to end all that was wrong in the world. Her body throbbed, ached, this was the sweetest hangover anyone could ever have and Addison was the greatest cause. Izzie stirred, slowly becoming more familiar of her surroundings, pulling Addison down on top her to capture her lover's lips in a soaring kiss. Her lover never ceasing to surprise her, be it small seemingly insignificant gestures to languid devotions of love. And tomorrow, they would begin a co inhabited life of learning and growing.

* * *

Breakfast in bed was a perfect way to begin the day Izzie thought as she fed Addison a strawberry.

"Mmmm," Addison said munching on the fruit, "make the most of this, it's not going to happen too often." She laughed.

"Champagne and strawberries? Come on, I have this for breakfast every day." Izzie smirked.

"No champagne for me." Addison sighed.

"The day little Montgomery-Stevens pops out, I am going to spoil you with all the things you love you can't eat or drink." The blonde smiled.

"That's very sweet of you." Addison thanked.

"In the meantime, you'll have to stick with my muffins."

"I'm more than happy with your muffins." The redhead smirked.

"You need to get over the innuendos Addie." The intern sighed rolling her eyes.

"Oh let me a have a little fun." Addison poked the blonde in the side who in turn gasped at the contact.

"What was last night, mediocre evening entertainment?" Izzie said with mock disdain.

"It was ok I guess." Addison smiled. Izzie pouted. "Ok, ok, you know it was truly, wonderfully fantastic." She conceded. Izzie smiled and popped another strawberry into her mouth, washing it down with a swig of champagne. The bubbles fizzed as they travelled coolly down her throat. The blonde leaned over and kissed her girlfriend, Addison taking the opportunity to taste the forbidden drink.

"You taste so good." She said pulling away.

"So you told me a million times last night." Izzie said blaze. The redhead laughed her lover's manner. "You know we should probably shower and dress, we have a big day ahead." Izzie said.

"Yep, you're right." Addison groaned, "I'm so pleased we managed to say goodbye to this place last night."

"Thoroughly." Izzie added.

"In style." Addison smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Ok, one last time in the shower." Izzie said, leaping from the bed, shedding her bath robe and running in the direction of the bathroom. Addison sprang up and gave chase, knowing what her reward would be for coming second.


	18. Chapter 18

"Watch what you are doing with that O'Malley, can't you read 'FRAGILE' in big letters?" Addison yelled across the living room.

"I'm sorry Dr Montgomery." George mumbled as he struggled to place the large box on the floor.

"Addison." Izzie warned, her friends were here doing them a favour, the last thing she wanted was an almighty fall out.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry George, just be a little bit careful." She conceded.

* * *

The removal truck had arrived an hour earlier with much of Addison's belongings having been in storage since she had left New York. There were many items Addison had kept belonging to both herself and Derek, she had anticipated she would require a fair amount of new furniture, the most urgent of those being a bed. It may have seemed trivial, but there was no way she ever wanted to sleep in her marital bed again, nor did she want Izzie to sleep in a bed she once shared with Derek, and with Mark, but that didn't count. So the search had begun once the offer was accepted on the house for a new bed. The redhead had dragged her younger lover around numerous furniture stores looking for a bed that would be comfortable for both. The blonde announced she would be happy with whatever Addison chose, but the stubborn attending was adamant they chose a bed they would both be at ease with. Bed after bed they tried until they flopped onto one in particular, both sighed with content and immediately sought out the other's eyes, this was the bed for them. They had paid for and arranged delivery of the bed for the afternoon of their arrival at their new home, bed sheets and covers were also bought, only the best Egyptian Cotton Addison insisted, Izzie had rolled her eyes in response, she knew better than to argue with a woman who would win a gold medal in shopping, should it become an Olympic sport.

"WHERE DO YOU WANT THE NEW BED?" Yelled Alex, shaking Addison out of her reverie.

"In the master bedroom dumbass." Izzie responded. Addison smirked at the banter between the two interns.

"You know there is another bed on the other truck, it's a perfectly valid question." Alex huffed.

"New bed in the master bedroom, old bed in the double room at the front." Addison clarified.

"Thank you Dr Montgomery." Alex said sticking out his tongue at Izzie who reciprocated.

"Ok, no one call me Dr Montgomery, any one who is here, a friend of Izzie's is a friend of mine, I would hope. Call me Addison." She said to the group of people who had frozen on their spots. "Except at work, of course." She added with a smile.

"Of course." Cristina repeated before returning to her duties.

* * *

By seven o'clock the group of doctors had completed their task of helping unload the removal truck and had placed boxes and furniture in the appropriate rooms. Izzie's belongings had taken two car loads courtesy of Meredith and George. Alex had started up the barbeque whilst Izzie, George and Cristina went to the supermarket to buy food for the celebration. Meredith and Addison were left alone in the kitchen unpacking utensils and crockery.

"He's sorry for what he did." Meredith started over the silence. Addison paused and looked up from her box.

"He said. I realise he's seeing a councillor and he regrets his actions, but like I told him, I don't know if I can ever forgive him." The attending stated.

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you have so much history and used to make each other happy and that it's ended like this." The intern spoke with sincerity.

"Me too."

"I love Izzie you know, and I am so pleased that she is happy and I hope that whatever has happened doesn't change our friendship."

Addison regarded her for a moment, carefully picking out the words in her head. "You don't have to worry about that Meredith. Izzie is angry at Derek but at the same time appreciates the support you are giving him because you love him. She admires you for standing by him, even though it confused both of us at first, you can't help who you love and we both totally understand that."

"Thank you Addison. I've been so torn between my friends and Derek, it's slowly been driving me insane and to hear you say that is a huge relief."

"Don't expect me to be nice to your boyfriend, I can do civil and professional, but that's as far as it goes. Expect the same from Izzie, although don't be surprised if she says something, you know how that mouth of hers can get her into trouble."

Meredith smirked at the last of Addison's words, it was true, the blonde had a habit of saying inappropriate things at the wrong time, as well as being stubborn and opinionated. At which point, the stubborn, opinionated blonde walked through the kitchen door her arms full of groceries.

"Hey." She looked between the two of them and frowned. "I hope you two are getting along."

"You underestimate us my dear." Addison said taking a bag from Izzie and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Yeah, we're good, we've had a chat." Meredith explained, smiling.

"Good. Right, Alex and Cristina are in charge of the meat, Meredith, you can do alcohol, George and I will tend to the salad and snacks and you," she pointed at Addison, "can sit and look pretty." She winked. The attending frowned, observing her girlfriend through squinted eyes, her hands firmly on her hips.

"I think I'll supervise, you can't leave a bunch of interns to their own devices." She smirked.

"That was uncalled for." The blonde teased as she began to wash lettuce.

"You know it's true." Addison stated.

"She has a point Izzie." Meredith offered.

"Are you siding with her now? What happened to us against the devil?"

"Hey, I am standing right here!" Addison exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be supervising or something?" Izzie laughed. Addison launched forward, hitting the faucet, water sprayed everywhere soaking the blonde, cold droplets of water running off the end of her nose, she blew at the water as it trickled down her face, disbelieving of her girlfriend's actions. Meredith, George and Addison were howling with laughter at the drenched blonde.

"That shut you up." Addison said, an eyebrow raised.

"Payback's a bitch." Izzie muttered.

"Come on." Addison said grabbing a hold of the blonde's hand, "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

George's eyes hit his hairline at the realisation of Addison's words, his hands immediately flew to his ears, Meredith smirked, Izzie thought it amusing to shout at her best friend as she was pulled passed him, "LOOK HOW WET MY GIRLFRIEND MAKES ME GEORGE!" Addison rolled her eyes and continued to pull Izzie towards the stairs. Alex came running into the kitchen.

"What did I miss?" he said panting, barbeque fork in hand piercing a sausage.

* * *

Izzie and Addison waved goodbye to the last of their friends, they closed the door of their home behind them. The blonde took a moment to soak in the newly quiet atmosphere, whilst her lover watched the flicker of emotions pass through the brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" the redhead asked softly.

"I am more than ok Addie." Izzie smiled, she put her arms around Addison's neck, drawing her close, she touched the attending's nose with her own before capturing her pink lips with her own. The kiss was loving, a poignant moment commemorating the birth of their new life together in their own home.

"It's late, we should get into our new bed in our new bedroom in our new million dollar home with our two million dollar bed sheets." Izzie said excitedly.

Addison swiped Izzie's arm, "The bed sheets were not that expensive and you won't be complaining when you're sleeping in them."

"I don't plan on doing much sleeping in them." The blonde smirked.

"You will tonight misses, I have an early meeting with Richard remember." Izzie groaned at the point Addison had made.

"Come on then, let's make the bed and have a nice hot bath."

"That sounds like a plan." Addison smiled as she dragged her lover towards the stairs once again.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Izzie asked halting next to her lover.

"Yes." Addison stated simply, her hand shaking slightly in Izzie's. She had stopped a few feet away from the entrance to Seattle Grace Hospital, and looked up at the daunting building, knowing she was about to face the wrath of Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery.

"You know he wouldn't have made a deal of this if I was with a guy right?"

"Maybe." Izzie sighed, she turned to face Addison, searching the bright blue eyes, "But you're not with a guy, you're with me and it doesn't matter that I'm a girl, or an intern, or working class, what does matter is that I love you and I will protect you and care for you and never let the likes of Richard Webber scare you or make you feel uncomfortable or different in any way."

"You never cease to amaze me Isobel Stevens." Addison said, scooping up the blonde's other hand and holding them together, she smiled sweetly at her lover, conveying her feelings through her eyes and into the depths of Izzie's brown orbs. "I love you so much."

Izzie shrugged her shoulders, "I know." She smiled. "I think we had better head in." she turned to look at the front door.

"Well now I feel I can face anything." Addison laughed as she started toward the automatic glass doors.

* * *

"Come in." the voice bellowed following a knock at the door.

"You wanted to see me." Addison stated simply as she crossed the threshold.

"Addison, please sit down." She tentatively moved to the chair before his desk and took a seat, waiting patiently for her boss to begin. "So," he started, "you're pregnant?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"You didn't think to tell me before broadcasting it to a room full of hospital staff?"

"With all due respect sir, I didn't announce it, people jumped to their own conclusions."

"And can you blame them?"

"I don't see what the problem is here Richard. I would have told you in a professional capacity and involved HR, but on Saturday night, I was Addison Montgomery, mother to be, not Dr Montgomery. I'm sorry if you felt it was unprofessional or embarrassed you in any way."

"I'm just disappointed Addison, that you couldn't come to me first."

"I wasn't anticipating the cradle coming up to auction."

Richard frowned, "And what about the father?"

Addison's eyes widened, "Why does everyone ask that?" she wondered aloud.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question, but I'm confused as you told me you are in a relationship with Isobel Stevens."

"Ok, the father doesn't know, nor will he ever know, I don't even know where he is right now, it was a mistake I made before I fell in love with Izzie."

"And how does Dr Stevens feel about all this?"

"Ok Richard, here's the thing," Addison sighed, she felt she was hitting her head against a brick wall, she really did like the Chief of Surgery, but he was stuck in his ways a lot of the time, "myself and Izzie are a couple, we are in love with each other, we share a house, a bed even, and we are both going to be parents to this baby." She said, not quite condescendingly.

"Right, you and Izzie are having a baby."

"Yes!" exclaimed Addison.

"Ok Addison, you don't have to make me feel quite so old." He said straight faced.

"I'm sorry sir."

"I don't think I have to give you the whole effecting your work speech again, you two have been working remarkably well."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"You don't have to call me sir, Addison, we've known each other long enough. We'll set up a meeting with HR and work out a maternity plan."

"Thank you Richard."

As Addison stood to leave there was an urgent knock at the door, the intruder did not wait for a reply before bursting through the door, Miranda Bailey appeared panicked and urgent.

"There's a situation Sir." She said, glancing briefly at Addison before diverting her eyes swiftly back to the Chief. Addison had seen fear in Miranda's eyes and what else? There was something else but she couldn't fathom what it was for the time being, she listened as Bailey regaled the events.

"We have a code green." She glanced at Addison once again, _there it is again_, the redhead thought, she furrowed her brow and wracked her brain.

"What's the situation?" Richard asked.

"There's a hostile combative person in one of the OR's with a knife holding everyone hostage." This time Bailey's eyes remained focused on the Chief.

"And just who is everyone?" he asked.

"Shepherd and his team," she paused and looked at Addison, "and Stevens."

That's it, that's what Addison had seen in Bailey's eyes, it was pity. The redhead froze, she was rooted to the spot, this could not be happening, not now, not now everything was so perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

"Addison?" Richard called a fourth time, finally managing to grab her attention.

"Uh, I er, I was due to scrub in on that surgery, I should get to the OR." She said looking at the ground.

"No Addison, you can't, the police are on their way and the area is being evacuated." Bailey said, placing a comforting hand on the attending's arm.

"Izzie." The redhead stated, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Addison . . ." Bailey began.

"I have to, I can't leave her in there alone."

"She's not alone Addison, there's a surgical team in there, leave it to the professionals." Addison sighed, she knew her colleagues were right, she just wanted to know what was happening, that Izzie was ok.

"Can we at least get as close as we can to find out what is going on?" she pleaded.

Richard glanced at Miranda before responding, she nodded slightly, understanding the distress of the attending.

"Come with me." Said the Chief, taking a hold of Addison's arm and guiding her toward the door.

* * *

There was a melee of doctors and nurses around the nurses station nearest to the operating rooms, police were arriving on scene and guiding people away. Addison's eyes were darting everywhere, wishing for a single glimmer of hope that Izzie had not been in the OR. She met the steely gaze of Meredith Grey, fear in her eyes. The attending immediately felt for the young intern, and walked toward her.

"What's going on Addison?"

"I don't know Meredith. We don't know much yet." It was up to Addison to be strong, as an attending in the hospital many people looked up to her, looking for answers, advice. It took all the strength she could muster to remain calm, she offered a hug to her younger counterpart, Meredith hung on for life.

"You have to be strong, be positive Meredith."

"It's so hard."

"I know," Addison said, then whispered "I know." She could feel her heart pounding against her chest cavity. Images of the blonde running through her mind, Izzie smiling, laughing and then suddenly the grim picture of the OR came to the forefront of Addison's mind, Izzie donning her scrubs and surgical cap and mask, her eyes conveying the deepest fear. Addison shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images.

An armed police officer rounded the corner, a stern, determined look on his face. "Who's in charge here?" he asked the group.

"I am." Richard stepped forward, offering his hand, "Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery."

The officer took the hand and shook it with purpose, "Captain John Williams. We've gained a visual, we have an officer in the observation room adjacent to the OR, he's out of sight of the perp. We have reason to believe it's the same guy who went on a rampage in the night club a few weeks ago. He was a patient here in the hospital."

"He was here all along and you didn't catch him?" Addison asked disbelievingly.

"Ma'am we have worked hard to catch the perpetrator."

"Not hard enough." The attending snapped.

"Addison." Richard warned. She looked at him before turning away seething with anger. "I apologise Captain, but Dr Montgomery has a family member in that OR."

"I understand Chief and we will do everything we can to bring a peaceful resolution, but we are dealing with a psychopathic individual here."

"Oh wonderful." Addison exclaimed, "You can bet your ass Izzie will open her big mouth."

"Hey," George piped up, "she's not stupid."

"I know she's not stupid George, but if you know her as well as I do, she will think she can talk him down without being fully aware of his mental state."

"Derek's sensible." Meredith began, "He won't let anything happen."

Addison felt like screaming, she wanted to curl up and go to sleep, make it all go away, but the fact was, it was very real and she had to deal with it. She sighed. "So, what's the plan?" she asked the Captain.

"He won't answer the phone, so, we're going to storm in."

"Is that a good idea? He has a knife."

"Chances are his reaction times will be slower than ours."

"Chances? Have you even thought this through?"

"With all due respect ma'am, we do know what we are doing, we have an officer observing the scene, he will give the all clear when we can storm the OR."

"If you think that's the way to go then go. I trust your judgement." Richard said, he put a hand up pre-empting Addison's protest.

"Sir, we have two casualties, he just lashed out." A fresh faced young officer gasped as he ran round the corner to a stop.

"Who is it?"

"We can't identify the victims."

Victims. That word conjured up all sorts of unwanted images. Addison was slowly losing any composure she had, her emotions unravelling one by one, her hands slightly shaking, her eyes threatening to spill the tears they were harbouring. She needed to sit down, this would not be any good for the baby, she pushed her way round to the other side of the nurses station, Alex who had witnessed her distress helped her into the free chair behind the counter.

"Can I get you some water?" he asked. She nodded her response, conveying her thanks through her sincere blue eyes. She felt like her whole life was disintegrating around her, she had no control over what was happening, the destiny of the love of her life in the hands of a nutter for want of a better word. She could only hope and pray to all the gods listening that Izzie would come away unscathed, and that Izzie knew how much she loved her and if she could, she would take the blonde's place in a flash. Slowly the tears began to fall, what if it was Izzie who was hurt, or worse even, casualties and victims were not positive words yet the police officer had not said fatalities, that brought a slight wave of relief over the attending. She knew she had to be strong, being in this state would not be conducive to anyone. The OR was full of medical staff, they would be helping the injured and besides, in the worst case scenario, they had scalpels, they could defend themselves, right? Of course as doctors it wouldn't be the most natural thing in the world to cause injury and pain to someone, but Izzie would defend herself if it meant keeping herself alive.

Alex handed Addison a plastic cup filled with cold soothing clear liquid, the attending closed her eyes as she took a couple of small sips, her lipstick staining the rim of the cup. Waiting was hard, the redhead had always prided herself on being a fairly patient person, particularly working in the profession she did, however, this was agonising. She hated it with every ounce of her being, and for every second Izzie what out of her sight, it was another second of undue worry and stress. She tried with all her might to contain an ounce of calm for the baby.

"We're preparing to go in." Captain Williams said to Richard. "We can't risk any more casualties." He stressed.

"Ok." Was all the Chief could offer. The Captain nodded and headed a team towards the ORs. Addison felt a hand on her shoulder, it was soft and comforting, she looked up to see who it was. Meredith looked down at her, the look in her eyes was indescribable, Addison couldn't single out an emotion in them, it was a mixture of fear, hope and everything in between. She imagined her own eyes were expressed similarly.

She sat and waited. Everybody waited, George, Callie, Cristina and Alex were huddled together, whilst Bailey, Webber, Burke and Sloan were talking amongst themselves. Meredith kept Addison company, she had sat beside her and picked Addison's cold clammy hand up in her own offering them both comfort. Everyone's attention was grabbed when shots rang out and reverberated around the hospital walls. All eyes were trained on the direction from which they came, Williams once again came charging around the corner, "We need doctors." He yelled. Addison stood, only to be gently pushed back down by the Chief, he nominated himself, Burke, Sloan and Bailey to attend to the scene. "The perp is down." Williams explained, "However, there are several casualties." He continued. By now Addison's face was a dreary shade of grey, she was preparing herself for the worst, yet at the same time was hoping for the best. Meredith also appeared stricken, she remained still, her eyes focused on the wall opposite, almost daze like. The other interns made their way over to the two distraught women.

Richard Webber, the Chief of surgery rounded the corner, his head hung. Addison could sense there was something severely wrong, the way he walked, how his shoulders were slumped, his eyes looking intently at the floor avoiding everyone in sight. Addison felt nauseous, she could feel her breath quicken, the tears burning her eyes, her mouth drying out. He looked up, she had never seen much emotion emanating from the Chief of Surgery, but now this man was as human and fragile as them all as tears made silent tracks down his solemn, haunted face.

* * *

12 Months Later

The redhead attending tried to blink back her tears behind her sunglasses as she laid down flowers beside the marble headstone. The green grass lay in stark contrast underneath the vibrant colours and smells of the petals. The sun was beating down from a cloudless, glorious blue sky, much like the one twelve months previously as she looked on nervously at the hospital entrance. She choked at the thought before turning to the pram beside her, leaning over and carefully picking up her daughter. At four months old she was a little bundle of joy, her wispy short blonde hair shining in the sunlight, her eyes squinting before opening having been rudely awoken by her mother, the blue of her eyes questioning the purpose of her mother's actions before blinking several times. Addison looked at the cooing baby in her arms, smiling at her daughter's movement, every day thankful for little Montgomery-Stevens. She focused her attention back to the headstone, before glancing up to the sky.

"We miss you." She whispered, "We thank you every day for what you have given us and know you are watching us and looking after us like you did before." There was no holding back now, Addison let her tears flow freely as she hugged her daughter tight.

"Addison." She heard her name being called a short distance away. She turned to see Meredith standing nearby.

"Hey." She said softly.

"I thought you might be here." Meredith said.

"Yeah." Addison sighed.

"She's changed quite a bit since the last time I saw her."

"She changes everyday." conceded Addison.

"Well, she remains the most beautiful baby ever." Smiled Meredith.

"Thank you." Addison said. "I'm going to head back to the car, give you a few minutes." The attending offered. "Do you want to come back for a coffee?"

"I'd like that, thank you." Meredith said. Addison nodded. She looked at the headstone once more before placing little Montgomery-Stevens in the pram.

"All set?" Addison asked as Meredith climbed into the SUV.

"Yeah." Meredith said swiping at a stray tear. Addison put the SVU into gear and swung the vehicle into the Seattle traffic, trying to force the events of the incident the previous year to the back of her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Addison and Meredith were sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping on coffee and munching on cookies reminiscing on old times. Addison's ears pricked up as she heard a door click, her back straightened and she slowly put down her coffee cup on the counter top before her. She heard footsteps on the hardwood floor growing closer, her heartbeat increasing with each thud.

"Where are my girls?" she heard calling, a smile breaking out on her face as a familiar blonde walked into the kitchen, a matching smile adorning her features.

"Hi Izzie." Meredith said as she stood to greet her friend. The blonde rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey." Izzie said, her voice muffled by her friend's shoulder, "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm ok." Meredith responded, freeing herself from Izzie's clutch. Addison stood and offered Izzie a sweet kiss.

"I wasn't expecting you home so early." She stated.

"I got out on good behaviour." Izzie smiled.

Addison scoffed, "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Hey!" Izzie huffed. She sat on the spare stool and turned her attention back to Meredith. "Have you been to the cemetery?"

Meredith nodded her response. "I can't believe it's been a year."

"I know." Izzie said, placing a comforting hand over Meredith's. "It's hard Mer, but he died a hero."

"He did." Addison agreed, "No one will ever forget what Derek did to protect Izzie and the others in that room."

"It's something I guess." Meredith conceded, she glanced at her watch and stood to leave. "I have to get going, I'm meeting Mark and Derek's sisters. Thanks for the coffee."

"Any time, you're more than welcome." Addison offered. Meredith produced a small smile.

"Give little Amelia a kiss from aunty Meredith." She said.

"Of course." Izzie said smiling. "Call any time Mer."

"Thank you." And with that she was gone.

* * *

"Are you ok Iz?" Addison asked as they lay side by side, having just put baby Amelia in the crib for the night in the next room.

"I kinda freaked out at work, I got sent home." She sighed, turning her head to look at the redhead.

"What happened?"

"Everyone was making a fuss of the anniversary and I lost it, I couldn't handle it. All I could see was Derek's eyes staring at me. No one knows what happened in that room Addie and it just kept replaying in my mind and I nearly died, but he saved my life, he kept us together as a family." Addison opened her arms.

"Come here." She pulled Izzie close. The blonde rested her weary head on Addison's shoulder breathing in the scent of her unique yet pricey shampoo.

Izzie had been injured on that fateful day, a scar on her abdomen a permanent reminder of the events in which her friend had lost her boyfriend, something Izzie was all too familiar with. Having gained consciousness several days after the event, Addison had informed her of Derek's heroic death. In the few weeks following, Izzie was a cauldron of emotions, her mood swings were sometimes unbearable, but Addison had stuck with her, rather baring the brunt of some harsh words than not having her at all. The blonde began to recover both physically and mentally, seeing Addison's stomach slowly begin to swell made her determined to beat her demons and had made excellent progress. She was a good friend to Meredith, drawing on her own experience of mourning the death of a loved one and at the same time ensuring Addison received all the emotional support she required having been married to Derek for a number of years.

Several months later, a baby girl was born, Amelia Montgomery-Stevens, giving the couple a new hope and the opportunity to start all over again. Addison's family had all visited, Juliet wondering out loud should they have a baby boy next would they call it Derek. A very resound 'no' came from the couple, although they knew he would always hold a place in their hearts, they would not subject their child to such an unflattering name for a youngster. The next question then of course was that of nuptials, the lovers had looked at one another with trepidation having not spoken about it for a long time. It was a discussion, they decided, to have in private when Amelia commanded less attention, Gerard had joked it would be the day they packed her off to college.

The surgical interns of Seattle Grace Hospital had graduated to be fully fledged residents, a huge sigh of relief to all, especially Izzie who would be looking forward to spending her extra free time with her family. Whilst she enjoyed her work, she doted on Addison and Amelia and would do anything for them, she felt lucky to be alive, so vowed she would spend as much time with them as she possibly could.

Izzie leaned in and kissed Addison soundly on the lips, enjoying the feel of the attending's velvety tongue against her own until they were interrupted by a little set of very loud lungs.

"It's your turn." Addison laughed as she gave Izzie a final encouraging peck on the lips.

THE END


End file.
